Getting Back Up
by JenLem
Summary: Bella thought life was good. She thought her husband, Edward, loved her and their girls, so she's shattered when he comes out of nowhere threatening to leave if she doesn't see what her PPD is doing to them. A story about Postpartum Depression and Bella's fight to overcome it and be the wife and mother she was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I'm freaking out a little bit over here…I never thought I'd be joining the ranks of some of the most amazing writers out there.

I have no idea where this will go, how long it'll be, or how often I'll be able to upload (I've got 3 kids and work full time…)

But, I promise to do my best!

A huge, HUGE, thank you to my two AMAZING pre-readers RodefferClo and shouldbecleaning!

Prologue

Bella didn't understand where the hostility was coming from, or why he would think she didn't love their family. There was nothing wrong with her that she couldn't fix and, if Edward would just see that and let her handle things on her own, they could get past all of this fighting.

Instead, he told her of all the things she was doing that was slowly killing what they'd built; not wanting to hold their six month old, finding ways to leave the room instead of bonding as a newly formed family of four and the lack of desire she had to be intimate with him.

She turned to walk away, but as she did, he yelled back at her, "this is the line in the sand; either you get help, or I'm taking the girls and leaving. They deserve more than what you're giving them…and so do I."

As he walked away, she sunk to the ground and thought back on the first time they met, back when they had everything.

Chapter One

There are few things I dislike more than house parties.

The crowds, the drinking, the messes, the noise…I can do without all of it.

Yet here I was, on a humid Saturday night, being pulled along to a party by the end of my braid.

"Will you put some fire under that ass, please?!" Amber yelled to me. "There's some good times goin' down and you're keeping me from it."

"Does that mean if I walk a little slower you'll give up on this party train and let me get back to my couch?" I tossed out. The look she gave me would have killed a lesser person. But, being me, I'm immune to her anger; it gives me more satisfaction than fright.

"Bella, I swear on everything, if you don't get yourself in gear I'm going to pummel you."

Considering my need for an epically large drink, I gave up on messing with her and continued on.

As soon as we rounded the corner, I heard it; loud music pouring out from the open garage door, flirty voices making promises and frat boys yelling about a beer bong.

 _Great. This is going to be a_ _ **blast.**_

Letting Amber pull me inside, I took a look around, familiarizing myself with the hell I was going to be spending my night in.

Amber introduced me to the owner of the house, Logan, who attempted to draw me into their conversation.

"This is great, right?" He said.

Trying to remember how much Amber actually enjoyed this crowd, I put my nasty away and settled on "sure," so she wouldn't end me.

Apparently I didn't hide it well enough because Logan boomed out a laugh and said "its ok, this isn't really my scene either. I've been forced into it by my roommate…he's the one on top of the kitchen table dancing like a monkey."

Sure enough, there was a lanky guy wearing a lampshade, on the table doing what I can only describe as a combination between the _Running Man_ and _Gangham Style._

Completely unable to hold in my laughter, I broke into giggles and snorted out the beer Amber had gotten for me. It was nice to find someone around here that wasn't into all the ridiculousness going on and could hold a conversation without trying to get in my pants.

Just as I thought that, Logan yelled out "YO!" to this guy coming in the front door. I tried to turn and see who he was looking at, but I was being pushed to the side as Logan went running.

Then it hit me…he was going to fight someone and I'm still standing here. I went to make my way over to the epic battle when, instead of fists, I see arms. Hugging. He was hugging some dude and jumping around like the guy was about to start tossing out wads of cash. What in the world was going on around here? People were starting to gather around this new guy and I was getting smacked around in the process.

In order to keep myself from throwing a punch, I moved to the side of the room and managed to get a look at the guy that had people in a tizzy. I mean, he was easy to look at, but what was the big deal? Did he have food? Because, if he did, I'd join in on the crazy; I'd kill a man for a slice of pizza right about now.

Seeing how most of the people here were entertained by the new guy, I made my way to the kitchen to see what I could do about the growling going on in my stomach. Just as I was about to open one of the cabinets, a voice came from behind me "you know, it's rude to go through someone else's kitchen cabinets."

I turned around so fast that I lost my footing and found myself falling face first onto the floor. Strong hands gripped my arms to keep me from falling and, as I was lifting my head to see my savior, I moved too fast and knocked his chin.

We both yelped and the next thing I knew, I was in a heap on the floor with some random guy.

I couldn't help myself, I started cackling like the crazy person I was, and attempted to get myself into a standing position.

"You could help me up, seeing as though you're the reason I'm on the floor with a split lip." I looked down and saw him; the new guy that had caused all the commotion just a few minutes prior.

"I could, but seeing as though it was your fault I started falling in the first place, I think you can get yourself off the floor." He looked at me like I had lost it, then grabbed my hand and tried to use it as leverage to get up.

Now, I'm not big on being touched, so I swung my fist as hard as I could and knocked him right back on his ass.

"Maybe that'll teach you to grab a woman without her permission, ya jackass."

I turned around, ready to go back to my scavenging adventure when that same annoying as hell voice started speaking right in my ear, "I'm a fan of feisty women and you make it a little more fun with all the crazy you've got going on. Wanna take a walk?"

Pushing him backwards a couple of steps I walked up and got right in his face, "if you touch me again I will rip your lips off and shove them up your nose, got me?"

This only caused him to smirk and laugh a little, which pissed me off, so I walked out of the kitchen in search of Amber. It was time to go.

I found her, on the lap of some snapback wearing muscle man, grabbed her arm and told her we were leaving.

Amber being the whiny drunk that she is, told me she wanted to stay with Garrett because he promised to take her to out on his boat later.

The look I gave her must have been mom enough because she quickly said her goodbyes and went to grab her purse.

While standing at the door waiting for her, Smirky McSmirky Pants came out of the kitchen and headed right towards me.

"Leaving so soon? You haven't even asked my name."

This was a joke, right? No one actually used lines like that anymore, did they?

I figured the best way to deal with a pest was to ignore them and act as though they weren't even there. I turned around and looked for any app on my phone that could entertain me until Amber got back; which was starting to take forever.

"You know, you might as well talk to me. Your friend went into the back room with my buddy so it'll be a while before you guys take off."

That freaking skank! I knew I shouldn't have let her get her stuff on her own. Ugh, now I had to find something to do…though leaving her here was starting to seem like an excellent idea.

I looked up at him and decided he might be entertaining enough until I could blow this joint.

"Ok, what's your name?" I said to him.

"Who me?" He said, "You are actually acknowledging the fact that I'm talking to you?"

I looked at him with as much distain as I could muster and, as I was about to walk away from him for the second time that night, he grabbed my hand and said, "I'm Edward and you're adorable when you're angry."

The nerve of this guy was other-worldly. Adorable? Who tells someone they are _adorable_ when they are angry? He clearly had a death wish and I was about to grant it.

"Look here you overgrown child, you are really starting to piss me off. Call me adorable again and I'll show you just how crazy I can get."

The proud feeling I had from telling him off vanished when I saw that stupid smirk coming closer. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? Wait, why isn't he kissing me?

"I'm not going to kiss you, kitten, but you'd like that wouldn't you?"

That. Was. It. I was going to have to kill him now.

Before I could make my move and rid the plant of his evil, he turned and walked out of the house, leaving me completely confused as to what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Once again, a huge, HUGE, thank you to my two AMAZING pre-readers RodefferClo and shouldbecleaning!**

 **The response to the first chapter was overwhelming and I thank all of you for joining me on this new journey.**

 **I'm trying to write every day, and I'll be successful more often than not, but I doubt I'll post as often as I have the last 2 days. My work has it's down times, one of which is right now, but when it picks up…I hardly see my kids, so posting will take a hit.**

 **That being said, I have** _ **zero**_ **patience and will post as soon as my lovely ladies give me the go ahead.**

 **I am lucky enough to have found a Beta, but she's crazy busy right now…I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer…I'm just going to borrow them for a bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

"Bella, you're going to have to let it go. It's been almost a week since the party and you're still over here chompin' at the bit. If you wanted him that badly then you should have done something about it."

I stared at Amber and tried to think of something witty to say, instead I just nodded my head and agreed with her. She was right. Why was Edward getting to me the way he was? I didn't know him, but what I did know of him I didn't like.

He was pompous, rude, infuriating, tall, handsome, funny…shit. Where was I? Oh! Right, Infuriating. He was incredibly infuriating. Someone like him has no business taking up space in my brain. I refuse to think about him anymore. Or his hair that looked like it needed a good….stopping now.

"Amber, this is why I love you. You are straight to the point and don't care about how I might take things. Most would hate that, I find it refreshing."

"Shut up, Swan."

"Yes, ma'am. What's on the agenda for tonight? Movie and beer at my place? An all-night marathon of Eddie Izzard?"

Apparently I was the only one in the mood for good comedy because she just looked at me like I'd lost my mind, told me to stop being such a grandma, and said we're going to another house party at Logan's.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Bella! Keep your voice down! I don't need to be banned from another coffee shop because of your mouth."

I took a deep breath. Then another. Then about twenty more until I could focus on my best friend.

"After what we went through last week, do you honestly think I want to go back to that house?"

"Holy hell, Bella. Nothing happened! To you anyway, I had a pretty great night full of page 34 of the Kama Sutra. Maybe if you hadn't been such a jerk to Edward you'd have been able to enjoy yourself as well."

It was all I could do not to jump over the table and smash her pretty face into her extra this and non that latte. How could she say nothing happened? Something absolutely did happen…Edward happened. And everyone there just _loved_ him. Just because he was military didn't make him hot shit. It meant he probably had girls all over the place waiting on him.

I sure as hell won't be one of them.

"Ya know what? I'll go with you tonight. But, I'm only going because the likelihood Edward will be there is pretty slim."

Amber turned her head to the side, like an innocent little pup, and asked, "How would you know that? Garrett said he's on leave for a bit and spends most of his time at Logan's. They grew up together, practically brothers."

Yep. There went my night.

Straight down the tubes to hell.

It was 9:15 p.m. and I had 15 minutes before Amber showed up and led me to my death. Mental death anyhow, that house was full of idiots.

I have the most beautiful floor length mirror in my room that my mom, Renee, gave me when I moved out. Its antique wood with this delicate design cut out of the middle that allows me to see how bangin' I look in this outfit.

I do not brag. Ever. Except when my Niners KILL IT, or I make some wicked good food, or…ok, I'm a liar. I brag constantly.

Back to my outfit. Skin tight skinny jeans, navy blue and green stripped sweater and my favorite navy blue chucks. This is the part Amber hates the most…my hair is tossed on top of my head in a messy bun and I've put on some blush and mascara.

Is there really a reason to curl your hair and put on a bunch of makeup when I'm probably going to sweat it off later anyhow? No, there isn't.

And….there's her horn. Bitch can't even pick me up from my front door. She's a terrible date.

I run to the front door, grabbing my purse and keys as I go, and jet to the car…the longer I take, the more annoying she gets.

"I honked like 3 minutes ago. What took you so long? You clearly weren't doing your hair."

"I came as soon as I heard you, Amber, settle down. I know you're eager to get to your man meat…pun intended…so let's go."

She pulled away from the curb and immediately started in on me.

"Are you hoping to see Edward? Is he the reason you're wearing the chucks? He was pretty cute, right? A little bit of banter can easily turn into a little bit of hay rollin'…if you do it right." She laughed like she'd just said the funniest thing since Cake or Death.

"Dear lord! Shut your face! I don't care if he's there; I wore the chucks because I look good in them. He might be a little cute, and the only thing banter will lead to is me walking out that door."

"You can deny it all you want; Swan, you and Edward will be all over each other by the end of the night…mark my words." While I couldn't deny that the visual she provided looked good, I was walking in there with a plan. A plan to ignore him at all costs and not let him ruin my forced night of fun.

"I'm gonna mark your something if you don't let it go," I said. I pulled the visor mirror down, checking my mascara one last time, then hopped out of the car as she pulled up to Logan's driveway.

Just like last time, I was met with bodies, booze and blaring music. Unlike last time, I was determined to enjoy myself.

I walked over to Logan, wanting to say hello before I started drinking his beer, and was caught around the waist before I could get there.

Spinning around I saw the one person I was hoping to ignore. _Why does he have to smell so good?_ _And why haven't I moved his hands from my waist yet?_ _Why am I still talking to myself instead of pushing him away?_

"Get off of me! What in the love of all that's smokin' is wrong with you? How many times do you that you need to be told not to touch someone unless invited to do so?!" 

Something was clearly amusing to this jackwagon because, instead of apologizing, he starting howling with laughter.

"I've missed you, kitten, and I'm really glad you decided to come back and see me." He said looking a little too excited.

"Why would you think I came back here to see you? I came because Amber needed me and, if I'm being honest, I think your buddy Logan is kinda hot. Can you set me up?"

His joyful expression turned dark and I found myself pressed up against the wall, his face coming so close to mine I could smell the mint gum he was chewing.

"Is that what you'd like? You'd prefer to blow me off and go hang out with someone else? Because if that's the case, I'll walk you right over to him myself…but just know, I don't share. If you're interested in him, I'm out."

The look on his face told me there was more to this than he was willing to share with me at the moment, but I had a choice to make. I could spend some time with Edward, maybe get the chance to _banter_ with him some more, or tell him to back off and be done with him.

I was so confused.

I don't fall over guys, they don't twist me up unless I want them to, and they definitely don't throw ultimatums in my face. Yet, here he was, doing all those things and he was beating me at my own game.

There was only one thing to do.

I had to take the control back and show him that I'll always be the one on top. Guys like that anyhow, right?

Edward started to back away, taking my silence as confirmation that I wasn't interested in him, and that's when I made my move.

In the next moment, Edward found himself plastered against the opposite wall with my tongue making its way through his crazy soft lips. It took a micro second for him to respond, and when he did, I was thanking my mom for raising me to be a "take what you want" kind of girl.

He changed our positions so fast that I thought I would fall, but I should have known his smug ass wouldn't let that happen. I felt him smirk into the kiss, like he knew what I was thinking, but before I could call him on it, his tongue was introducing itself to mine.

I started mentally thinking about the rooms I remembered were in the back, which one would be best suited for what I planned to do to him, and how fast we could get there when we were interrupted by my _former_ friend.

"SWAN! Where are you?!" Amber yelled from the way of the kitchen, clearly already enjoying the alcoholic part of the night. Edward tried to hold in his laughter but failed miserably. The look I shot him should have shut him up, but all it did was cause him to laugh louder.

Until my best friend in the universe opened that mouth of hers…again.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE IN A ROOM WITH SOME RANDOM GUY! EDWARD IS HERE SOMEWHERE AND GARRETT SAID HE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT YOU ALL WEEK!"

I about pissed myself I was laughing so hard at the look of total horror on his face. He'd just been called out in front of everyone and it was brilliant.

As I got ready to yell back to her and let her know I was with the lovesick man himself, he put his hand over my mouth and whispered, "If you plan to continue this somewhere a little more private, I suggest you stay quiet." I looked at him with a mix of lust and confusion, trying to figure out why I'd have to stay quiet, yet completely turned on by his caveman antics. _Again, weird. That shit usually pisses me off._

Before I could bite his hand and tell him to screw off, Amber came rolling around the corner, smashing right into the two of us.

"There you are my little bird! Where have you been? I've been looking for you so I could tell you allll about…EDWARD! What are _you_ doing over here…in a dark hallway…with my Swan?"

A normal person would have lied and said he was showing me to the bathroom. Not this person. He just gave Amber a smirk, tossed her a wink and said, "I was trying to get Bella into one of these rooms before you interrupted us."

It's official.

I'm dead.

I'm turning into one of those women who enjoys the over confident, smuggy jerks with the ability to kiss until your knees go weak, then get stupid and make you want to smash their face in.

As much as I wanted to ride this man until the both of us went blind, I had a rep to uphold and he wasn't going to destroy it that quickly. He was going to work for it.

I slowly reached into his pocket for his phone, hearing the hiss from him as I did, and put my number in for him.

"Now you know how to get in touch with me. Use it wisely and maybe this can happen again."

With one final peck, I grabbed my drunken girl and headed to the car, wanting to make sure the last word was mine.

No such luck.

Why I thought a man like Edward would let me walk away like that was beyond me.

He ran up, grabbed my chin and planted a movie-like, leg poppin' kiss right on me.

"You have **got** to stop running from me," he breathed out. "I'll call you later."

And with that, he turned and went back into the house.

He'd gotten in the last word.

Damnit.

 **AN:**

 **For those of you that don't' know, Eddie Izzard is the most hysterical British comedian I've ever seen. I've had the pleasure of seeing him live twice and I'm anxiously waiting for the day when he makes it back to CA. (Cake or Death is one of his most recognizable pieces.)**

 **Here's a link to one of my favorites:** **results?q=eddie%20izzard%20cows &sm=1**

 **I hope I haven't offended any of you with my snarky ways; I'm pretty sarcastic and my hubs has always loved that about me. Seeing as though I'm trying to tell my story through two of our most loved characters, Bella is going to come off very OOC.**

 **And, for those wondering, my husband was in the U.S. Navy for almost 16 years and I have nothing but respect for our service members. But, when I first met him, I didn't know many guys in the service, but I'd heard more than enough stories of the things some of them do. So, forgive Bella and her overcautious ways. ;)**

 **Thank you again to everyone who is sticking around to see how this pans out…it's incredibly humbling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **RodefferClo and shouldbecleaning remain the best prereaders out there. Thanks for being awesome and answering all my nutty questions!**

 **Since I've been asked, here are the ages:**

 **Bella: 23**

 **Edward: 23**

 **Amber: 22**

 **Logan: 24**

 **Kate, Alice, Rose: 24**

Chapter 3

After three days with no call from Edward, I started to see the error of my plan. By not getting _his_ number, I left myself open and vulnerable. Had I thought before I acted, I'd have called my phone with his and then called him when I wanted to.

Instead, here I sit, wondering if he'll call today, when I should be working on this stack of paperwork sitting on my desk. I may have an amazing boss, but he still expects me to get my work done while at work…

I can do this. I can focus on something other than his kiss and that smirk that makes me crazy. I **will** focus on something else.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Oh crap. How long has Eleazar been standing there?

I look up at my boss, give him the most innocent smile I can muster and respond, "Of course I am! And no, you shouldn't eat a burger and fries for breakfast; your wife would be pissed."

He gives me a look that says I've clearly pulled that out of my ass and proceeds to repeat his question.

"Do you have time to get lease applications out to these clients?" He hands me a list and I mentally groan as I see the clients listed; the ones I've sent emails to multiple times and never seem to be able to keep copies.

"We could start a business just for repeat emails and make a killing. How hard is it to keep copies of the application? I've sent this exact file to these exact people at least three times already."

Eleazar looks at me with both sympathy and amusement and says, "This is why you get paid the big bucks, Bella, you handle the dirty work." He gives me a goofy grin, turns back towards his office and yells back, "If you can get them done before lunch so they leave me alone, that would be amazing!"

Even through my complaining, I've already got the emails started and promise to send them off ASAP.

I've worked for Eleazar for about three years and I love it. He's an awesome boss with a wicked sense of humor, a love of sports and he curses as much as I do. What's not to love?

We get along great and, as I tell him all the time, I enjoy working for him mostly because his wife likes to stop in with goodies for me. She knows he can be a pain and so she makes sure I'm taken care of.

Just as I'm fantasizing about her chocolate cupcakes my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

 **E: Hiya, kitten…what are ya up to?**

After waiting for days to hear from him _that's_ the first thing he says to me? I don't think so.

I respond with a simple, **I'm working** ,and get right back to my emails.

A few minutes go by, a few calls come through, and I'm starting to worry my attitude was, once again, too strong since he hasn't responded. _Sigh._

So, I decided to send another text, one that has a little less bitch to it.

 **B: I'm heading to lunch in a bit, I'll hit you up then…if you're not busy.**

 **E: Not busy at all, just about to grab some food with Logan.**

 **B: You're with him a lot; I didn't realize how close you guys were.**

 **E: We've known each other since we were kids. He lived a few houses down and, since our moms were so close, we hung out when they did…which was every night if wine was involved. =X**

 **B: She sounds like my kind of lady! I bet the wine was more for having to put up with you than anything else…I can only imagine you as a child. =P**

 **E: You have no idea! I think I mastered bookcase climbing at 3, which led to kitchen counter climbing by 4. I'll let your imagination tell you what happened after I learned how to get to the food.**

I couldn't help but laugh at that because I _could_ picture a mini Edward climbing furniture. If he's anything like he was when he was younger, I have a feeling he's going to keep me on my toes.

Whether I wanted that or not, I'm not sure yet; But, I do know that I'm willing to find out.

It's been a long time since I've been this interested in a guy. My ex was the kind to knock you off your rocker and make you think everything you did was wrong. Edward seemed to be the total opposite and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face at that thought.

As much as I wanted to keep talking to him, and I _really_ did, I needed to knock this stuff out so I could leave.

 **B: I've gotta get back to it before my boss comes out asking why I haven't finished this up. I'll talk to you soon?**

 **E: Sounds like a plan.**

Before I could say goodbye, another text came in and it stopped me in my tracks.

 **E: How about we go out tonight and talk in person instead of over the phone? That is if you can handle hanging out with just me. I promise to be on my best behavior…unless you ask me not to be. ;)**

This man was turning me into a giggly school girl. I felt the blush taking over my face and neck and had to calm my nerves before responding.

Then Eleazar walked out.

"Bella, are you ok? You're looking flushed." As he started walking over to my desk , I tossed my phone down and told him I was fine, just rushing to finish up because the girls were waiting on me for lunch.

Knowing I'm not one to get flustered over much of anything, he started to say something when his cell phone started to ring. He answered it without another look my way and started heading for the door.

"I'm out the rest of the day, Bells. Carmen is treating me to a movie, dinner and…"

I stopped him before he could finish that sentence. I adored them, but I had no want to know what the last part of their night would entail.

"Keep it to yourself, Eli! What you and Carmen do is your own business, I just work here."

His laughter followed him out the doors and into the August heat.

After finally finishing up my emails, I locked my computer and headed to the 2nd floor to meet few fellow admins for lunch.

Alice was the first to spot me, followed by Kate and Rose.

"Hello, ladies!" I say as I walk towards them.

I'm greeted with various hellos and we start walking towards the cafeteria that's on this floor.

Since we're here every day, we have a table that we like to sit at so we all head over, drop our bags and make our way to the food.

Kate starts saying how she's planning to overload on carbs, seeing as though she forgot to eat breakfast.

"Katie, you've got to do better at taking care of yourself, especially with busy season coming up," I start to say.

She doesn't let me get too far with my reprimand.

"Bella. You took a couple nutrition courses, doesn't make you a nutritionist. I got caught up returning calls this morning, that's it. Don't go mom on me, lady, I've got the hangry going on right now and I'm liable to snap."

Alice and Rose just ignore us, used to our back and forth and proceed through the food line.

"Look here, ya snappy thing, I'm a Certified Health Coach and _more_ than capable of telling you when you're making unhealthy choices. Like right now with those nasty bacon covered fries. Don't you want to make it to your 25th birthday?"

"Bella, live a little! Have some fun and eat some damn bacon because you are way too skinny. Men like meat on their women."

Deciding now was the perfect time to change the subject before I spilled the beans on Edward and his obvious like of my body; I moved on and asked if anyone had plans for the weekend thinking that would get all of them talking and I could keep my private life to myself…for now.

All three started talking at once and, from the sounds of it, they all had exciting plans that they couldn't wait to get to.

I sat quietly listening, adding in the occasional "uh huh," when all I was really doing was wondering why I hadn't heard back from Edward on where he wanted to meet tonight.

Then it hit me.

I'd forgotten to respond to him.

I'd tossed my phone onto my desk when Eleazar had walked over and hadn't picked it up again before I left.

My face flushed and my breathing became ragged as I started thinking how upset he might be over my lack of response.

I jumped up, startling my lunch mates, threw my food in the trash and told them I'd see them tomorrow; all while practically running out of the room and down the stairs to the 1st floor.

I practically broke the door hinges as I slammed my way through, ran to my desk and grabbed my phone.

Edward had sent me three new text messages and he'd called once.

 **E: Is it too soon?**

Five minutes after the first….

 **E: Ok, I understand. I came on too strong, I've been told I can be like that sometimes. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I'm totally ok with just texting for now.**

Ten minutes after the second…

 **E: Wow. I can't even get a response on that. I seem to have really messed up on this one. I'm sorry I'm bothering you, I'll back off.**

Well, shit.

 **B: I'm so sorry, Edward! My boss came over in the middle of reading your text about tonight and I threw my phone then forgot it when I left for lunch. If you're still open to hanging out tonight, I'd really like to see you.**

Like I was hoping, his response was immediate.

 **E: Phew! I thought I'd pissed you off and I'd have to track you down at Logan's again. Which, I'd have done, but this is much better.**

The smile on my face couldn't be contained. I was enjoying this, there was no more denying it.

 **B: Awesome. I'll call you when I leave the office at 5?**

 **E: Sounds great. :)**

 **B: Ok, talk soon!**

Now that I had fixed that, my heart was able to slow down some.

The rest of the afternoon went on at a snail's pace; almost like the universe was well aware I had somewhere else I'd rather be.

By the time 5 rolled around, I was thanking the sky above that Eli had left early because he'd have been all over me and my lack of concentration this afternoon.

I'd just made it to the parking lot when I heard Alice call out my name. With a deep breath, knowing what was coming, I tried to keep walking and pretend I never heard her.

"Isabella Marie, you stop right there!" I guess Alice was not going to be ignored, no matter how hard I tried.

I waited for her across the street and, once she got there, plastered a smile on my face and waited to hear what she needed.

"Want to tell me why you ran out on us at lunch like the room was on fire? I meant to check up on you when I got back from lunch but Peter had my afternoon packed with some upcoming deadlines." She looked at me waiting for an explanation and, almost as if she knew I was going to lie, held up her hand and said, "Don't lie to me. I know you well enough to know something is going on and I just want to know if you're ok."

I looked at her and figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about Edward.

Especially since I was feeling all out of sorts over it.

"Alice, I met a guy a few weeks ago at a party Amber made me go to and it's kind of freaking me out."

Instead of the squealing I was expecting, she simply asked, "What is freaking you out, Bella? Is he someone you should be staying away from?"

" No, not at all. He's funny and sarcastic and can kiss like you couldn't even imagine. But, I'm not used to this. The guys I tend to date are all jerks and I know how to deal with them; but a cocky guy with a vulnerable side? I have no idea what I'm doing."

"It seems to me that you need to just relax, curb your wicked side a little, and see if anything good can come from this," Alice said.

She made it seem so simple and that made me feel ridiculous.

I'd already decided I wanted to spend time with him, now I needed to relax and enjoy that time.

"You're right, Ali."

"I know. Now, what are you doing tonight? Do you want to go grab a drink and talk some more? Jasper is out of town on business and I'm on my own for a few days."

As awesome as that sounded, the only thing I wanted to do was go home and see what Edward was up to.

"Can I take a raincheck? I'm hoping Edward is free…"

"Say no more! Get out of here and have fun! I'll see your crazy ass tomorrow." She smiled as she waved and walked to her car.

Once I got to mine, I got my phone out and asked if he wanted to come over to my place, he responded back that he did so I sent him my address and raced home so I could clean up a little first.

I opened the door and ran to my room so I could change out of my work clothes. What was I supposed to put on? Is this a date or a casual hang out with a "friend?" I usually just throw on yoga pants when I get home but something tells me that might be _too_ casual.

Skinny jeans and a tank was my comfy go to when hanging out, so that's what I put on.

My home is like my hair, clean but crazy. I don't live like a snob, but I sure as hell don't clean up as much as my mother thinks I should. Unless she's heading into town, then I go Molly Maids crazy. But, since he was coming here and I had this need to make a good impression, cleaning of some sort had to happen.

Twenty minutes of frantic pushing things into closets later and I heard a knock on the door.

I won't lie, I was a little nervous, it's been a while since I've had a guy around and I'm not really sure how to act.

I didn't have much time to contemplate before he was knocking again.

The second I open the door I'm met with the sweetest smile and, funny enough, I realize that I've missed him and just _maybe_ this could be a good thing.

"Hey, kitten, are you going to ask me in or should we talk on the porch? I've missed you so I'm up for either."

 **AN:**

 **See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **Thanks to RoderrerClo and shouldbecleaning for being awesome prereaders!**

 **And thanks to all of you sticking this out with me!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Earth to you, pretty girl. I know I'm easy to look at, but I doubt you want your neighbors to see you with your mouth hanging open like that." He chuckled as he took in my shocked expression.

I don't know what the lack of seeing this man did in the last week has done to me, but he looks more amazing than I remembered. Those jeans were hugging him in all the right ways and his 'Merica shirt made me want to giggle. And he topped off with some old red chucks? Oh, hell, I'm in hot man heaven.

 _Snap out of it before you look like a bigger fool than you already do!_

"Shut up, I expected you to show up with beer, I was shocked at your lack of planning. Nothing more." That didn't sound real even to me. I'm losing it.

He simply smiled at me, kissed my cheek as he passed, and made himself comfortable on my couch. I looked over at him, loving the way he seemed to naturally fit in my space, and said, "Can I get you anything to drink? I haven't been to the store yet this week so all I've got is bottled water and diet coke."

"I'll just take water, Bella. Thank you. This is a nice place you have here…is it just you?" He asked as he looked around.

My small space was a do-it-yourselfer's dream with hand crafted canvases and curtains I'd sewed myself, even the pillows I'd done on my mom's old sewing machine. The rooms were full of light grays, yellows and teals. On the walls of the hallway and the fireplace mantel I had a bunch of framed family photos of my parents, grandparents and brother. They meant everything to me and seeing them in my space made it that much warmer.

"It's not much, but it's all mine. My parents were always on my brother and me growing up to respect money and work hard to earn it. I've worked since I was fifteen and, landing where I am now, afforded me the luxury of living on my own." I was happy with my spot and, based on the soft smile he had going on, he was, too.

"I really love it. It suits you with the pretty yellows and snarky teals," he says with a smirk, "Are you as close with your family as these pictures suggest?"

"Very funny, and I am, ya. Both of my parents are retired bank vice presidents and my brother is finishing up his masters in engineering over at Berkeley. We get together every Sunday for dinner and football…or dinner and whining about football in the off season." I laughed to myself remembering a few dinners where mom wanted to beat us because we wouldn't stop complaining about how boring life was in March.

I looked over at him and asked, "What about you? Are you close with your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He smiled and said, "I've got a younger sister, much younger actually, and we're all pretty close. My dad runs a local newspaper here in town and my mom owns an educational center centered on junior high aged kids." He shook his head, obviously thinking on something amusing, and continued on, "I try to spend as much time with them as I can, when I'm on leave, but it's not nearly enough."

Ah, perfect time to ask him about all of this military business. Was he looking for some casual fun while he was home? Or was he actually interested in _me_ for the long term?

"That's right; you're military, aren't you?" I looked at him and his head snapped to me in surprise at the tone of my voice.

"Am I missing something? Do you have something against the military that I should be aware of?" His tone had changed from curious to almost angry as he finished his question.

"Nothing like that," noting that he was clearly thinking something other than the meaning behind my question, "Look, I'm just going to put this out there, ok?" He waved me on to continue where I was going with this.

"I was just wondering if this was a one-time thing or if you were different than the others I'd heard of and maybe wanted something more out of me than just tonight." That made sense right? I mean, he had to understand the hesitation on my part. It seemed to be the norm…sailors on leave…a girl in every port…

"Bella, you are clearly under some serious misconceptions. I won't sit here and bullshit you, telling you we are all these amazingly mature people who never act on our hormones, but not all of us have a want to date around." He stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, "And, a lot of times, those that do behave that way are young and nervous about being so far from home. It might not be the best way to deal with it, but it's certainly not the worst."

He looked at me clearly wanting to make sure I was getting what he was putting down and said, "I had my fun, I've been a single man traveling the world, and I have a hard time believing you've stayed locked in your apartment your entire adult life. That being said, I don't whore around, I believe in commitment and respecting one's relationship."

"Edward, I'm sorry I wasn't trying..." He cut me off and continued on like I'd never said anything.

"If you're asking me if I want something more than one night with you, that's easy, I want as many nights with you as I can get. You are unlike any woman I've ever come across. You make me crazy with your snarky attitude and constant need to be in control, but you also make me laugh and you create feelings inside of me that I'd feared I'd never feel again."

Now would be an amazing time for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

Edward had answered my question, made me feel like a total moron and made me want to hug him all at the same time.

"I don't even know what to say other than I'm sorry for making an assumption on you based on what other people have done. It wasn't fair and I'm a complete tool. Can we start this night over because I'm feeling like there are only two ways to get past this: one, I climb you like a tree and make you forget this conversation ever happened or two, you accept my apology and we order in delivery."

My word vomit seemed to be incredibly amusing to him because before I could even take a full breath, he was bent at the waist laughing his ass off.

"Kitten, do you even hear yourself when you talk? You are nuts and I'd like to do both options, if that's ok with you." He started walking over to me, grabbed me by the waist, bent low and said, "There's no apology needed for wanting to figure out where things stand. I was planning on talking things over with you tonight before you caught me off guard. Maybe next time just use a little less force when asking?"

He smiled and did what I'd been waiting all day for; he kissed me until my knees gave out.

Edward's lips were soft yet demanding, forceful and sweet. He was lighting something up inside of me that I'd never felt before and I grabbed ahold of it with both hands. _Meaning his butt, I literally grabbed it with both hands. It's an amazing backside, one can only resist for so long._

I felt his smile and he turned us around while walking me backwards towards the couch. Once I felt it at the backs on my legs, he stood up straight and knocked me down, following right behind. Having his full weight on me felt ah-ma-zing. He was so strong and warm and his gentle explorations felt like tiny little whispers on my skin.

Our sweet and slow "getting to know you" kisses turned into "hell ya let's make out" in no time. Gentle touches turned more persistent and I could _feel_ the lust rolling off of him.

As we both reached for each other's shirt, the same thought must have crossed our minds because we both stopped.

"Edward, I could probably do this all night, and we should explore that at some point, but I don't think I'm there yet," I managed to get out. The man had stolen my breath and I was still trying to find it.

He sat up, pulling me with him, and hugged me to his side as he said, "No, you're right. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

"That's the last thing I want you to apologize for!" I laughed at him, snuggling into his side and sniffing that neck that was calling to me.

"How about this, you sit on this side, I'll sit on the other side, and we'll…talk?" That sounded like a reasonable thing to do, and the only thing that would help me keep my hands to myself. Clearly he wasn't on board with the no touching idea because, as soon as I scooted to the other side, he grabbed my legs and placed them on his lap.

Right on the hardness that proved he'd been enjoying himself as much as I'd been. There was zero chance of talking if I kept my feet there. With a quickness, I moved them and dug my toes under his thigh. He gave me a look indicating he knew exactly why I'd moved but, thankfully, didn't _push_ the issue.

I narrowed my eyes at him, telling him to behave, and started in on the questions that had been running circles in my brain.

"Why did you join the Navy? Was it something you always planned to do or something that just sort of happened?"

He sat there for a minute and then said, "I'd always planned to go in, but I did waiver right before I left because I was offered a partial scholarship to play football for the University of Norte Dame."

Holy crow. He played football well enough to be offered a scholarship? He gets hotter and hotter with every bit of information he shares.

"But, I figured I could pull more tail if I was in a military uniform over a football one." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. _There goes that last thought. He doesn't get hotter, he gets more annoying._

"Really though, I felt a pull towards the military that I can't really explain. I'd always wanted to be in the Marines, actually, but they don't have their own medical program; they use Navy Corpsmen. I joined the Navy, became a Corpsman, and then was stationed with Marines. I might be Navy, but my closest guys are Marines."

"Have you been overseas at all or just in the US?" I asked him, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer to that question or not, but feeling like I needed to ask.

"The night I met you was my first home from Japan, where I'd been for the last year."

I looked at him in shock because, Japan? Wow. That's so far from home; I couldn't imagine being that far away…and for an entire year? There's just no way. I'm a daddy's girl and need to talk to my parents constantly. My phone bill would be insane.

"You were away from your family, in another country, for a year? How were you able to do it? Did you come home at all?" I must have tossed too many questions out at once because he held his hand up to slow me down. 

"Bella, take a breath," he laughed out, "I wasn't able to come home, no, but I did stay in contact with my parents and sister as much as I could. We talked on the phone once a month or so, we emailed all the time and they made sure to send me care packages constantly. As much as I hated being away, the experience of being out there was something I'll always be grateful for." He had a wry smile on his face when he continued, "There are far worse places one could be sent when you belong to the government."

Speaking of that…

"So, when do you go back? Are you stationed around here somewhere?" This is probably something I should have asked him before I got emotionally invested, but I might as well get the answer now.

"I'm stationed down South at Twenty-Nine Palms, where I'm expected back in a few days, but I'm not set to be deployed anytime soon. So, if you don't mind some road trips…" He looked both hopeful and nervous and I realized he was tossing that ball into my court.

If I wanted him, which I did, I'd have to get used to a long-distance relationship. And, while he said he didn't have any deployments coming up, how long would that last?

Was this the type of thing I wanted and was Edward the type of guy that was worth it?

 _I was in way over my head._

 **See you guys in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

 **Thanks to HeartForTwilight and shouldbecleaning for their amazing prereader skills!**

 **I don't know if I'll get another chapter out before the holiday weekend…we've got an open house both Saturday and Sunday, so I'll be going nuts!**

 **Send me all your good thoughts for getting our house sold! :)**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been three weeks since that night at my apartment; the night where I told Edward I was willing to try this long distance thing, with him. Had it been anyone else, I'm not sure I would have been as open to the idea.

I'm not saying I'm totally ok with the thought of being away from him for weeks at a time, but there's something about him that draws me in and I think I'd have regretted telling him no.

His face lit up when I told him I thought road trips were awesome.

The kiss he planted on me after was pretty fantastic, too; as was the hour-long make out session that followed.

It hasn't been easy, even in the first few weeks, since he's returned to base. We talk every night after work, though he has to go out onto his balcony for cell reception…and so his roommate doesn't try to grab the phone and tell me all of "Eddie's" sordid history. _That was a great call._

We haven't been able to see each other since he left but he's planning on coming home this weekend and I'll be heading down to see him in two weeks; which is why I'm currently browsing the selection at Victoria's Secret with Amber.

"Bella, are you looking for the "take me hard" look or the "love me long time" look?"

I looked at her incredulously and said, "Are you for real? I'm just looking for something to welcome him home in; I don't need you getting all freaky on me."

She just laughed and told me to go to the fitting room and she'll handle the rest.

"I don't trust you to stay away from the granny panties and cutesy pieces. You need to welcome this boy home in something _hot_."

"Amber! I'm sure whatever I wear will have the desired effect." _Maybe I should text him a few pictures and see what he thinks…_

As much as it pained me to admit, Amber did have a point. I wanted him _wanting_ to come home to me as often as possible. Maybe I did need to spice up my collection a bit.

I wasn't one for wearing lingerie in past relationships, it was too much work and I never had the urge to do it. But for Edward I wanted to do this and _so_ much more.

Just as I was about to find a really racy set and text him, he beat me to the punch.

 **E: Hey, baby, what are you up to today?**

 _He called me "baby." Insert melting legs._

 _Le sigh._

 **B: Amber and I are out shopping and I'm having an** _ **absolute**_ **blast…I miss you.**

 **E: What kind of shopping exactly? Anything exciting? And I miss you, too. I'll be home before you know it.**

 **B: Not possible, I already know it. Buuuut, I can't wait for you to get home!**

 **B: The shopping is a surprise. Drop it.**

I guess now would be a good time to send some pictures.

Let's see. Black and red leather? For the love of...Amber! _Pass._

Ooh! I like this one. Rich red with lace in all the right places. Racy yet sweet. _Like me._

Now, do I put it on _then_ take the picture? Or take a picture with it on the hanger?

Who am I kidding? On the hanger it is…

 **B: Just a little something to get you through the day.**

 _And….send!_ Eat your heart out, Navy Boy.

 **E: Holy crap, Bella! What are you trying to do to me? Uggghhhhh! Let me see it on, baby. I know it looks so much better on you.**

 **B: The sooner you get home, the sooner you get to see it. I need to get back to Amber…talk soon, babe!**

 **E: Not cool, Kitten. xoxo**

"Bella! Will you stop mooning over your phone and pay attention to me! We only have another fifteen minutes before you need to get back to the office and you're playing on your phone instead of…"

Cutting her off before she blew out an eyeball I said, "Calm down, Amber. I found what I'm getting. Let's get out of here and hit a drive-thru because I am starving."

She grabbed what was in my hand as soon as I stepped out of the dressing room and gave it a once over. Expecting a fight over its lack of "sexy," I was pleasantly surprised when she said she liked it.

"I'm proud of you, B. This isn't exactly what I'd have gotten, but it's so much better than what you usually pick out." She gave me a wicked smile, smacked me on my ass and told me to move it.

 _Two hours to go…two hours until Edward is home…two hours and he's all mine for the weekend._

Checking the clock for the billionth time that afternoon, I forced myself to get to work in an attempt to move the rest of the afternoon along. And, you know, get my work done.

Walking out of his office, Eleazar comes over to me and asks, "Bella, I've got a guy coming in later today to pick up some documents for his father, Carlisle. I've never met his son, so I'm not sure on his name, but he should be in around 5."

I looked at him like he was nuts and said, "Eli, you've got a client's son coming in at 5:00 p.m. on a Friday? We lock up at 5. I've got to get myself out of here by 5. Please tell me you're the one sticking around and I just need to welcome him at the door?" I begged.

"Sorry, kid, I'm taking off for an appointment across town; this one's all yours. I'll make sure everything is ready for you before I leave."

I wanted to say more but knew it wouldn't be professional so I simply said, "Ok," and went back to my computer.

I was so focused on these applications that I didn't even notice Eli had come up until he dropped a stack of papers down on my ledge.

"I'm off, here are the papers, and have a great weekend." He smiled at me as he headed to the front.

"Say hi to Carmen for me!" I yelled to him before he was all the way out the door. I got a smile and a wave before I was left alone. To deal with some guy's son who would probably be late.

Figuring now would be a good time to text Edward and let him know I'd be there as soon as I could, I got my phone out and started to type. That's when I heard the door open and footsteps headed towards me.

 _Great, I can't even get a text out._

I put on my "professional" smile and looked up…just in time to see Edward standing in front of me looking all kinds of smokin'.

"Kitten," he smiled, "I feel like I always have to convince you to close your mouth and come hug me." With a wink he walked over and pulled me out of my chair and into a bear hug, once which I returned with as much strength as I could.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I was just getting ready to text you because I have to wait for this guy's son to come in so I can give him this stuff and I knew I was going to be late and…" My rambling was straight cut off.

By lips.

Edward's lips.

 _Ah, I've so needed these lips._

We stayed together until we both needed to take a breath but didn't fully separate, neither of us wanted to let go of the contact we've so clearly missed.

I tried again, this time a little calmer, "I'm so happy to see you, confused as to why you're _here_ in my office, but happy." He smiled at me, gave me a quick peck, and picked up the documents I had sitting on my desk. Waiting for the son that _still_ hadn't shown up.

"I know, I know, we can leave as soon as this dude gets his head out of his video games and gets over here." I said to him, still annoyed at having to stay late.

"Actually, I'll take these," he laughed, "and I stopped playing video games a while ago. I'd much rather play you." 

"What are you going on about?" I asked him, completely and utterly confused.

He just smiled at me and said, "These are for Carlisle, ya? That's my dad. He called Eleazar earlier today and said that I'd be stopping by."

"Wait. So, you're the son I've been waiting on? Why didn't you tell me, ya jerk?!" I laughed out as I gave him a small shove. "I've been so worried about being late and not being able to get to my apartment before you and you were coming here the whole time?"

"Surprise" He giggled out as he jumped away from the rubber bands I'd started shooting at him.

I started laughing as I yelled, "You're so lucky I'm a terrible shot with these!"

After a mini rubber band battle, he jumped over the trash can and tackled me to the floor, abruptly stopping our game.

"I really missed you, kitten, and when my dad mentioned he was going to be stopping off downtown to grab some paperwork; I offered thinking I could stop by and see you when I was done." He gave me a sweet smile and continued, "Imagine my surprise to pull up to the address he gave me and find your building. Once again, fate was working in our favor, baby."

I leaned up, kissed him, then pushed him off of me and stood up. "I guess this means we can head out then, right?" I walked towards my desk, giving him an extra little booty shake and said, "I believe I have some things to show you back at my place…"

He walked over, grabbed my purse and said, "I'm driving. We'll get your car tomorrow, assuming you're ok to drive, that is." He tossed a wink at me, took my hand and led me outside.

As he was opening his car door he asked, "Do you need to lock up or anything?"

I shook my head and told him that there were others that left later than I did and they'd take care of it. With one final smile, he closes the door and runs around to the other side.

"Do you want to stop somewhere and grab food or get some delivered?" I ask as he pulls away from the curb.

"I'm going to be totally honest with you, I've been thinking about getting you home and in bed for weeks now. So, what would you rather do, Bella?"

I didn't even bother to answer him, just pulled up my Dominos app, ordered some pizza and told him it would be there shortly.

"I'm both amused and turned on by the fact that you have a Domino's app on your phone." He says as he pulls onto the freeway. "You're the first girl I've met that seems to have a love of pizza that rivals mine. It's hot." He says looking over at me.

And que the blush. I freaking hate blushing.

"Shut up." Is my witty response. "Just focus on driving before we get into a crash and miss the fun part of the night."

"Every minute I'm with you is fun, kitten." He says as he slides his arm over the arm rest to tangle his hand with mine.

 _Sigh._

We've consumed our weight in pizza, watched The Avengers, and are snuggled together on my couch enjoying each other when I remember that I've got something I'd been waiting to show him.

I look up at him and tell him that I need to use the restroom and I'll be right back. He gives me a little squeeze then releases me and I hurry into my room.

Immediately I see the bag I'd kept on my dresser and I race over and grab it before going into the bathroom. I pull out the red lace I've been thinking about all day and shimmy out of my clothes. Once on, I look in the mirror and do some quick maintenance on my frizzy hair, turn out the lights, and make my way back out to the living room.

Nervous as hell.

 _I've never been this forward before. What if he doesn't like women who take control? That would make me look like a complete tool. Oh hell, I don't think I can go out there like this. I'm putting my clothes back on._

I stop in my tracks when I hear his sharp intake of breath behind me. _Well, shit._

Turning around I watch as his gaze travels up and down my body, causing goosebumps to erupt all over my skin. I take a deep breath and go to say something when he cuts my words off and smashes his lips to mine.

They're hungry and full of want as hands start to grab, push and pull.

Before I know what's happening, I'm being pushed down the hall towards my bedroom and he's pulling off his shirt as we go.

We make it into my room where he says, "I can't get over how beautiful you are. You take my breath away and this looks _so_ much better on you than it did in that picture."

Before I can respond, he's kissing me again and I'm lost in a world of bliss. I reach for his shorts, determined to kick this up a notch, when there's a loud banging on my front door and an annoying voice with it.

"BELLA! Open the door! I need to talk to you!"

 _You have GOT to be kidding me!_

 **Don't hate me!**

 **I'll be back soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **Once again, thanks to my awesome prereaders HeartForTwilight and shouldbecleaning!**

 **And thanks to all of you who didn't actually try to kill me after the last chapter…!**

 **I won't take up too much of your time…enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I jumped off my bed, grabbed my robe all while apologizing over and over to Edward. I was absolutely mortified.

"I am so, so, so sorry about this!" I rushed to tell him as I started making my way out to the front room. He reached his hand out and stopped me asking, "Bella, wait. Who in the world is banging on your door like that? Is there a crazy ex I need to be concerned with?"

I couldn't help it. I was full of frustration and lust and anger at being interrupted, I broke and started hyena laughing.

"Holy crap, no. It's my idiot brother who probably did another idiot thing to piss off his girlfriend and wants to know how to make her take his calls."

"Thank Christ; I was really worried there for a second. One minute we're enjoying each other and then next some guy is pounding on your door." He hugged me as the banging started up again.

With a large sigh and a quick kiss, I ran to the door and pulled it open to see my brother looking like shit.

"Emmett, I'm going to beat the piss out of you if you don't tell me, quickly, what it is that you need so I can get on with the rest of my night." Then I felt like a jerk because he really didn't look good.

With a sigh I opened the door wider and told him to come in.

I walked into my bedroom to change and apologize to Edward, again, for all of this.

He was already dressed when I got there and offered to stay hidden if I wasn't ready for him to meet my family. To which I told him to shut up and come with me…after I put some clothes on.

We walked out to the living room and I stopped near the couch and said, "Em, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Babe, this is my younger brother, Emmett."

Emmett, being a laid back kind of guy, got up and shook hands with Edward and didn't even bother questioning why he was coming out of my room at this time of night.

"Hey man, I'm sorry to barge in on you guys but I've gotta talk to my sister. Bells, Rose kicked me out again and I _swear_ I didn't do anything that deserved it this time. Help me! Has she called you?" After finally taking a breath, he plops down on the couch and looks at me with the saddest eyes.

"Em, what happened? Did you guys get into a fight?" I say as I sit next to him.

He looks over to Edward, then to me and starts telling us what happened.

"She asked me to grab dinner on the way home tonight, so I did, when I got to her place and showed her what I'd gotten, she got pissed at me and said I should have known better. Then she slammed the door in my face and locked it." He looks so heartbroken and it's killing me, until I ask him what he brought for dinner.

"I went to that sushi place down the road…" Wait a minute…

"You got _sushi_ for Rose?! What were you thinking, Em? She's allergic to seafood!"

No wonder she was pissed at him. They've been dating long enough for him to know something like that.

His face paled and he stood up so fast, I almost fell off the couch.

"I'm so stupid! My poor Rosie. I have to go, Bells! It was nice to meet you, Ed!"

Before I could even think about a response, he was out the door and running down the hallway.

Well, I guess the "meet my brother" portion of the night was officially over. Now…where were we?

I looked up at Edward, who looked shocked at everything that just went down, and realized that what we _were_ enjoyingbefore my brother interrupted us was going to have to wait a bit longer.

He looked like he had some questions.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him as I got up and made my way over to where he was standing. "You look a little confused."

He opened his mouth to say something, shook his head and just looked at me for a minute before saying, "I thought meeting your brother would be…more…than that. I wasn't expecting him to come barreling into our date, tell us about trying to poison his girlfriend and then run out of here in a span of five minutes."

He reached for me and asked, "Baby, is your entire family this crazy?"

We both laughed at that and I told him that yes, my family was nuts.

"Em is dating one of my coworkers, Rose, though no one at the office knows that…they wanted it kept quiet until they knew it was serious. Em used to date someone else at the office and they're attempting to stay away from drama for as long as possible." I told him. "Em and his ex, Sheryl, ended in a very messy way and, if she were to learn about Rose, it could get very arctic at the office."

"He's really just a big kid who loves everything and takes nothing seriously. That can be amazing and infuriating at the same time." I hugged him close and apologized for tonight again, I felt terrible about it.

"I already said this, but there's no reason to be sorry. Your brother was having a moment and needed you; it's no big deal. I'd have been there for my sister, too. Though I doubt she'd bring her boyfriend fish if he was allergic…though I have nothing to worry about because my fourteen year old sister has absolutely **NO** business having a boyfriend." Then he started muttering something about needing to call home in the morning…

I had to get his focus back. We had been on our way to some Class A lovin' and I wasn't going to skip it again. When he reached for his phone I yanked my shirt off and tossed it at him. When he tried for his phone again, I tossed my shorts at him.

I knew he was messin' with me when he tried for his phone _again_ so I straddled him and threw the phone to the other side of the couch and kissed him with as much force as I could.

Oh ya.

That got his attention.

In fact, it seemed to have gotten _all_ of his attention…if you know what I mean…

I tugged his shirt off while he picked me up and carried me back to my room.

In between groping and dominating tongues, he asked, "Should I be expecting anymore interruptions tonight or do you think we can get back to where we were?"

I ran my nails down his back, smiling at the hiss that came from him and responded, "Well, if you're ready for the good stuff then put me down so I can go grab the mint Bailey's I've got in the fridge. It's the best around."

He smacked my ass and tossed me on the bed, crawling over me and biting my neck, "Listen here, kitten, I don't take kindly to being teased. Especially after the night we've had." His bites turned to nibbles, then to licks and I forgot any snappy comebacks that had been on the tip of my tongue.

He'd rendered me speechless.

Again.

We rolled around, ripping off the last of our clothes, until we were _finally_ skin to skin.

I pushed him on his back and crawled up his body, starting from the tips of his toes.

When I reached the insides of his thighs, I licked and nibbled until he was panting and begging me to take him in my mouth. With a quickness he wasn't expecting, I took him as far back as I could without gagging.

"Oh, Bella, please!" I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted from me, not knowing what he liked, but I was pretty confident I could find out.

I sucked my cheeks in as I came back up and then slammed right back down; taking his balls in my hands as I did. Thankfully, I'd put my hand around his base because he started aggressively arching off the bed and I realized my man liked it a little rough.

The faster I went the louder his moans got until all I could make out was my name in a constant loop.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…you're killing me, baby…please make me come. I can't take anymore." He gasped as he tried to gulp air into his lungs. This only spurred me on and I doubled my efforts until he was grabbing my shoulder and telling me he was coming.

I may have loved making him feel this way, but I wasn't about to swallow his spunk.

So, I lifted my mouth off with a pop and continued to work him with my mouth until I felt him swell and hot streams covered my hands. As I slowed down, he heaved a sigh and drug me up to his face, kissing me with more strength than I assumed he'd have.

"That was the thing of dreams, kitten." He said while fighting for his breath.

"What can I say? I aim to please." I winked at him and snuggled into his sweaty side.

The only problem was I wasn't hugeon snuggling after sex and he was wicked hot and sticky. I slowly moved away, just a little bit, and then said, "Feel like joining me in the shower? My hands are a little on the sticky side…"

I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, turning to look as him as I went.

"Baby, after that, I'm pretty sure I am in your debt. You walking into the other room isn't helping me with that, so why don't you get that sexy ass of yours back in this bed and we can talk showers later?"

His words, mixed with that smirk, almost had me, but the thought of having him wet and naked in a steamy shower was overriding the rest of my thoughts.

"I'll make you a deal," I started, "join me in the shower and I'll show you exactly what I'd like in return for your current blissed out state."

Turning back towards the bathroom, I hear him jump out of bed and in the next instant, he's behind me and slamming my back into his chest.

 _Umph. He's SO hard._

"That sounds like an amazing offer."

Laughing I led him to the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the steam fill the space.

"You ready, baby?"

 **AN:**

 **Have an amazing 4** **th** **, for all of my US readers, and an awesome Monday for everyone outside of the US!**

 **See you guys in a few days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **I won't keep you guys for too long…I know you want to see what's in store for Bella. ;)**

 **Thanks again to my amazing prereaders, HeartForTwilight and shouldbecleaning!**

 **Just so we're all aware…I own the plot, not the characters…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

"All I ever am is _ready_ when I'm around you, Bella." He whispered into my ear while running his nose up and down the side of my neck. "Now, why don't you show me what I can do to thank you for letting me feel that incredible mouth of yours."

I shivered as I led him into the shower and dropped my head back to let the hot water run over my hair.

His hands came up, bringing my mouth to his, and pushed his lips to mine for a bruising kiss. Tongues mingled, hands wandered and soon, I was in his arms and pushed against the shower wall.

"Touch me, Edward, please." I begged, not caring how desperate I was sounding. If I didn't feel him where I needed him, and soon, I was going to combust.

"Show me, baby. You promised you'd show me."

Taking his hand, I led it up my body until he was fully grabbing my breast and showed him how to squeeze to make me groan. He seemed to know exactly what I wanted and took both in his hands while teasing my nipples with his thumbs.

My head hit the wall as I threw it back in ecstasy, moans and heavy breathing consuming us, while he learned my body.

"Is this the only place you need my touch, kitten?" He groaned. "Or is there another kitten in need of petting? Show me." He said while taking my hand in his, begging me with his eyes to lead him to where we both wanted him to go.

While looking right in his piercing green eyes, I slowly moved his hand to the swollen spot that was frantic for attention.

His fingers trailed along the outside of my lower lips, teasing until I was panting and pleading for more.

When his thumb made contact with my clit, at the same moment his middle finger entered me, I shattered, unable to hold on any longer.

He moved his fingers around slowly until the last of my spasms calmed, then he reached over for my shampoo and started to wash my hair.

I was spent and could do nothing other than lean against him and soak up the tenderness he was showing me.

Eventually, I was able to move and I proceeded to wash him, as he had done me, until we were both full of giggles and silly smiles.

We made it to the bed, towels forgotten, and snuggled in deep for a restful night of sleep.

The next morning was crazy.

Edward and I were supposed to be at his parent's house for brunch so I could meet everyone.

I was _so_ looking forward to it…

Actually, I was freaking the hell out. Meeting parents isn't something I enjoy doing, as I've never been all that close to parents of boyfriends in the past. We never hung out with them enough to get to know them, but Edward's family was close and I was going to be spending a lot of time with them…if I wanted this to work.

And I _really_ wanted this to work.

"Bella? Are you about ready to go, babe? We need to get a move on it if we're going to be there on time." He said from the kitchen.

Running a brush through my hair I yelled back, "Give me just a minute and I'll be done!"

I hurried through my room, grabbing my jacket as I went, and met him in the front room. He, of course, looked amazing in fitted dark jeans and a green button up, and I took a minute to enjoy the view.

"You better keep your eyes up here or we _will_ be late and you can explain to my mom the reason why." He said with a laugh in his voice.

I tossed him a dirty look, which he seemed to enjoy, and told him I was good to go.

He took my hand, bringing it to his lips and said, "You look beautiful, kitten. I can't wait for my family to meet you."

 _And the nerves were back._

All I could manage was a weak smile and nod.

We were in his car, heading towards his parent's house, when I asked him to tell me more about his sister. Out of everyone, I was the most concerned about meeting her because Edward so clearly loved her. And, being a sister myself, I knew that if you pissed her off…your relationship could very well be doomed.

He told me that she came as a complete surprise when he was eight and, even though she was unexpected, they were overjoyed when she arrived.

"Things haven't been easy for Charlotte, or my parents for that matter. When she was born, she was born with a condition called Hydrocephalus, which simply put means she's got excess fluid in her brain." I looked at him in shock, he'd never told me this before, in all the times we've talked about our families, he's never mentioned his sister had a _flippin' brain condition!_

I knew nothing about this, so my mind immediately went to all these disabilities she might have, if I had to be careful around her, if she would even be feeling up to talking. All of these things were tossing me into a panic.

"Kitten, I see your brain going in overdrive…what's got you all twisted up?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his thigh.

Trying not to sound like an insensitive asshat, I simply asked him what her condition meant and if she was up for having company.

His laughter was loud and I had half a mind to break out a can of whoop ya ass if he didn't stop.

After calming down he said, "Baby, my sister is a hellion and you'd never even know she had anything going on. She's smarter than any fifteen year old I've ever met and she's got a smart mouth to match it." He gave me a sweet smile and said, "You're too cute for words sometimes. But, I promise you, she's more than ready to meet you. Just don't be offended if her mouth walks away from her. She's not known for her tactfulness."

Great. I made an ass out of myself _and_ I find out that his sister is just like me with her snarkiness.

I'm starting to think this is going to be a very long day.

Pulling up to their driveway was more difficult than I was expecting because there was literally nowhere to park.

"Uh, babe, I thought it was just going to be your parents and your sister? Why does it look like there's a family reunion going on over here?" I asked him shakily.

Meeting his family was one thing, but meeting _his family_ was something completely different and I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

Edward heaved a massive sigh, apologized and said his mom must have mentioned to someone that he was going to be in town and that's usually all it took for the family to descend.

"I really am sorry about this. Do you want me to call my mom and say you aren't feeling well? I can take you back to your car and meet up with you later tonight?" He said while looking at me apologetically. And, I'll admit, I did mull over that thought for a minute, but decided to suck it up and get out of the car.

"We're already here, we might as well get in there and say hello before those ladies over at the window come out to get us." I laughed while looking at three women trying to stay hidden behind curtains while looking at us.

"Oh, for the love of…those are my aunts and the one in the yellow is my mom." He said while running his hand through his hair and blushing straight to his ears. "I can't believe them. What do they think this is…my prom or something? I'm twenty freaking three!"

The string of profanities that left his mouth on the way to the front door had me in hysterics and was going a long way in calming me down. I squeezed his hand and told him to chill, they were just being moms and I knew for a fact my mom would do the same thing.

Before he could fully turn the handle, the door popped open and we were met with the woman that had been leading the lookout crew, his mom.

"It's about time you came up here, Edward Anthony!"

He straight got middle named! _Ahahahaha!_

Best. Welcome. Ever.

"Mooooom. Really?" He sighed out in exasperation. "This is my girlfriend, Bella. Babe, this is my mom, Esme. Those crazy bats over there would be my Aunt Dayna and Aunt Nicole…Ouch!" He said, rubbing the back of his head where his mom had just smacked him.

"Watch it, you!" She said as she smiled over at me. "Bella, it's such a pleasure to meet you! We were starting to think my son made you up since he was refusing to bring you over." She giggled at Edward's look of disbelief as she said that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me."

"None of that, we are the least formal bunch you'll ever meet! Just call me Esme. Now, Edward, take her over to meet your father and then get her something to eat." She said as she pushed us to the other side of the house.

He whispered out a "Yes, ma'am" as he took me over to where a few men were sitting around laughing at the exchange taking place in front of them.

Looking over at the men I could immediately pick out Edward's father. He was such a good mix of both of his parents that it wasn't hard at all.

"Hey everyone," he said as he led me over, "This is Bella. Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle and my Uncles Paul and Darin."

They all gave me a smile and a wave and his dad stood up to shake my hand.

"Bella, it really is good to meet you and know for certain that you aren't a fictional character created by my son." Carlisle said with a laugh and a wink to Edward.

I laughed with him and returned the sentiment before Edward forcefully moved me back to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Kitten, I feel like I'll be apologizing all day for them, so I'm just going to toss out a wide apology for anything crazy that's done or said while we're here." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I gave him a wide smile and said, "Don't even worry about it; they are so much like my family that it's comforting. And besides, this is a much better way to meet your family than having them bust into your apartment…" I said with a cheeky smile and turned to the food spread.

All of the worry I had done this morning kept me from eating and I was starving.

I felt Edward lean down and bite my ear before saying, "Minx," then moving on to his own plate of food.

We'd been hanging out and talking to his aunts for a bit when I saw a young girl walking towards us out of the corner of my eye.

The look she had on her face told me all I needed to know: This was absolutely his sister and she was not going to take it easy on me.

Edward saw her at the same time and said, "Charlotte! It's about time you got your lazy ass out here. I've been waiting to introduce you."

He walked over to his sister, who was so much smaller than him, gave her a hug and walked her over. "Char, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, my little sister, Charlotte." I stood to introduce myself when she looked over at me and said, "Girlfriend? That status changed rather quickly, don't you think? I thought you guys were just "hanging out?"

 _Well then. Aren't you just a ray of friggin' sunshine?_

Not sure what to say, I just stood there and waited for Edward to take the lead on this one.

"Damnit, Char! I told you to be nice to her!" Edward yelled at his sister, who looked like she was about to cut him down at the ankles.

Esme came around the corner at that exact moment and flicked the ear on both of her children saying, "You two better watch your mouths! I can't believe this is the first impression we're giving Bella! I raised you both better than this, so knock it off. Got me?"

They both looked properly chastised and agreed before Charlotte turned to me with a half sincere smile and told me it was nice to meet me.

One of my ever present flaws then popped out, and I'll forever regret this moment:

I looked at Charlotte and said, "It's really nice to meet you, too, hun."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Hun? Oh, no, I don't think so. It's C-H-A-R-L-O-T-T-E, _not_ hun. I am NOT your anything, understand?"

Ladies and gentlemen, I just got told by a fifteen year old. I think it's time for me to die now.

"THAT'S IT! Charlotte shut your mouth and go outside with your cousins. Maybe some fresh air will cool your jets. Bella, I am so terribly sorry for my children and their behavior; I'm so embarrassed." Esme breathed out as she rushed over to where Edward and I were standing.

"Honestly, Esme, don't even worry about it. I have a thing with nicknames but I'd have acted the same way in Charlotte's situation. It's no big deal, truly." I said trying to make her feel better for my stupid slip of the tongue.

 _I guess this could be going worse, right?_

"Bella, would you like to come outside with me?" Charlotte asked, looking a little too excited at the prospect.

 _And now it's worse._

"Sure, I'll be right out."

His sister is going to cut me out there.

Maybe he'll come along, too?

 _Lord help me._

 **AN:**

 **Chapter 8 is almost done so I'll see you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 **Thank you to my sister, who talks me through every chapter and my awesome pre-readers, HeartForTwilight and shouldbecleaning. :)**

Chapter 8

After assuring Edward that I'd be fine outside alone with Charlotte, I grabbed my beer and headed out to see what the tiny terror wanted with me.

I found her sitting on a fold up chair in the driveway and walked over to sit in the one that was on the other side of her.

"Do you really like my brother or do you just want to be with him because he's in the military?"

 _There will be no beating around the bush with this girl._

"If I'm being honest, Charlotte, him being in the Navy was a deterrent for me and I almost walked away because I wasn't sure dating a guy in the military was right for me." I said as I looked directly at her. "But, I want to be with him and I'm willing to take on whatever that means."

She looked right back at me, no hint of emotion on her face and responded, "So what changed then? What made you decide he was _good enough_ , even though he's military?"

With a sigh I said, "It was all him. I realized my life would be better with him in it than not and I wanted to give this a chance to thrive. Thankfully, he felt the same way."

Nodding her head she told me that she understood that being the sister of someone who's gone all the time isn't easy either.

Just when I was thinking that maybe we'd started to find common ground, she threw out there, "Me being fifteen doesn't mean I won't come after you if you hurt him." With a smirk, she got up and walked back in the house. Leaving me, once again, in total shock of these Cullens.

Seeing that his sister had gone back inside, Edward walked over to me and wanted to know if I was ok and if Charlotte had said anything to upset me.

"No, of course not," I said. "She talked to me exactly how I'd talk to my brother's girlfriend if I was ever in the same situation." I stood up and hugged him, then pulled him back in the house to mingle for a little bit longer before we headed out.

Edward and I had an amazing weekend getting to know his family, then getting to know more of each other, before his weekend was over and he needed to get back down south.

It had only been a few days and I was finding that texts and phone calls just weren't cutting it.

 _Maybe he'd be up for some Skype later?_

 **B: Hey babe! How's your day going? I miss you something crazy.**

 **E: Hey sugar lips, I miss you, too. Nothing special going on over here, just working, trying to stay busy and eating my weight in pizza.**

 **B: Sugar lips? Let's never use that name again, ok? Lol**

 **E: I couldn't help it. Your lips are amazing. It's one of the things I miss the most when I'm away from you. ;)**

 **B: As much as I'd love to finish your pervy conversation, I've gotta get back to these files before Eli gets back from lunch. Wanna Skype tonight? I miss your face.**

 **E: Hell ya! I can finish my perv talk then! Talk soon, baby!**

Smiling, I put my phone down and finished up with the files just as my office phone rang.

"This is Bella," I said into the receiver.

"Hey! It's Ali, what are your plans for Friday night? Is Edward in town?"

"Hmm…I was planning on sitting on my couch with Amber until she gets bored and goes to some random bar. Why? What's up?" I asked Alice as I started sorting through emails. _How in the heck did this spammer get my work email? Do I look like I need a temp agency?!_

"We were thinking about hitting up a local hole in the wall, if you're interested. I think Rose and Emmett are joining us. You should come! We haven't had a chance to hang out since things started heating up with you guys…" She was practically whining so I gave in.

"Sure, why not? What time are you guys heading out?" I asked her, already preparing myself for Amber's squeals when I tell her that I'm _willingly_ going out this weekend.

Alice took a second to think then said, "Why don't we meet up around 9 on Saturday? I'll text you the address!"

"Sounds good, Al. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch!"

Hanging up, I started wondering how Edward would feel about me going to a bar without him. We haven't really talked about any of this stuff, seeing as though he was too tired to go out after work and I'm just too damn lazy.

Putting away a mental note to talk to him about it tonight, I grabbed a snack from my desk and went back to work.

Five came quicker than I expected and I hurried to shut my computer down so I could get home and get Skype set up.

"Honey, I have no idea what I'm doing wrong but I can't get this stupid Skype thing up to save my life! I'm going to throw this damn computer out the friggin' window!" I blurted into the phone after trying for almost thirty minutes to get it working.

Laughing at my antics, Edward said, "Ok, take a breath and tell me what you've done so far. Maybe you missed a step and I can help you fix it. But, if you throw out your computer, you won't be able to see my amazingly handsome face. That would be crappy for everyone involved."

Blowing out a huge gulp of air that I'd taken into my body when I took a massive drink of my beer, I proceeded to tell him what I'd done.

"Ok, I downloaded the stupid app onto my computer. Then I told the stupid app that I wanted it to run and install on said computer. THEN I told the stupid app that I was a new user and to hook me up already so I could see my stupidly fine ass boyfriend! And it still isn't working!" After that, I needed to take another breath…sans beer.

Then I heard the thing that could turn my crap mood into something of demonic proportions…he was _laughing_ at me!

No, he wasn't laughing, he was howling.

How. Dare. He.

"Are you seriously laughing right now? I'm over here freaking the hell out because this isn't working and, instead of helping me, you're _laughing_! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him, thinking that would cool him off.

No. He kept laughing.

I'm pretty sure he just put the phone down.

Hell no. I'm not in the mood for this.

"CALL BACK WHEN YOU ARE READY TO BE USEFUL!" I screamed into the phone, hoping he could hear me over himself, and then hung up.

I know, I know, totally immature. I was clearly PMS'ing because everything was getting on my last nerve today.

It wasn't even a full minute before he was calling me back, attempting to hide his chuckles and telling me he was sorry.

Liar.

We didn't get Skype fixed, but he told me he'd check it out the next time he was up in the Bay.

Instead, he told me about these guys that were driving him up the wall at the office.

"Babe, you wouldn't believe the things these kids get into. They can't do simple tasks, I have to watch every move they make so they don't hurt themselves and I end up having to stay late to finish my work because I spend all day with them!" He said while trying to maintain his temper. "I just don't know what else to do. They aren't anywhere near competent enough to be taking temperatures, let alone diagnosing. They are supposed to be learning and all they are doing is jacking everything up."

Poor guy sounded so defeated and sad.

I wanted to hug him.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help you. But, I'd probably screw up worse than they are. Then you've got the whole "I'm not in the military and have no business being there" situation." Hoping for a laugh, which I got, I kept going, "I mean, I could put on the uniform and take your temperature, if you'd like?"

The laughter abruptly stopped.

"Oh, baby, I would _love_ that." He breathed into the phone.

 _Gotcha._

"Which part? Me taking your temperature or me in uniform? I said as I pulled up Amazon on my phone…they sold "uniforms," right? Plus, with Prime, I get could it before I left for the weekend.

"You can take my temperature in _any_ form you see fit. I'm open to…experimenting…to get the best reading."

 _Holy. Shit._

 _New panties needed?_ _ **Yes.**_

Gearing up to say something deliciously naughty, my thought was cut off by Edward yelling at someone to hold on then telling me he had to go.

 _Damnit._

"I'm sorry, baby. We've got an early day tomorrow and Mike is yelling at me to shut the hell up before he tosses my phone in the dumps." He laughed, sounding both amused and annoyed.

Sighing I said, "Ok, no worries. I miss you and I'll talk to you tomorrow…dream about me in a uniform…maybe I'll see what I can do about acquiring one…"

"Fuck, Bella. Now I won't be able to sleep. Shit. I miss you so much. I'll call you tomorrow."

With a loud, goofy smooch through the phone, he hung up and I was left a horny, lonely mess.

I made it to work early the next day, wanting to stop off at the coffee shop up the road first.

I'm addicted to their iced mochas and was in desperate need of one because the sleep I got last night was restless at best.

Plopping down into my seat I pulled open my email and the calendar to see what my day was going to be like.

 _Awesome._

27 emails already this morning because some client can't find his paperwork and, apparently, it's _our_ fault.

 _Blowing up the admin's email is going to help you find your stuff? Nah. It won't._

Thankfully, Eli's calendar was pretty open today, which meant I might see him and I might not. Not gonna lie…if it's the latter, I'll get a lot more work done. So, I wouldn't be opposed…just sayin'…

I looked down at my phone, hoping to see a text from Edward, but was disappointed to see a whole lotta nada. _Sigh._

Putting my phone in my drawer, I started on the first of the emails and read all the way down until I came to the most recent one. _Oh goody! If we don't respond back in…oh, twenty minutes ago…he's going to take his business elsewhere._

 _Lies. They never do._

I picked up the phone, preparing to call this irate client, when Eli stumbled in complaining of a headache and needing me to reschedule all appointments for the day.

Man, this day is looking better and better.

I made all the phone calls I needed to, scheduled Eli an appointment with his doctor, called the angry client back… _and managed to get an apology, thank you very much…_ then got to work on the packets for tomorrow's meeting.

Time must have gotten away from me bacuse the next thing I knew, Ali and Rose were standing at my desk asking if I was ready for lunch.

"Holy hell, Bells! We've been calling your name for like five minutes. What in the world are you into over there?" Rose said, clearly unhappy that I was cutting into our lunch hour.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, guys. I've been trying to get these packets together for the staff meeting and totally lost track of time. I'm good though, let's go!" I said while grabbing my purse and phone.

Walking over to the elevator I looked down at my phone and saw a crazy amount of texts and phone calls from Edward. _What the hell?_

I told the girls I'd meet them up there and turned towards the corner to call him back.

He answered on the first ring with a sigh and said something I'd been dreading since we got together.

"Baby, they just told us…we're being sent to Iceland. It's a twelve-month assignment."

 _Heart. Drop._

 **AN:**

 **Have a great Monday!**

 **See you soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **Happy Monday!**

 **I wanted to touch on a couple things, just in case my story is confusing anyone. This is not an angst story, I don't do well with angst...total wimp here! There will be drama, good amounts of it, eventually.**

 **The prologue will happen...promise.**

 **As for things taking a while, PPD literally changes you. It comes out of nowhere. I want people reading this to see how it happens but I don't feel as though I can accurately do that if you don't know who Bella was before PPD.**

 **Thank you to everyone sticking it out with me!**

 **And, as always, a huge thanks to my sis, HeartForTwilight and shouldbecleaning!**

Chapter 9

My mind was spinning and my heart was racing.

 _Edward was being sent to another country._

 _For TWELVE MONTHS._

How was this possible? He didn't have anything coming up and now he's leaving? I don't know what to do or how to handle this. It's already so hard with him 7 hours away, how are we going to make this work when he's a full day's travel…by plane…away?

"Baby, are you still there?" I heard Edward ask through the phone.

Realizing I'd completely zoned out, I quickly responded, "Ya, I'm here I just don't know what to say."

Sighing he said, "I know, I'm in shock, too. We heard something might be going on, but I never thought it would be this." He paused then said, "Bella, this doesn't change anything, does it? I mean, we can make this work, I know we can." He said, sounding almost desperate.

I thought about it for a second then said, "No. I mean yes! It does change things, but I think we can figure it out."

Collecting my thoughts as I went along I told him what I'd been holding in for a while now, "There's a connection I feel with you that I've never felt before. I have no idea what that means but I know I don't want to let it go. You understand me. You get my humor and don't think I'm a massive bitch all the time. I can be myself around you." I caught myself from going any further, worried I was going to scare him off.

He proved me wrong by saying, "I can't even tell you how long I've wondered if you've been feeling it, too. From the moment I first met you I _knew_ you were different than any other girl I'd met and all I wanted was to get to know you. Thankfully, you did let me spend time with you and it's done nothing but enhance what I already knew…you're the most insane, loveable, crazy girl and I'm so, so, so lucky to be able to call you mine."

Try as I might, I couldn't keep the tears away. I started blubbering like a baby and told him how much I missed him and wished we were together right now. That being away from him was so hard and I was scared over what the next year was going to bring. We were still pretty new to this relationship and, even though we both felt it had the potential to blossom into something amazing, this was absolutely terrifying.

It was a few days after his phone call and I found myself staring at my plate while having Sunday dinner at my parent's house.

"Bells? What has you so quiet tonight? Normally you can't shut up about this _boy_ you're seeing. He didn't do anything that would require my foot meeting his ass, did he?" My dad asked while looking somewhat concerned.

"No, daddy, it's nothing like that." Taking a big sigh I looked at my parents, then at Emmett and told them what's been going on. "Edward called the other day and told me his unit is being sent to Iceland for twelve months. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to say or how to feel and I…"

My mom cut me off before I could hyperventilate, "Honey, take a breath, will you?" She forced me to _literally_ take a deep breath then continued, "Bella, you've only been with this boy for a little while, are you sure this kind of long distance relationship is something you're prepared for?" She asked calmly.

Being the dramatic person that I am, I jumped on the defense with a qickness. "What the hell, mom? You don't think I can handle it or that we can't make this work? I _know_ we can, it's just a shock, ok? Damn."

The three of them sat there smiling at me and then I realized I'd been duped.

"Whatever, you all suck. And Emmett tried to kill Rose the other night! I'll get dessert!" I yelled, running from the table before Em could grab me. The rents were already yelling at him and it cracked me up.

 _Ahh. I needed a good laugh._

Emmett came in the kitchen a few minutes later and put me in a headlock while tickling the crap out of me for ratting him out.

Mom laid into him for being so careless and dad, after laughing and getting in trouble with mom, told him that he needed to grow up and pay better attention.

That just made me laugh harder, which made Em even more annoyed and mom found us on the kitchen floor in a full on wrestling match.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! Get your butts off my floor this instant!" Mom yelled, causing us both to stop instantly. She was a tiny woman but, when she got mad, you better mind yourself or she'll finish you.

"Sorry, mom" we both said while standing up and righting ourselves.

"Really mom, Emmett started it, coming in here and bugging me…"

My brother shoved me into the counter and said, "Shut up, Bella! You and your big mouth started this!"

"Like hell you overgrown child!"

"Beat it you whiny little daddy's girl!"

 _Then we felt the PAIN._

"OW! Mom!"

Yes. My 5'2" mother was currently holding the both of us by the ears. And it _hurt_!

"Let goooooo! I'm sorry that Bella was acting like such a jerk! I'll stop!" Emmett said, which only made mom squeeze harder.

"Shut up! Both of you! Now, get out of my kitchen and clear the table. Move!" She said what pushing us away from each other.

Walking out into the dining room we found dad hunched over the table with tears streaming down his face as he laughed his ass off.

 _Jerk._

"Ahahaha, you kids are so ridiculous. Why do you insist on getting your mother all riled up, huh? Now it's going to take twice as long to get her in the mood tonight."

"Oh, God! Daddy!" I said while gagging up my dinner.

"Get it done, dad! Wooop!" Emmett said, while looking like a fool, and clapping like he was talking to a friend instead of his father. Then he realized his father was talking about his mother and said, "Ew! Damnit. Leave mom alone!"

I shook my head and told him what a total idiot he was, then moved to sit down…anxiously awaiting cake.

Dad tossed his napkin at me, clearly wanting my attention, and said, "Now, I know you seem to really like this Edward guy, but are you positive this is what you want? There aren't any other guys around here that have caught your eye? Iceland is so far away…"

Rolling my eyes, I put a stop to his inquisition. "Dad, please, don't talk about other dudes catching my eye…it's so odd. And no, Edward has my full attention and I plan to stick this out as long as he'll have me. He's a good guy, daddy, and I wouldn't be going into something like this with anyone else."

He looked over at me, and I kept my gaze firm on him when he said, "Ok, I trust you, but I want to meet him the next time he is in town. If my baby girl is going to be giving this much of herself to someone, I have the right to know him. Understand?"

Smiling I said, "Absolutely."

"I was able to get a weekend pass so I'll be up there tomorrow afternoon, know of any place I can crash?" Edward said with a smirk in his voice.

 _Hmm._

Giggling I said, "I think I might. Rose is out of town with her mom this weekend and Em was talking about being lonely…you could probably bunk at his place. I'd sleep on the couch though, he's a snuggler."

He tried to sound angry but failed miserably and ended up saying, "I can't wait to see you. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can because the thought of not getting to hold you for months at a time is agonizing."

 _Don't cry._

 _Be strong._

 _Think of puppies and ice cream and…oooh! Naked Edward._

 _Ahhh, and I'm good._

"I can't wait to see _you._ " I said while mentally removing everything he might be wearing. "Why don't I plan something for us to do? Ya know, something to get our minds off what's coming." Where the hell did that come from? All I really want to do is lounge around the house. Maybe that's what I'll plan for us to do. There are _plenty_ of things we can do here at will take our minds off of Iceland…

"Really? You're going to plan a date? Babe, that sounds awesome!" He said, sounding happier than he had in a few days.

 _My big freaking mouth._

Trying to sound confident I jumped in, "Hell ya! I've already got a bunch of things in my head I've been thinking about doing when you're up here. It'll be awesome." Ok, maybe it would be awesome. I just want to see him. _Damnit. I'm such a girl._

Lowering his voice to that sexy drawl I can't get enough of he said, "We need to make sure your computer's Skype is properly working, too. There's no way I can go months without looking into your eyes, baby. I need to see you."

 _Fuuuuuuuck._

 _I think I just moaned out loud._

 _And he's moaning, too…_

"Shit, baby, your sounds drive me crazy." He said while trying to calm his breathing…which I could hear through the phone. It was making it impossible for me to relax, all I could picture was his face, right in front of mine, making those sounds.

Without thinking I quietly say, "I wish you were here with me so I could see your face while hearing you moan. I so desperately want to feel you surrounding me, holding me, while you _finally_ make me yours."

My body has broken out into goosebumps, I'm breathing so hard that I almost didn't hear his responding groan.

"Holy FUCK, I want you so bad, baby. Taking you is the only thing that's been on my mind for weeks and, when I get home, I'm going to keep you in bed for _days_ just to make sure you can feel me when I have to leave again." Talking a huge breath, he continues, "I'm going to take you slowly at first, working you up until you feel like you can't take anymore, then I'm going to turn you over and take you fast and hard until we both come so hard we can't see straight."

The panting couldn't be stopped if I tried. I'm burning with lust and I'm overwhelmed with the need to be with him, to touch him. "I need you so badly, Edward. I need you here with me and the thought of not being able to touch you for months at a time feels like I might stop breathing."

"I know, baby, I know. When they told me I thought I was going to come apart. I want you to come with me but I know we couldn't make that work right now. We will get through this and, when we do, I'm never leaving your side again."

"As much as I love hearing you say that, I know you can't make that promise. But, if you were here, I'd kiss you stupid because I know how much you mean that."

Getting off the phone is the last thing I want to do right now, but I need to get to bed if I'm going to make it to the office tomorrow.

"I miss you so much, but I need to get to sleep. Call me on your way home tomorrow? I've already cleared it with Eli, I'll be leaving the office early so I'll be here when you pull in" I tell him.

"Ok, Bell, I miss you, too and I'm going to drive as fast as I can, without getting pulled over, because the second I see you…you're mine. Night, baby."

He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he was gone. Leaving me to my thoughts…which would so be keeping me up tonight. Tomorrow…I would finally be his.

 _I can't wait._

 **See ya on the flip side!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

 **I'm sitting here, drinking hot Theraflu, and sweltering in my house thanks to Southern CA's need for hot weather. This cold is kicking my behind and my husband started a new job that has him stuck in traffic until 7 during the week. That means all 3 kids are allllll mine until he gets home.**

 **I'm so sleepy. =/**

 **Thanks to my sister, who keeps my grammar in check, and my pre-readers, HeartForTwilight and shouldbecleaning!**

Chapter 10

I'd spent the day doing everything I could to stay busy and _not_ pace my apartment.

First, Amber and I did manis and pedis. The groan the manicurist let out let me know it had been too long since I'd had my toes done. My bad.

Thankfully, she was able to clean them up with only minimal pain…now they are a sparkly coral and look like I own a pair of socks and _don't_ walk around barefoot all the time.

I've been buffed, plucked and waxed all in preparation for tonight. Which is going to be epic. If I don't die of frustration waiting for him to get here.

Thanks to Amber, I have a brand new lingerie set, complete with bows and lace. She also forced me to buy new candles, saying mine would only set the mood for a campout.

Because I was in desperate need of something to do while I waited, I started cooking. I figured he'd be hungry and in need of a home cooked meal once he got here, so I started on some beef stew with homemade rolls. For dessert, simple coconut macaroons…which happen to be his favorite.

I went one step further and dipped them in chocolate, hoping it would give him ideas about dipping _me_ in chocolate.

 _Unnnggghhhh. Where is he?_

It had gotten increasingly difficult to ignore the throbbing between my legs as he sent moan worthy texts every hour or so. The closer he got, the dirtier they became. I was in Heaven and Hell all at the same time.

Apparently, he was thinking of the texts too because my phone started chiming with another incoming one.

 **E: Oh, baby. When I get you spread out for me, I'm going to make you come first with my mouth and fingers, then I'm going to fuck you with my cock and make you see stars. Just when you think you can't take anymore, I'm going to turn you over and take you until I come inside you. One more hour, Bella. Are you ready for me?**

I think I'm going to combust before he gets here; I can't take anymore.

This is the longest hour in the history of hours.

Then I hear it.

The sound I've been waiting for.

His car pulling up to the curb, the slam of his door and the stomping of his feet as he races up the stairs to my door.

I jump when he knocks, even though I've been expecting it.

My nerves are like little livewires, shocking me frozen. I'm unable to move, I'm so worried I won't be good enough, that I won't be what he's been expecting.

His second knock is louder and forces me out of my numbed state of panic.

I'm rushing to the door and opening it before I can think to do it, he's pulling me to him and kissing me before I can say hello.

At the first taste of him on my lips, my hesitation fades and I'm left with nothing but pure want for this man in my arms.

He's kissing me stupid all while telling me how much he's missed me and how being apart has killed him.

I tell him to shut up.

He does.

Dinner is forgotten. Dessert is forgotten.

Clothes are flying from our bodies and landing on every surface from my door to my bedroom.

By the time we're falling onto the bed, we're doing it naked. We are completely intertwined and the feeling of his hard chest pressed to mine is mind-blowing.

He's so hard and warm, and he can't keep his hands off of me.

Finally, he speaks, "Do you remember what I promised I would do once I had you spread out for me?" He asked as he pushes me to my back and pulls my knees apart.

By this point, I want him all over me so I'm frantically nodding while begging him to _please_ touch me.

His smirk makes me want to pull him closer and knock his ass to the floor.

Before I can decide which I'd rather do, his mouth is on me causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Yes! Edward, please! I need more!" I breathe out while twisting my fingers into his hair.

His tongue is attacking my clit with a wild abandon and his fingers are teasing my entrance. I grab his hand, at the same time I lift my pelvis, silently telling him to go deeper.

He acknowledges my pleas and forcefully slams his fingers into me, reaching that spot that's always so neglected.

I'm crying and thrashing about, desperately chasing that orgasm that's about to take me straight to pleasure town, when I feel his pinky finger start to move further south.

I'm clamping down on his fingers before I realize and I'm coming so hard it almost hurts.

No one has ever entertained the idea of that area and I'm thinking we might need to explore it…at a later date.

He's kissing his way up my body and saying, "You're so beautiful when you come, Bella. You flush from your hair to your stomach, your eyes roll back and your mouth opens."

Once he's reached my lips, he kisses me hard then moves to my ear and says, "Making you fall apart is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

I pull his face back to mine, plunging my tongue into his mouth and tell him, "If you don't get that cock inside me, I'm going to take it myself."

His sharp intake of breath tells me dirty talk from me is something he _really_ enjoys, so I continue, "I've been thinking of nothing other than you and your promises of fucking me. I _need_ you to do that, Edward. Now."

His eyes meet mine at the same time he enters me.

He feels so good.

We stay pressed together, both trying to catch our breath and get used to the feeling of being together, until he can't take it anymore and starts moving.

It takes a minute to get our groove, but once we do, we _really_ do.

I've never been able to come during sex, and I doubt this time will be any different, but I love how his fingers go to my clit to try.

I smile at him, move his fingers and flip him over.

Sounds easy enough.

It wasn't.

I twisted my freaking leg trying to do a porno move and we end up on the floor next to my bed.

He's laughing, I'm mortified, and totally pissed that porn stars are obviously acrobats, too.

He pulls me to him and says, "Holy hell, Bella, you are amazing. I love you."

Freeze.

What you say?

Did he just say he loved me? After I caused us to fall from the bed while trying to ride him?

I jolt back, looking into his worried eyes and start to feel like he didn't mean to say that.

The rejection I'm feeling is overtaking my every other thought and all I want is to run.

He senses what I'm thinking and pulls me to him, holding me as tight as he dares and tells me, "Baby, I hate how I just blurted that out but I'm not sorry I did. I meant it. I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a while now but I've been too chicken shit to tell you. With the Iceland thing coming up I've been worried you would think I was saying it just to tie you to me while I was gone."

His head goes down towards his chest and I grab his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Edward, I would never think you would do something like that. Do you mean it? You love me?" I ask, feeling both elation and worry at the anticipation of his answer.

Nodding he says, "I do, baby. I love everything about you from your smart ass mouth to these tiny little curls you have around your face."

I swat at his arm for that one; I hate those damn curls that won't straighten!

Smiling I lean forward and kiss him with everything I can, giggling into the kiss and telling him that I love him, too.

We're laughing, snuggling, kissing and rolling around on my floor.

I feel him start to harden under me and take him into my hand; rubbing and squeezing until he's fully hard again.

With a deep breath I lean up and take him in, moaning at the fullness he provides.

His hands go to my hips and he holds me to him, asking for a minute.

When he's ready, I start riding him as hard as I can.

Fucking him into the floor like he promised he'd do.

I feel good, powerful, seeing him coming apart underneath me.

Twisting my hips and slamming back down causes him to hit a new angle and we're both moaning and moving around, trying to find that rhythm that will make him explode.

He pushes me to my back, never breaking contact, and takes me hard.

I'm panting and begging for more while he's kissing all over my chest and biting my nipples with every pass.

When he leans down to kiss me I turn his head and whisper in his ear how much I love him, how good he feels and how I am so happy to be with him.

My man likes all kinds of talk, apparently, because that's all it takes for him to stiffen in my arms and fall apart, moaning my name as he does.

He collapses on top of me, quickly rolling us over and brings me to his chest.

Panting he says "You're going to kill me if you keep that up, baby,"

I'm smiling, in a blissful state of happy, and snuggle in closer.

Feeling like I could drift off, I start to do just that when I feel him sweep me up into his arms and put me in bed.

He kisses my head and goes to clean up in the bathroom when he comes running back into my room asking what in the world I'm burning on the stove.

"The stew! Oh, shit!"

 **Yes. I've done that…so many times.**

 **I'm hoping to get another chapter done soon, but I'm sick, so no promises!**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

 **I'm feeling** _ **almost**_ **human today…which is awesome! I finally made it back to work, which is even more awesome, and my husband's schedule is still terrible.**

 **But hey, he's working and THAT'S amazing.**

 **There's a small tissue warning for the end…**

 **Love and thanks to my sissy, HeartforTwilight and shouldbecleaning, for making sure I stay on track!**

Chapter 11

Have you ever seen a naked woman, running like her ass was on fire, through an apartment?

Edward hadn't either until just now.

"Stop laughing and try to stop the smoke detector!" I snapped at him while turning the burner off and praying I'd be able to save my pot.

I love this pot. My mom gave it to me for Christmas.

"I think it's ruined." I said, sniffling, and thinking about how I was going to tell my mom _how_ I killed it. It was so pretty, too. All stainless steel with a cute little lid and handle.

"Baby, it's just dinner, we can order pizza. Why are you so upset over burnt food? Plus, think about how much fun we were having…wasn't it worth a little blackened steak?" He said while kissing up and down my neck. "I'd be willing to burn anything to get more of that." Smirking, he turned me around, clearly gearing up for round two, when he saw just how upset I was.

Frowning he moved my hair from my face and asked me what was wrong, since it clearly wasn't the food. He looked a little uncomfortable and said, "You aren't like…regretting…anything are you? Was telling you I loved you too much? If it was the sex, we can wait until we do anything again…I don't want to because it was incredible and you're so beautiful but I'd wait…for you. That's it, isn't it? I came on too strong."

He dropped his hands, shaking his head and started to move away from me.

I grabbed him before he could fully get away, brought his face to mine and kissed the ever living crap out of him. There was so much I was going to say in response to that, but right now, he needed to be kissed silly.

Loving him is so easy.

Kissing him isn't too hard either…

Pulling back, gasping for breath, and trying not to jump him in the kitchen, I told him why I was upset.

"Silly man, my mom gave me that pot for Christmas and it's one of my favorite things because I love cooking with her using it. It was never about the food and it's absolutely not about you…I love you. Nothing we did or said tonight was too fast, it was perfect."

Giving me a goofy grin, he bent down to kiss me again.

"Thank goodness, I was really worried there for a second. I wouldn't have let you go, no matter what, but I'm thrilled I didn't make you feel like I was a level 5 clinger or anything." He winked and lifted me up to the counter, easily stepping between my legs and pulling me into a hug.

I held on tight, loving the feel of him against me and how good he smelled.

I felt his chest shaking with laughter as he asked if I had just sniffed him…

Damnit.

Stealthy I am not.

Today was Sunday.

Today was dinner at my parent's.

With Edward.

But, most importantly, TODAY WAS FOOTBALL DAY!

The only day of the week I truly cared about.

I don't do stats "math sucks" but I do get loud and mouthy.

Edward better be prepared…

I hear him getting out of the shower and, in that next instant, all I want is for him to be _prepared_ for is me…If I just move a little to the side…and…shit. He's already dressed.

How did he do that so fast?!

"Bella? Are you about ready to go, baby? I don't want your parent's first impression of me to be a negative one because we're late." He yells from the bathroom.

Rolling my eyes I tell him to simmer down, there's no "set time" for Sunday dinners.

He comes out and is…oh HELL no.

"You aren't wearing that shirt. Take it off." I tell him, trying to control my mounting disgust.

Looking adorably confused, he looks down and says, "Uh, what's wrong with my shirt?"

I look at him like he's insane, turn around, walk into my room and come back with a new shirt for him.

"Put this on or we're not leaving. My dad won't let you into the house wearing that anyhow. Talk about a bad impression…"

"Bella. I am not putting on a 49ers shirt. That goes against everything I believe in. How you can wear red and gold I'll never know. Don't you have anything in silver and black?"

 _Oh, this man has lost his mind._

"How. Dare. You. First you come into my house with _Raiders_ garbage then you insult me by trying to get _me_ to wear it, too? You think that would clear your guilty conscience?" I said incredulously.

" _Me?_ You are the one walking around here in _THAT_. Talk about sacrilegious!" He said while running his hands through his hair, in clear irritation.

I walked up to him, placed my hands on his chest and told him to take it back before I made him walk to my parent's house.

He surprised me when his mouth came down hard on mine, demanding and rough.

"Oh, kitten, you are so wrong in where your loyalties lie but damn are you hot when you're angry." He said before crashing his lips to mine again.

Grabbing handfuls of his shirt, I started crawling up his body until he got the hint and grabbed the backs of my legs, wrapping them around his hips.

Grinding on him like a horny teenager, I didn't hear my door open until it was too late.

"Oh! My eyes! What the hell, dudes?!"

 _Why do the God's hate me?_

"Damnit, Emmett, why are you here?" I said, sliding down from Edward's waist.

Giving my brother the best glare I could manage, I waited for him to tell me why he thought it was a good idea to just walk into my place unannounced _and_ interrupt something that I was _very clearly_ enjoying.

"Bells, we were supposed to ride to the rent's place together, remember? Did you forget to tell me your friend here was coming along?" Em said while giving me an annoying smirk.

Well, shit.

Yes, I'd forgotten.

And now I'll have to wait until later to finish what we started.

"HELL NO! You aren't getting in my truck with that shit on! Bella! How are you able to even look at him let alone date him?! A RAIDER'S FAN? That's some crap right there. Dad's gonna just looooove this." My ape of a brother said before stomping to the door and yelling at us to hurry up.

"Told ya so." I smirked at Edward as I walked to the door, checking my pockets for my keys and phone.

I could tell Edward was starting to get nervous as we pulled onto my parent's street. His hands were fidgeting, his leg was bouncing and he was looking a little sweaty.

Turning around in the front, I reached out for his hand and brought it to my lips. Telling him with my eyes that he'd be just fine, my parents would love him because I did, and that I was going to jump the shit out of him later.

My eyes didn't do their job because he looked at me like I was insane and asked if I had something in my eye.

Whatever.

Make yourself feel better then.

I huffed and turned back around in my seat, but felt his hand slide to my shoulder and give it a squeeze.

Reluctantly, because I was a stubborn ass, I grabbed his hand and held onto it.

We reached their driveway and hopped out of the car and I immediately reached for his hand again.

Walking inside, my mom was waiting for us…bouncing up and down like I'd never brought someone home before.

I gave her a quick hug and introduced them, to which she decided to be nuts and pull him into a hug instead of a simple handshake…like a normal person.

"DADDY!" I yelled, trying to figure out where he was.

"Bella Marie! Stop yelling, he'll be down in a second. You know I hate when you guys…Damnit, Emmett! Put me down, ya oaf!" She squealed as Em picked her up from behind and tried to squeeze the life outta her.

"I missed you, ma! What's for dinner?" Those stupid dimples allowed him to get away with anything.

Jerk.

I turned when I heard my dad coming down the stairs and walked over to him, handing him the gift I'd picked up earlier in the week.

"Hey daddy! Big games require new shirts." I smiled as his eyes got wide with excitement.

"Hell ya! Thanks, Bells! I've been needing a new one since they lost last week. Stupid, blind as hell refs. Couldn't see the right call if it jumped up and bit 'em." He mumbled while giving me a hug.

See, my dad and I have a rule. If the Niners lose, *shudder* we won't wear the shirt we have on for the rest of the season. It's officially cursed. Since the ref's stole their win last week, we needed new gear.

That's normal…right?

"Now, where's this Edward?" My dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Right here, sir" My guy said as he walked over to us with his hand outstretched to my dad. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella has told me a lot about your family."

"Humph."

That's all my dad said as he shook his hand and looked at his shirt.

Shit.

I knew this would happen.

He dropped Edward's hand and looked at me, "You let him wear this crap, Bella? I thought I raised you better than that."

I couldn't help the laughter that slipped out at the total look of horror on Edward's face.

He thought I was joking when I told him to change.

You don't mess with our Niners, people.

My dad only messed with him for a few more minutes before slapping his back, offering him a beer and asking him questions about his upcoming flight to Iceland.

I wasn't thrilled with that line of conversation as I was doing everything I could to pretend like he wasn't leaving the country next week.

 _I'd been doing ok until we got here…_

Ok, shaking it off, gonna enjoy the day… "Dad, put the game on." I tell him, realizing we're approaching kickoff.

"Crap, sorry, Bells. Lost track of time over here." He says as he grabs the remote and pulls up the guide.

 _Yes! Game's on FOX!_

I prefer watching the games on FOX, compared to CBS, their colors are so much brighter and it doesn't look like the game is being broadcasted from the 1980's.

Settling back into the couch, I pull out my phone and bring up my two fantasy football lineups.

Team One: Rated R for Gore

Team Two: The Boldin The Beautiful

I'm so going to kill it this week.

The opening music comes on and I start to get giddy, just like I do at the start of every 49er game.

"Hell ya! We got this!" I say while fist pumping.

My dad nods along, feeling it, too, while Edward looks at me like I've gone off the deep end.

I forgot to tell him that I'm football crazy.

Welp, he's about to figure it out…

"Sorry, babe. I meant to warn you before we got here that dad, Em and I get a little nutty during the games…" I tell him with a sheepish grin.

Thankfully, he smiles at me, stands and asks if I want anything to drink since he's going in the kitchen.

My dad and I both ask for a beer at the same time my mom walks in with them, along with some snacks and my brother right behind her.

"Thanks, mama." I say, smiling at her.

She gives me a sweet smile and says she knows her babies want snacks with the games, pats my shoulder and walks into the kitchen.

My mom doesn't hang out with us until dinner…she hates sports.

I have no idea how she can put up with us.

Three and a half hours later, dad and I are up and wiggling around after our boys took down the Chargers.

"Take that San Diego! Think you can walk up into our stadium and beat us? HA! Hells naw!"

"Tone it down a little, Isabella." My mom says, giving me a look telling me that she's reached her limit with us…and football.

"Sorry." I say, sitting back down and snuggling into Edward's side.

He's been such a good sport, cheering even though he's a Traitor's fan.

My dad was all starry-eyed over the fact that Edward was a stats guy; my dad knew all there was to know about the game and having someone else there that was the same way? Well, he was in Heaven.

Em had just dropped us off at my place, telling me he'd see me for lunch with Rose the next day.

They were finally coming out to the office, unafraid of his crazy ex, and I got to have a front row seat.

Yay.

"I don't want to, but I gotta get going, baby. It's a long drive back to base." He said, holding me close.

Feeling the tears forming in my eyes, I shook my head and held on tighter.

"I don't want to let you go." I said, my voice shaking more with each word. "As soon as I do, you'll leave and I don't know when I'll see you again."

He sighed and said, "I know, kitten. This is going to be hard and we're going to have to figure this long distance thing out, but I know we'll make it work. The first chance you can take vacation, you'll be flying out to me, right?"

I nodded, still not able to talk.

"Good." He continued on, "Then it won't be too long and we can talk as much as possible…once we figure out the time difference." He said laughing. "That's going to kick me in the ass for a while, I know it."

I giggled and he reached down and lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I love you, Bella, and being in another country isn't going to change that. Don't think you're alone in being scared, I'm scared, too, but I have so much faith in us and I _know_ we'll be just fine, ok?" He said, looking at me with a soft expression. He was trying to be the strong one, but I could see in his eyes how much he hated this, too.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I know, just the thought of not being able to touch you or reach you in a few hours is already killing me. I love you so much and I hate this. I hate that you have to go so far away. This is stupid."

Smiling, he bent down and kissed me, and I poured all I had into in.

I wanted him to leave here knowing exactly how I felt about him.

"I'll text you when I make it back down South, ok?"

I smiled and nodded, handing him his bag and walking him to the door.

We said I love you and, with one final hug and kiss, he walked down the hall and headed to his car.

Sleep didn't come easy that night.

I was still awake 7 hours later when he let me know he'd made it to base and was heading to bed.

I sent off a smiley face and then opened up an email to Eli letting him know I was sick and wouldn't be in today.

I moved to the other side of the bed, _his side,_ and snuggled in deep, trying to force myself to sleep while breathing in the scent he left on the pillow.

It was 6 days later when I got the call from the airport.

"I love you so much, kitten. I'll call you when I get through customs in Iceland, ok?" I heard him say over the line.

"Ok, I love you! Have a safe flight, babe."

We said our goodbyes and I crumpled to the floor, grabbing my chest to try and control the ache in my heart I already felt with him being gone.

The tears couldn't be stopped and my breath couldn't be caught.

I was in agony.

 _I don't know how I'm going to get through the next 18 months._

 **I know, that sucked. It did when it happened, too.**

 **I seriously cried like a baby. Sigh. I hated that day.**

 **As for the 49ers and Raiders…San Francisco and Oakland…big rivals. You don't wear silver and black in SF, my friends!**

 **My dad raised me (right) as a 49ers fan and I'm red and gold to the BONE. And, in all honesty, my hubs is a Niners fan. I thought it would be more fun to make him a rival plus, it'll tick him off a little. ;)**

 **Here's an older article but it's pretty spot on, if you're curious about the battle: bleacherreport.com (slash) articles (slash) 5752-for-the-love-of-hate-dissecting-the-49ers-raiders-rivalry**

 **See you all soon…**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **Thanks, as always, to my sis, HeartforTwilight and shouldbecleaning for helping me out.**

 **I didn't want to bore you guys with months and months of separation, so I thought I'd try something different…enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **From:**

 **Sent: Tuesday October 26, 2004 7:09 AM**

 **To: CullenE**

 **Subject: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Hey baby!

I miss you so much but I hope you're having an amazing birthday!

Are you guys going out at all tonight? I know you're pretty tired from working overnight, but it's your birthday, go have some fun. Just not too much! ;)

I put something in the mail about 2 weeks ago, so hopefully it gets to you soon…I put some good stuff in there…

My parents said to tell you hello! And that they sent you a package, too. (Hopefully NOT with the same stuff I sent…)

Oh! Babe! You ready for this? I ran into your mom and sister at the store the other day and, I guess I lost my brain for a minute, because I asked your sister if she wanted to hang out this weekend.

She. Said. Yes.

I have a movie date with your sister.

Wish me luck.

I love you!

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Tuesday October 26, 2004 11:30 PM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Hey kitten,

I miss you and I love you and I wish you were here with me so I could thank you in person for your box.

And I love you and your cute little nose. I want to bite it. Rawr.

The guys told me that I had to go out with them so I did. But, I didn't want to. I wanted to come back to my room and talk to you.

They didn't let me.

Boo.

I did come back to find this amazing smelling box from this amazing smelling lady with amazingly (almost) nekkid pictures of said beautiful lady.

Shit, baby, you're so booooo-tiful! (Get it? It's almost Halloween! Hehehe)

And the cookies? So good.

Love you.

Love you.

I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

I don't feel so good.

Night, baby…

 **From:**

 **Sent: Sunday October 31, 2004 11:43 AM**

 **To: CullenE**

 **Subject: RE: Did you…**

No, I didn't take any more pictures and NO I will not take fully nude ones, you crazy man! Let it go, babe.

The girls and I are getting together tonight and handing out candy to the kids in the apartment complex; we might add some wine to the mix. For us. Not the kids.

Though I bet it would help them sleep better…

I saw what you posted on FB about costume ideas for the party you guys are going to tonight and, I swear to you, if you and that stupid girl dress up as a plug and socket, I'll be so pissed. It's a couple's costume, for freaks sake!

UGH!

I don't care if you're "just friends" and I don't care if it's "just a joke." It would really bother me and I hope that matters to you.

I don't want to fight with you; your sister is here so we can hit up Target for candy before the rest of the group shows up.

I love you and I hope you have a good night.

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Sunday October 31, 2004 6:58 PM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: I'm sorry.**

Baby, I really didn't think it would bother you so much. Honestly. It was just a joke and we were being dumb. I won't do it if it's going to upset you this much.

Plus, she's totally into one of the guys here so I'm positive he'd be cool being the plug. I'll be a ghost. ;)

I can't believe you and my sister are friends now, it's cool but really weird. Like, what do you guys talk about? There's an 8 year age difference so I can't imagine it would be all that entertaining to either of you…

Sigh, I've been missing you a lot lately. I always miss you, but Halloween is my favorite day and I wanted to spend it with you. I thought about getting a ticket home for the hell of it, but my dad told me to stop being an idiot. So I didn't.

I know he's right but I feel like it'll be forever until I can hold you again and it's driving me mad.

I'm being sappy. I know it. I've been partaking in some pre-party libations.

;) ;) ;)

Wanna Skype later?

Naked?

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Thursday November 16, 2004 4:30 AM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: Happy Birthday, Beautiful**

Hey you!

Happy birthday!

I hope you wake up and this is the very first birthday wish you find…but I know my sister and that asshole probably sent you a text at midnight just so she could be the "first." She gets that from my dad.

Mine means more. ;)

What are you and the girls doing tonight? Char said something about dinner and a movie? Aren't you two sick and tired of movies yet? And tell me you aren't sneaking Taco Bell in again…I heard about you guys spilling taco sauce all over yourselves.

Goof balls.

I gotta head to work, kitten. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and tell you I love you.

I'll call you tonight! *kiss*

Love, me

 **From:**

 **Sent: Thursday November 16, 2004 7:51 AM**

 **To: CullenE**

 **Subject: RE: Happy Birthday, Beautiful**

You and Char are hysterical!

I love you and thank you SO much for my birthday present!

Have you ever seen Animal House? If not, we're watching it as soon as you get back! It's a classic.

I promise to put those candles to good use the next time I see you…along with the necklace.

Only the necklace.

Ok, babe, I need to run! Char and I _finally_ picked a breakfast spot…thanks to a packet of oatmeal that we flipped. Because we couldn't decide and it was sitting on my counter. Heads/Tails…oatmeal…it counts!

She tried to say it's my birthday so I had to choose. I told her _because_ it was my birthday, I wanted her to choose.

Whatever. The Brown Sugar and Spice picked.

Denny's, here we come!

I love you and I can't WAIT to hear your voice tonight!

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Thursday November 25, 2004 7:31 PM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: Happy Thanksgiving!**

Kitten, Thanksgiving was so sad this year.

Meaning the food in the mess hall that they tried to pass off as a meal was pathetic.

What I wouldn't give for some homemade stuffing!

These guys used some kind of boxed stuff they found out in town and, let me tell you, that was NOT turkey. *shudder*

We're going to stay up a little bit tonight and try and stream the games. I haven't had a chance to watch any lately because my schedule sucks ass.

Thankfully, I have tomorrow off so I can stay up a bit.

I'm going to try and call tonight, but I want to get to my parents first, since my entire family is there, and I don't know how much I have left on my calling card.

If I don't have enough minutes, I'll buy another card tomorrow and give you a buzz.

I love you, baby.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Love, me

 **From:**

 **Sent: Thursday November 25, 2004 5:36 PM**

 **To: CullenE**

 **Subject: RE: Happy Thanksgiving!**

Hey Navy Boy!

I'm sorry the food is so crappy. I promise to make you an entire holiday meal when you get home. Maybe we can have everyone over and make up for the holidays, what do you think?

I'm heading to my parent's place in a few minutes, but I wish you were coming with me.

My cousin is bringing her new boyfriend and I already know I'm going to hate him.

She's a total princess. Spoiled to the core. I can only imagine what he's like since he's with her.

My grandparents are going to be there though! I haven't seen them in a bit, I'm really looking forward to that.

Fingers crossed no one wants to talk during the game…I might go hide in my old room…

OH! Babe, you will not believe this. Your sister and I straight up almost DIED the other night.

We were driving to the movies (shut up) and we heard this loud bump in the back…coming from the trunk. It scared the ever living crap out of us! Oh, my gosh, it was so bad. By the time we pulled up to the theater, and got the guts to look, we were convinced there was a body back there! I didn't want to look but, being the older one, she made me.

It was a stupid box my idiot brother had put back there and forgotten about.

I hate him.

This reminds me that I own him a swift kick when I see him today.

Shit! I gotta run.

I love you!

I miss you!

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Friday November 26, 2004 5:04 AM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: RE: Happy Thanksgiving!**

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A dead body?!

You guys are ridiculous.

That is so funny.

Everyone here got a kick out of that.

Love you, baby. ;)

 **From:**

 **Sent: Saturday December 25, 2004 5:33 AM**

 **To: CullenE**

 **Subject: It's Christmas!**

Hellllloooooooo, my love!

Merry Christmas!

How I wish you were here with me, booty under the Christmas tree would be amazing.

Next year. It's happening.

Your box came in yesterday while my mom was here.

I'm not sure who got more teary-eyed. She loves you. 

Guess what?

LESS THAN A MONTH UNTIL I COME SEE YOU!

I can't wait.

I've already started shopping!

And yes, I've gotten a _good_ jacket. Promise.

Where are we staying? Is there a hotel on base or will I be kickin' it in your room? Wait, don't you have a roommate? Hm.

We need to sort that out.

I saw your family last night. They invited me over for their Christmas Eve dinner. They all miss you so much, but are getting over it since I'm clearly taking your spot. Haha.

Your sister has a crazy love of playing cards…did you know that? I managed to find some really awesome ones, sadly, she found out what I'd gotten her before I even got there.

Her stupid "one hint" game sucks.

Have an amazing day, handsome! I've got my phone on so call me the second you can! I love you!

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Saturday December 25, 2004 3:18 PM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: RE: It's Christmas!**

Merry Christmas, baby!

Ha! I can't believe my sister tricked you into that. She's a wiz at mind puzzles and whatnot. She scammed you.

Thank you for all the stuff, my love. There is nothing we want more than home cooked foods. Well, if we can't have our ladies with us, that is. Which I'll get to have in less than a month!

I'm going to _love_ you so hard, Ms. Swan. You better be ready for me.

Everyone that stuck around here for Christmas is getting together for dinner, so I better get to it.

I love you so much!

Have a fun night and I'll call you after dinner!

Love, me

 **From:**

 **Sent: Monday January 10, 2005 6:16 PM**

 **To: CullenE**

 **Subject: TWO MORE DAYS!**

I get to see you in TWO MORE DAYS!

I'm not excited at all.

Not even a little bit.

I love you, love you, LOVE YOU!

Love, me

 **From: CullenE**

 **Sent: Thursday January 13, 2005 10:01 AM**

 **To:**

 **Subject: …**

I'm heading to the airport now to get you!

Love you!

me

 **AN:**

 **She's in Iceland!**

 **See you guys in a few days!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

 **Huge thanks to my sister, HeartForTwilightand shouldbecleaning for keeping me on track!**

 **See ya at the bottom...**

Chapter 13

I was a huge ball of nerves.

Throwing up was about to happen if I didn't get things under control.

I hadn't seen him in three months and we'd only been able to Skype a few times. Would he still like what he saw? Did I change any? I don't think I gained any weight but I did lighten my hair.

Oh, God. What if he thinks it's too light? I should have left it alone.

"Ma'am, we need to lock up the plane and you're the last one on board. Do you need help with your carry-ons?" One of the flight attendants asked, clearly not caring about my dilemma.

I shook my head, apologized and grabbed my bags…heading for the door…and Edward.

Taking a deep breath I told myself I could do it and walked out.

Then I got lost. I had no idea where to go for my baggage and I couldn't read the freaking language.

 _Crap!_

"Ok, just follow the crowd and they'll lead you in the right direction." I said to myself, garnering some colorful looks from other travelers.

Oh yes, there's why I was so confused. I have to go through customs. I don't have anything that'll get me arrested, right? No. I don't think so.

Shit. I hope Emmett didn't plant anything in my bag.

I walked up to the window and the security asked me for my passport and ticket and then asked why I was in the country.

"Sex."

 _Oh, shit._

"I'm so sorry! I mean I'm visiting my boyfriend. He's in the Navy here in Iceland. Lovely country."

 _Kill. Me. Now._

He laughed a little, stamped my passport and pointed me in the direction of the baggage claim. I moved quickly, not wanting to know what he was saying about me to the others he was working with.

Once at the escalator, I looked down and saw him. He was waiting for me with a huge grin and a large bouquet of flowers.

For me.

I don't know what I was so worried about.

The butterflies in my stomach were for a totally different reason now. Seeing him there gave me the sense of being finally complete. I literally felt the cracks in my heart molding back together with just one look at his beaming smile.

I might have knocked some people out of the way hurrying down, but I had a man to get to; An incredibly yummy man that was waiting for me with his arms wide open.

As soon as I was close enough I dropped my bags and leapt at him, feeling his strong arms wrap around me as tight as he could.

"I missed you so much, kitten. You have no idea what it feels like to finally be able to hold you." He said while trying to smile and kiss me at the same time.

Pushing his face back so I could look into his eyes I said, "I've missed you more than I thought possible these last three months. But the feeling of being here, with you, makes it worth it. I love you so much."

Tears had started forming in my eyes, and his if I was being honest, so with a simple "I love you, too, baby" he grabbed my hand and led me towards the area to grab my bags.

Once outside, where he had to _literally_ keep an arm around me because the wind was trying to blow me back into the airport, he led me to a red truck.

Confused, I asked where he got the truck and he told me it belongs to a friend of his who said we could use it as much as we needed while I was here.

"So, where are we headed, babe?" I asked, forgetting if we were staying in his room or at the hotel.

"I was thinking we'd go check in at the hotel, which will give me a chance to call the hospital and check in, then maybe grab some food and relax for the rest of the day? I want to take you to The Blue Lagoon, but we can do that tomorrow once you've rested some." He said, looking really excited at the thought of me in a bikini…

I smiled and said that all sounded perfect because I was wicked tired and could use a long, hot shower.

Our room was modest, but just enough for the time we'd be here.

Pulling my bags into the room, I started going through them to find some clean clothes, then headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once in the bathroom I realized I'd forgotten my shampoo and conditioner so I walked back outside and saw Edward on the hotel phone.

I was about to turn back around, after having gotten my stuff, when I heard him start talking. It stopped me in my tracks and I quickly turned back around to look at him.

"How are things going over there? Everything running smoothly?" It wasn't _what_ he was saying, it was _how_ he was saying it. His voice was soft, almost too soft, and he was talking like he wanted to be back at the hospital, not here with me.

I was crushed.

Jealous.

Angry.

Turning back towards the bathroom, I walked in and slammed the door as hard as I could before locking it and turning the shower on.

He wanted to be all sweet and loving with a coworker? Fine. He can have them. I'll just stay at the hotel until I head back to the states, what's 10 days alone in a hotel, right?

 _What an asshole._

How could he do this to me?

It was after that last thought that I heard Edward knocking, quite loudly, on the door and asking if I was ok.

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend from the hospital, you jerkoff?! I heard you on the phone! Have you been messing around with some piece of crap while I've been crying at home for you?! Is that what you do when you're lonely and drinking too much?!" I yelled at him. Which turned into sobbing on the floor of the shower.

"Baby, I have no idea what you're talking about! All I did was call Vicky at the desk and check in. What's going on? Open the door, kitten." He said through the crack, wiggling the door handle like that would make it open. "I'm not leaving this door until you open it or I break it down. Which would you prefer?"

Fine. He wanted to fight? I'll give it to him.

Jumping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel, and then tried to wrap myself as much as possible because it was COLD! Holy crap I was an icicle!

I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing him sitting on the ground with a frustrated look on his face.

Instead of saying anything I walked to the bed and started getting dressed.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? You were fine 10 minutes ago and now you look like you want to go home. What's going on, Bella?" He asked me, clearly trying to keep his anger down.

"I came out to grab my hair stuff and I heard you on the phone. You were talking to _Vicky_ like you'd rather be there with her instead of here with me! You might as well have called _her_ baby based on the tone you were using. Is there something going on? Huh? Tell me!" I cried, feeling hurt all over again.

The confusion on his face was as plain as day when he said, "I have no idea what you are going on about. Vicky works at the hospital with us but she's _married_ with two kids! Her husband James is deployed right now and she was having a hard morning with her girl, that's it. I was just checking in! Nothing is going on, I swear it." He said while shaking his head. "I have no idea how I was talking to her, I didn't mean anything by it and, if it did upset you, I'm so sorry. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

Walking over to me he sat down on the bed and pulled me between his legs, holding onto my waist to keep me from moving away. "I swear to you, kitten, the only woman I have any feelings for is you. I'm so in love with you I can't see straight some times. I've talked to Vicky about you, all the time actually, and she talks to me about James. But, there's never been anything more than friendship, nor would I ever want anything more than friendship."

He looked up at me, waiting to see how I felt about what he'd just said.

I was confused, clearly hormonal, and letting it all get to me.

I wanted to trust him, I wanted to believe him, but it was so hard with all of this distance.

This is stupid. _I'm_ being stupid. I love him and I probably read into it wrong and overreacted.

Ok, letting it go.

Sighing, I put my hands in his hair and said, "I believe you, it was just hard to come out and hear you talking to another woman like that. You've always used that tone with me and it caught me off guard. I know you guys are lonely out here and I panicked. I'm sorry I went crazy like that." I leaned down and kissed him, sealing my apology, and was thankful he melded to me; wanting to seal his own apology.

"Can we get some food now? All your crazy ranting has me starving!" He said while winking at me…then jumping up before I had the chance to knock him down. Jerk.

"Ya, ya, let me get dressed. Do you want to eat in or go grab something? I'm at your mercy here." Realizing what I said too late, I tried to play it off, but he wouldn't let me.

"At my mercy, you say? We'll be exploring that later, baby." He said while licking his lips and heading to the door.

We drove over to the store on base, figuring we'd grab an easy meal and some snacks before catching up back in the room, when I heard someone call his name.

I looked over and saw some tall, redheaded girl smiling at him and making her way over. She didn't even acknowledge me, just went right to him and asked how he was doing on so little sleep from last night.

 _Excuse me?!_

He laughed and said he was fine, used to the hospital hours now.

"Baby, come here, I want you to meet Vicky." _This is the bitch? Ya, let's meet her._

I walked over to them and took his outstretched hand, giving her a once over before plastering a fake smile on my face.

She smiled at me and put her hand out to shake mine and, deciding not to be an asshole, I took it and said it was nice to meet her.

Which was a total lie.

"It's nice to meet you after all this time! Edward and I talk _so_ much while we're sitting there alone at night at the desk. I feel like I know all about you." She said with a smirk.

A smirk that needed to be ripped off her face.

"Funny, he's never mentioned you before today." I told her, enjoying the fact that her face fell a little at that. "How's your husband doing? I heard he's deployed. And your girls, are they around here somewhere? Edward told me about how they've been giving you trouble lately. Hopefully they'll be ok once they have their daddy home."

"James is fine, thank you. The girls are with some friends and, actually, I need to get running and pick them up. It was lovely to meet you!" She said while walking away and telling Edward she'd see him at work.

Whatever.

"So. That's Vicky, huh? So much for nothing going on. She has a total lady boner for you." I say while walking towards the candy aisle. Chocolate was needed.

"Baby, I still have no idea what you're talking about. She's just a coworker." He said, trying to catch up to me.

"Ok." I smiled at him. "What do you want to get to eat? I'm starving."

I'd deal with this chick later. Tonight? I want to enjoy being back with my Navy boy.

 **AN:**

 **Ok, don't hate her too much, there's a lot going on in that brain of hers!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

 **Big thanks to my sis and HeartforTwilight! (shouldbecleaning is enjoying herself on vacation!)**

Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning feeling deliciously sore and…watched.

Someone was definitely watching me.

What the hell?

Peeking through one eye I saw that I was, in fact, being looked at.

By an amazingly handsome man with a goofy smirk on his face that was begging to be kissed.

"Good morning, baby. It's about time you woke up! It's already 9am. I thought I was going to have to resort to more…clever…methods to get you _moving;_ though I can't say I'd have minded that in the slightest." He said while smiling and snuggling closer to me.

Yawning before I answered I told him, "Maybe if someone hadn't kept me _moving_ all last night then I'd have woken up earlier."

Thinking about last night made me blush and Edward must have noticed because he crawled right on top of me and proceeded to kiss the sleep right out of my body.

After a few minutes he said, "As much as keeping you in the bed is ever so appealing, I have plans for us today. So, stop distracting me with your cuteness and get up." With a quick peck he jumped up and went over to his bag for some clean clothes.

"It'd be a lot easier to get up if you weren't standing there looking like that." I said while motioning to his gloriously naked body. "Put all that yummy away and I'll get out of this nice, warm, inviting bed…unless you wanted to come back and hang out with me…and my naked body…"

I saw the internal battle in his eyes, he wanted to join me but he was so excited to show me around town.

Making up his mind for him, I gave him a smile and hopped out of bed, walking towards my own bags to get cleaned up.

He walked up behind me and, while kissing up my neck, said, "You have no idea how hard it is to resist you," _oh, I could feel just how_ _ **hard**_ _it was for him,_ "But there's this one specific place that I've been dying to take you to. We'll continue the other stuff when we get back, kitten."

Walking away, leaving me a panting mess, he told me to hurry up and get dressed.

Which I did.

Under protest.

It took us about 45 minutes to get to our destination, but once we got there, I was jumping with excitement.

There was a huge sign that said, _Blue Lagoon,_ and there was steam coming up from all around this large building.

I had no idea what it was, but it looked awesome!

Grabbing my hand he pulled me from the car and started walking to the doors while explaining exactly what this place was.

"It's a geothermal spa and I heard it's really cool. The water is crazy warm and it's full of minerals that are supposed to do nifty things to your skin. I already got us tickets so let's go get you into something skimpy, shall we?" He said with a wink and an extra pull on my arm.

We were led to the dressing rooms and Edward said he'd meet me on the other side as soon as I was changed. I dropped my stuff in a locker, put on my bathing suit and started to leave before I was stopped by one of the attendants and told that I needed to rinse off in the showers first…sans bathing suit.

Apparently, they are crazy with hygiene here…no dirty bodies in their lagoon.

I made my way out the locker room doors and was hit in the face with funky smelling steam.

 _What the actual hell is that?_

Edward was waiting for me and told me it was the sulfur rocks and what not, awesome for the skin, terrible for the nose. He also explained that you're supposed to lather up with this specialized lotion before getting in the water and handed over a little packet.

I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with this so I looked around and saw people, already in the water, with white lotion all over their body and faces. I'm going to pass on the face part, but might as well put it all over my arms though because, lord knows, I've got some seriously dry skin.

My first thought as I was stepping into the water? HOT. Wicked HOT.

I looked over at Edward and he started laughing, "It's about a hundred degrees in here, kitten. It's all the stuff going on underground that makes it so warm and bath like. Doesn't it feel amazing?" He said as he dipped in lower…covering those abs I was drooling over.

I got further in then made my way over to him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pulled me closer.

"Now this I could get used to." I said as I leaned forward for a kiss.

We started slow, savoring the feeling of just being together again, and as things were getting hotter than the water tempature, we heard cat calls.

 _Lady boner officially dead._

"Damnit. I'm sorry, baby; those morons are friends of mine. I mentioned I'd be taking you here today and I guess they decided to crash the party. Mind meeting some of them? They're harmless, I promise." Edward said while still holding me close, unwilling to let go of me anymore than I was willing to let go of him.

Being a naturally closed off person, I was pretty nervous about meeting the guys that have kept Edward sane while he's been here, but I knew it was important to him so I kept my nervousness under wraps and told him I'd love to.

He knew me better than that and gave me a sweet smile, letting me know he appreciated me making an effort, and moved us closer to the loud bunch a few feet away.

"Ed! What's up, man? Who's this little beauty you're trying to hide from us?" A blonde guy says as he holds his hand out for mine. "My name's Riley, you must be Bella. It's lovely to finally meet you; this guy never shuts up about his "kitten." It's sad, really." He says while laughing and shooting me a wink.

Palming his face, Edward pushes Riley away from me and tells him to screw off before introducing me to the other two guys floating around by us.

"Bella, this is Ben and Alec. They are the only two that matter, even though it's Riley's truck we've been using. And defiling." He says with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Which starts Riley off on a rant about how foul Edward is and how he made it clear that the only sex to be had in his truck was sex involving him.

"So, if Miss Bella here is interested…" Riley started, but didn't finish because Edward jumped on him and shoved him underwater.

"Close the mouth, Biers, that's my girl you're talking about. Go find Bree if you're that hard up for attention." Edward said with a hint of anger.

 _Wonder what that's about?_

"It's nice to meet you guys. Do you all work together at the hospital?" I asked while looking at the three of them, making faces at Edward when they thought I wasn't watching.

 _Such dudes._ I thought with an epic eye roll.

"We do, we're forced to deal with his sappy ass all the time. But, thankfully, we're in different departments so we only have to put up with him randomly. He gets to deal with all the screaming women and babies while Alec and I get to deal with blood and bones. Are you planning to stop by the hospital this week? If so, stop by and I'll show you some really cool x-rays of these nasty broken bones!" The dark haired guy, Ben, said.

"Slow the fuck down, dude!" Edward said. "She's coming by the hospital just for a second, but she won't have time to go see your crazy ass. Damn, dude. Will you guys stop hitting on my girlfriend?"

Feeling as though they'd worn out their welcome, they took a minute to splash and dunk Edward under the water, said their goodbyes and swam off to the other side where some girls were giggling over their antics.

Laughing a little I said, "Looks like they have something better to do than hang out with us, huh?"

When I realized Edward wasn't responding I looked over and saw that he was looking up at the sky, lost in his head. "Babe? Are you ok?" I asked, hoping I hadn't done something to upset him while his friends were over here.

He closed his eyes then looked at me and asked, "I hate that those jerks, joking or not, were hitting on you and it made me realize that this probably happens all the time at home and I'm not there to stop it." Looking somewhat defeated, he continued, "I just…I don't want to hold you back or make you feel like you have to put up with me and my job. I know I'm so far away but I love you and I miss you every second I'm not with you."

Feeling like there was so much more to this than he was saying, I told him I was hungry and asked if we could grab some food and head back to our room.

He agreed, gave me a kiss and told me he'd meet me back in the lobby after we'd cleaned up.

Once back in the locker room I notice the showers are full of shampoo and conditioner, which is perfect because my hair feels nasty after being out in the water. Who knew something so good for your skin could tear your hair apart like paper?

As I'm trying to put some life back into my hair, I start thinking about Edward and wondering what's gotten under his skin. He was fine, his friends came over and the next thing I knew, he was pissy.

 _Shit._

I wonder if it's that Vicky chick. He's not still upset with me over that, is he?

Washing up a little faster, wanting to get out to him, I jump out of the shower and change into my dry clothes before racing out to the lobby.

Where he's already waiting for me.

With a strange look on his face.

Putting on the best smile I can manage, I walk over to him and he takes my hand, leading me out to the car.

Once buckled in he says, "I was thinking about ordering pizza once we get back; we can put on a movie or something and have a quiet night, is that ok?"

With a nod I tell him that sounds good, then sit back and freak out on the too quiet drive back to the hotel.

Passing the guards at the gate, he points out where the pizza place is on base and says they are usually pretty quick at getting food to you.

As the seconds pass by, I'm getting more and more worried that something is wrong and I am in an absolute panic that he's about to break up with me or something.

We pull up to the hotel and, with a quick prayer that he doesn't need "space," I follow him to our room and take a seat on the bed.

Waiting.

He orders the food then sits on the opposite side of the bed, not saying anything for a minute, then starts in a direction that has me completely floored.

"Bella, I've been thinking a lot about what happened yesterday with Vicky and I didn't really understand the jealousy until I saw Riley and Ben making passes at you, jokes or not. It sent me into this jealous rage that I've never felt before and I didn't know how to handle it." He says while scooting closer to me and pulling me onto his lap.

"You're so beautiful, you could have any guy you wanted at home and the fact that you've chosen me makes me feel like the luckiest guy around. I feel like a tool that I didn't see how Vicky was acting, or maybe I knew but didn't care so I brushed it off because it meant nothing to me. She's not you and you're all I want. I wanted to make sure I told you that and continue to tell you that anytime you need me to because…because I need to hear it from you, too. I need to know there isn't anyone else occupying your mind or your heart, that it's only me." He said, looking down with a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Flabbergasted.

That's what I was feeling after hearing my strong man say he was as insecure as I am.

Shaking my head to rid it of the fog, I told him, "I can't even look at another guy without you filling my brain, babe. You've stolen my every thought and every feeling. I don't just travel to random countries for anyone, ya know. You're stuck with me. Though, I am glad you finally see what I meant about Vicky. I don't care that she's married, she's got feelings for you and you need to put a stop to it before she tries to take it any farther." Giving him a pointed look I continued, "I trust you wholeheartedly. I wouldn't be with you, especially in this situation, if I didn't. But that girl is going to keep coming on stronger until she gets a reaction from you."

With a scowl and a sigh he says, "I know, kitten and, after really thinking about it, I'm pretty pissed off. Her husband is a friend of mine, we aren't close or anything, but how jacked up is it to make passes at another guy while your husband is deployed? I used to feel bad for her, thinking about how lonely she must be, but now I just feel bad for him not knowing what his wife is up to. I'll talk to her if I notice her acting like that again, promise."

 _And…sealed with a kiss._

A kiss that starts to heat up right as the pizza guys knocks on the door.

 _My poor lady boner will never get attention at this rate._

 **AN:**

 **Dude. These guys get stopped way too much, right?**

 **;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

 **Big thanks to my lovely ladies, my sister and HeartforTwilight!**

 **Chapter 15**

Looking down at my plate with confusion, I ask, "Why does this pepperoni taste so funny? And why does this ranch have chunks in it?"

Edward grimaces then tells me, "I'm never sure what kind of meat I'm getting here. Everything tastes…different…than what I'm used to at home. As for the ranch, I'm not sure so maybe you shouldn't eat it." As he reaches over to take the ranch and toss it, he knocks over my can of soda and spills it all over my pants.

"Holy jeez that's cold!" I yelp as I jump and tear my pants off, using them to try and dry my legs as much as I can. In doing so, I realize I've gotten some on my shirt so, with a huff, I take that off too.

I hear a choking sound coming from Edward and, looking down, I see him staring at my chest.

And…then I realize I've got nothing on but panties. Explaining the sudden chill I'm feeling all over.

Clearing his throat he says, "If I knew spilling soda would get you out of your clothes that quickly, I'd have done it earlier. You are a beautiful sight, my love."

 _Swoon._

"Don't go getting all sappy on me, buddy. I'm immune to your charms." I tell him, lying my ass off.

Smirking my way, clearly not buying it, he starts to get up and head towards me.

I put my hand up to stop him, which only makes him laugh and advance quicker, so I turn and run to the other side of the room where my clothes are.

Before I can grab a shirt, he's got me thrown over his shoulder and is tossing me onto the bed.

"You, under me, is such a sexy thing, kitten." He says while leaning down, putting all his weight on me.  
The feeling of being pressed against him like this sends every nerve ending into overdrive. I can't get close enough so I wrap myself around his body and pull his lips to mine; savoring the skin on skin contact.

Our breathing is labored and I can feel his heart beating against my chest.

Knowing he's as affected as I am just spurs me on even more and I decide to kick this up a notch.

Taking one of my arms from around his back, I slide it down the front of his chest until I reach the waistband of his boxers.

Sucking in a sharp breath he says, "Baby, what are you doing to me?" Before crashing his lips back to mine.

His tongue pushes its way into my mouth and the battle for dominance begins. He pushes, I pull. I push, he pulls. There's nothing but shocking pleasure.

He moves down to my neck, nibbling the sensitive skin as he rips off my panties...tearing them to lacy shreds. Not a second later I feel his fingers enter me and start a furious pace, dragging me to an orgasm before I know what's happening.

He slows his fingers, whispering words of love and beauty as he slips inside of me, having removed his boxers while I was coming down.

We move together, slow and languid, then fast and rough. Never losing our connection as we move around trying to get closer.

When he finally comes it's silent and breathless.

Pulling out, he moves to his back where he pulls me close and we drift off; savoring the time together.

I feel as though I'm in a fish bowl.

People are literally stopping to stare at me like I'm a circus attraction.

It was my last day in Iceland and Edward thought it would be fun to walk around the mall and show me how different it is here.

"Why do people keep looking at us? Do I have something on my shirt that you haven't told me about?" I ask Edward feeling crazy self-conscious.

He looks at me and says, "It's not you, baby. Those that are from here can tell when Americans are around and they aren't overly fond of us being in their country. We might have been brought here to help, but we've brought a lot of crap their way. They'd much rather us be inhibiting a different country other than theirs."

"Oh. I guess I can understand that. I assume the crime has gone up since our military has been around?" I ask, not liking that I'm being watched but getting it if the military is the cause. Plus, with Edward's haircut and confidence, it's pretty apparent he's military. He can't hide it.

"It has somewhat, ya. People do stupid things when they are far from home and lonely. A fun night out in town turns into drama when too much alcohol is involved. The Islandic are an easy going type of people, then you bring in a bunch of rowdy kids and things happen." He said shaking his head, obviously having seen some of this before.

It was pretty neat walking around in here, not being able to read most of the signs kind of sucked, but the designs were so different than what I was used to in the Bay Area.

We wandered around for a couple hours before he said he wanted to show me some of the countryside.

Finding music was pretty difficult, so we landed on a comedy station that had a George Carlin stand up playing. Edward found it to be hysterical, having listened to it with his dad growing up. I, on the other hand, would have killed for some good music.

It was so grey outside and there were birds everywhere; I felt like I was smack dab in the middle of a Beatles song. It would have been fitting.

We drove for a couple of hours, him pointing out various places he's hiked since being out there, and showing me rocks that will literally tear your skin off if you fall on them…which he had done once or twice.

 _Oooouch._

As the sun started to set, we headed back to base to spend our last night together.

It was too expensive for me to fly back and there was no way he could get leave until the middle of the summer; which meant we'd have about 6 months to get through once I left.

 _Now I want to cry._

Managing to keep my tears at bay, I asked him if there was a burger place around here where we could grab dinner. He said there was, but I really had to try the lamb hotdogs.

"No. There is no way I'm eating Mary's pet. You are out of your mind." I told him while firmly shaking my head.

"Oh, c'mon now, you can't say you don't like it unless you try it." He tried taunting me with logic.

"Your convincing tactics aren't working. I'm not eating lamb. NO." I wasn't giving in.

15 minutes later…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into eating this! UGH! This is so nasty! How in the world do you eat this? Why are you smiling? You knew I wouldn't like this, didn't you?" I said while giving him the stick eye. "I hate you."

I tossed my "food" on the table and launched myself over it, deciding I needed to teach him a lesson.

He easily caught me, laughing as we toppled over onto the carpet.

"I think I'm going to miss this the most, just being able to be carefree and _happy_ all the time. That's what I am when I'm with you, happy." He says while giving me a sad smile. "Being with you this last week has made me feel like I can finally breathe again, like I've been under water since I've been here."

I reach my hand up, running it through his hair and down to cup his cheek while saying, "I know what you mean. There's not a minute that goes by where I'm not desperate to see you. And, even though this is ridiculously cliché, being apart has made me see just how special this is and how you are the most important person to me. I just love you so much and I don't know…"

His lips cut me off before I can finish.

"Don't, baby. I can't think about you leaving right now, even though I know it's happening. All I want is to be here with you, loving you, until we have to go in the morning. Ok? No more talk about being sad. Kiss me." He said.

So I did.

I kissed him until we were both breathless, falling into a deep sleep, wanting to wish away tomorrow as much as we could.

No amount of wishing could make this morning any easier.

We were driving to the airport where I'd have to leave him, again.

Six months, in the overall scheme of things, isn't a long time. But in real time, it's forever.

Being away from the one you love feels as though your heart is being ripped from your body.

Like your breaths are coming out in short bursts and you'll never be able to get that one deep breath of relief.

I know he'll be home soon, but until then, I'm in agony.

As he walks me to the security line, his hold on my hand gets tighter and his breathing becomes ragged.

He stops us right before I get in line and says, "I love you with everything, Bella. These next six months? They're nothing. We'll do this and we'll be stronger for it." Then he leans down to kiss me stupid in front of every other traveler around.

"Please let me know when you get home, kitten."

Nodding I say, "I will. I promise. And I love you, too."

With one last hug, and a quick kiss, he turns and heads to the door. Stopping to look back and wave before disappearing from my sight.

"That's a keeper you've got there, sweetie. Hold on tight, it'll be worth it." An older woman standing next to me says.

Giving her a simple smile and take my place in line; not knowing how I'll get through this without falling apart.

 **Sigh**.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

 **Seeing as though the last email chapter I tried to write in emails didn't work** _ **at all**_ **with the addresses, I'm just going to put their names in there.**

 **Maybe that'll be less confusing. Lol**

 **Thanks, again, to my sister and HeartforTwilight!**

Chapter 16

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Saturday, January 22, 2005 8:05 AM**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: I miss you already**

Hey baby,

I just dropped you off at the airport and I feel like I'm being torn in two. The need to follow you onto that plane was so strong, and it's all I wanted. These next 6 months need to fly by because being away from you is killing me.

I hope you have a safe flight.

I love you.

Love, me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Sunday, January 23, 2005 5:19 AM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: RE: I miss you already**

I miss you, too. So much. I was trying to figure out a way for me to get back to you in a couple months and I just don't have the vacation time. I wish I could because these 6 months are going to be absolute hell.

We'll make it though, I know we will.

I'm so tired so I'm going to make friends with my bed again.

I love you 3515641051406403510456 Sour Patch Kids.

Love, me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Monday, February 14, 2005 8:12 AM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: Happy Valentine's Day!**

Can you believe it's already Valentine's Day?

I wish you were here with me; did you get the box I sent you?

I'm helping Em at lunch…he's setting up this huge thing for Rose. He's proposing tonight! Crazy, right?

As long as he doesn't say anything to piss her off, she'll say yes.

Ok, I'm off …Eli has a crapload of paperwork I've gotta get done before lunch.

I love you!

Love, me

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Monday, February 14, 2005 4:15 PM**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: RE: Happy Valentine's Day!**

Hey, beautiful!

Happy Valentine's Day! 33

I got the box…and the coupons…I can't _wait_ to cash in on those babies. I've got my favorite, which I'm sure you figured, and I've got plans for the "anything I want" portion.

Emmett and I have been emailing, he told me what he has planned for tonight and I have total confidence in him. To say something stupid. But, I think she'll say yes anyway. ;)

Are you free this Saturday around 7pm your time? I've got a late shift that starts at 1am, but I thought I could give you a buzz first; your voice will help wake me up.

I need to go grab some food then pass out.

I love you, kitten.

Love, me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Tuesday, April 12, 2005 10:53 AM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: I'm going insane**

UGH!

Between my mom and Rose, I'm in wedding planning HELL. And, it's not even my wedding! This is crazy. They just _had_ to get married over Christmas, didn't they? Don't they know that _everyone_ wants to get married at Christmas?

I'm going to go hide under a rock until it's all over.

Trying on bridesmaid's dresses sounds like fun…it's not. At all.

Thank goodness for Char, she's been keeping me sane. Though I did get in trouble for laughing while Rose was trying on a dress.

In my defense, your sister sent me a stupid funny text and I couldn't hold it in. Rose thought I was laughing at her. Oops.

Charlotte owes me lunch now. It's her fault I got in trouble.

And…my phone is ringing. Surprise! It's Rose. =/

I love you.

Love, me

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Tuesday, April 12, 2005 8:13 PM**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: RE: I'm going insane**

Poor baby.

If I could come rescue you, I would in a heartbeat. I'm glad my sister is entertaining you though!

Want to hear something really insane?

A woman went into labor last night, right? SCREAMING to high heaven. Like, she YELLED about everything and, even though she had an epidural, when she saw the monitors saying she was having a contraction, she started screaming like she could feel it. Even though she was totally numb. We checked.

To make things even more fun, she said she couldn't focus unless she had specific music…and she'd forgotten hers at home. Know what she _had_ to listen to? Brittany Spears.

Kill. Me.

She demanded we find someone who had her music on a computer or something. We did, but then she wanted it turned up as loud as possible. It was the worst thing ever.

I need to go blast some Dropkick to get it out of my head.

Love you, baby. Don't let the wedding crazies get you down!

Love, me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Tuesday, April 12, 2005 3:44 PM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: RE: RE: I'm going insane**

Holy crap! That sounds terrible for everyone involved…

I mean, Brittany Spears? Couldn't she have asked for something a little more calming? Whatever works, I suppose…

Sorry you had such a rough one though.

I'm not sure what's worse…wedding planning or screaming women in labor who only want Brittany Spears.

Char and I are heading to a movie tonight. We still haven't decided which one because she hates the action movies I always want to watch. Lol. The oatmeal packet will decide for us.

Love you!

Love, me

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Friday, May 27, 2005 11:16 AM**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: Don't get mad…**

I had a slight…run in…with Vicky last night.

Her husband, James, just got back and I guess they got into a fight right before her shift. I was already there, about to go home, and she walked into the locker room while I was changing. She made it very clear that she wanted more from me than friendship and, with her "husband's current behavior," she wanted more from me _right that moment._

I told her to back the hell off, that I wasn't interested and she needed to leave before I reported her for sexual harassment. Which only got her going…don't ask me why.

She tried to touch me just as a supervisor walked in and saw. They asked what was going on, I told them what happened and she was escorted out. Apparently, she's been doing crap like this for as long as she's been at the hospital and there are tons of complaints against her.

I had no idea.

The good news? She took her kids and went back home to New York and won't be bothering anyone here anymore. James is getting ready to file for divorce, and full custody since he's about to be out of the Navy, and he's heading back to the states in a few weeks.

Whew! Thank goodness that's done with, right?

Crazy lady.

I love you 635481998468765169874653 snickers bars!

Love, me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Friday, May 27, 2005 6:38 AM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: RE: Don't get mad…**

I knew she'd do something stupid eventually.

I'm really sorry she did that to you though, babe. You didn't deserve to be put in that position.

Fingers crossed her (soon to be ex) husband doesn't have problems with the divorce.

As for being done with her, almost.

She managed to get my email account, which I suppose wasn't a hard thing to do, and emailed me saying you two have been having an affair for a few months now.

Don't worry! I don't believe anything she's saying, I know she's trying to cause issues because she got caught. It's really sad, actually.

She tried to give me a "timeline" of when you guys were together…one of those "times," we were Skyping…she's insane.

I just laughed and deleted the email. She's not worth a response.

I need to get moving and get to work but, I love you and I hope you have a great day!

Love, me

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Saturday, June 18, 2005 6:56 PM**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: Gettin' crazy!**

Hey beautiful girl!

I just wanted to drop in a say I LOVE YOU!

The guys and I are headed out to BBQ on the front lawn and then hit up a bar in town.

I'm DD, so no getting too crazy for me. ;)

I'll be up crazy late so I'll call you when I get the druinkies home, ok?

Love you!

me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Saturday, June 18, 2005 12:31 PM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: RE: Gettin' crazy!**

Don't get too nuts over there!

Have fun though!

I'm headed out with the girls for some dress fittings, then I'm going to gorge myself on a pile of nachos!

I'm so, so, so, so happy you'll be here for the wedding because I don't think I could get through that day without you.

I think I'll go crazy if you aren't home soon.

LOVE YOU!

Love, me

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Saturday, June 18, 2005 7:23 PM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: RE: Gettin' crazy!**

I ate too many nachos.

My stomach is revolting against me.

I'm so glad you called though. Hearing your voice made me feel better.

I'm going to crawl onto my couch, curled in the shirt you sent me, and watch some mindless TV before bed.

Love you, me

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Friday, July 22, 2005 11:00 AM**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: I'm comin' home!**

Riley is taking me to the airport right now…I'm _finally_ coming home to you, baby!

I don't even care that it's only for 2 weeks, I'm going to spend every minute possible doing nothing but holding you.

I can't wait to see you waiting for me at baggage claim…in 23 hours!

Love you, kitten!

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Friday, July 22, 2005 6:50 AM**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: RE: I'm comin' home!**

I'll be the one jumping up and down…

Travel safe!

Love you!

 **He's homeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

 **Thanks to my girls, my sis and HeartforTwilight!**

 **On with it!**

 **Chapter 17**

"Mom! Will you please pull over and let me drive?" I said to my mother. Who was currently in the carpool lane going 55. Maybe if I complained enough, she'd listen.

"Isabella, if I have to tell you to close that mouth one more time, I'm going to turn this car around! Understand?" She said back to me…clearly not impressed with my complaining.

Sulking, I leaned back into my seat and looked at the cars passing us.

 _It's cool. There wasn't an airport I was killing to get to. I didn't have a boyfriend waiting for me to get there after 6 MONTHS of being separated._

Gah! If she would just push down on that gas pedal then we would get there before he landed.

I'm nervous enough as it is, but the added stress of _possibly_ being late is freaking me out.

About twenty minutes later we are finally parking and I'm unbuckled and out of the car before she's even fully stopped.

There is no way I'm going to be late. I want him to see me as soon as he rounds the corner.

I'm racing over to baggage claim when I see that bronze hair coming down the escalator. Now, I'm in a mad dash to get there before he does because the last thing I want is him to think I didn't plan to be here on time.

As soon as he steps off the last step, I'm in his arms.

"Bella! Oh, hell, kitten. I've missed you something fierce. Let me see you, baby." He says while lifting my face up to meet his. He smiles down at me before placing those crazy soft lips right on mine.

Sweet and slow "I missed you" kisses quickly turn into "let's find a closet" kisses and, we're both enjoying ourselves when we're so rudely interrupted by a loud throat clearing from behind me.

"Shit." I murmur, and then I follow with, "I'm so sorry, my mom knew I was coming to get you today and insisted on coming with me. Meaning she was at my place as I opened my door." I give him a weak smile and a shrug, letting him know there was no stopping the force of Renee.

With a chuckle and a kiss to my forehead, he puts me down and takes my hand, leading me over to my mother.

She walks right up to him, basically pushing me out of the way, and grabs him in a huge hug saying, "Edward! Honey, it's so good to see you back on US soil! We've all missed you so much; especially miss crabby pants over here." She says while further shoving me away.

 _Mother or not, I'm gonna go crazy on her ass if she doesn't stop it._

"Thanks for that, mom. Can we get his bags so we can get back on the road? Carlisle and Esme were cool with me getting him, but if I don't get him to their house soon, they're not going to be overly pleased." I say while pulling him toward the bags.

"Yes, yes, always in such a hurry." Mom says while rolling her eyes.

 _Rawr._

The drive is nowhere near as awkward as I was expecting it to be, though my poor boyfriend is completely bombarded with questions the entire drive back to my apartment. I'm positive she hasn't taken a breath since we've gotten in the car.

As I see my street I throw up a prayer that she doesn't want to come up and then promise to do good when she just drops us and leaves. Though she does toss a wink at him with a promise to see him soon…what in the world…?

 _Whatever, she's crazy._

As I'm leading him upstairs, I've only got one thing on my mind…let's get naked.

He leans down to kiss me but pulls away after only a minute.

"Let's get out of here and head to my parent's place, ok? I've got something I want us to do later and we can't go until my parents put their eyes on me." He says with a smile.

All I heard is plans for later…naked plans if I'm lucky.

Meaning he'll get lucky.

 _Ohhhh, ya._

"My baby boy! I've missed you so much!" Esme says as she smothers my poor guy with red lipstick kisses.

He's taking it well though, giving her a small smile and letting her mother him; knowing it's been hard on them, too.

"Es, let him breathe, will you? I haven't even been able to say hello yet." Carlisle shouts over his wife's emotional welcoming. Which earns him a wicked evil eye from said wife.

After Carlisle gets his hello from his son, and Esme tears herself away, we head into the kitchen for a late lunch and to catch up a bit.

While eating I'm noticing the looks being sent back and forth between father and son and I feel like I'm missing something.

Not being one to hold my tongue I ask "Is there something the two of you would like to share with us? You're acting awful funky right now and it's freaking me out a bit."

They stop, shocked at having been caught, but then try to cover it up like I'm going nuts.

"Baby, you're tired. Are you about ready to head out of here?" Edward says, looking at me like I'm a whiny child or something.

Giving him the side eye I tell him I'm fine but he's being insistent.

Before I can tell him to shove it and let me finish eating, he's cleared my plate and has started to pull me up from my chair.

Esme, clearly confused asks him what in the hell he's doing but doesn't get far before Carlisle hugs her and whispers something in her ear that has her lighting up like the 4th of July and shooing us out of the house.

 _What in the holy mother is going on around here?_

"Bye, guys! I'll see you in a few days…promise." He yells while dragging me out to the car.

Once there, I force him to face me and say, "What has gotten into you? We were having a really nice lunch before you got all crazy and then you drag me outta there like a damn caveman? What the hell?!"

When I'm finished, I'm an angry, panting mess and he's just standing there staring at me.

Opening my mouth to go off on him again, he covers it with his own and tells me, "You are so fucking hot when you're angry, kitten. I promise I'll tell you soon enough, ok? Will you please get in the car so we can go?"

"Fine. But, I'm not…wait. Go where?" I ask, completely confused as to what's going on right now.

"It's a surprise." He _tries_ to tell me but, after how he's been this afternoon, I'm not giving in that easily.

"Oh, no. You are going to tell me what's going on or I'm not getting in the car, ya feel me?"

Dropping his head back and looking up at the sky he starts mumbling about how I have to make everything difficult and why can't I just do what he asks, _for once._

I'm standing there, tapping my foot on the sidewalk to keep from going absolutely bonkers on him when he gives me a pleading look to please get in the car.

Looking at how desperate he seems, I give in and sit down with a huff.

 _I might hate surprises, but I hate seeing him upset more._

 _I'm such a pansy._

Getting in and starting the car up he says, "Baby, I know how you feel about surprises but this isn't anything crazy, ok? I was thinking we could get away for a couple nights, just us, so I rented us a room up in Tahoe. Is that ok? Amber packed up everything for you, so we're good to go. If you still want to, that is…" He finished while looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I'm being an ass. Some time alone with you, especially in Tahoe, sounds really awesome. Let's go!" I even threw my hands up and fist pumped for emphasis.

Laughing, he reached over and pulled me into a hug before kissing me and dropping me back in my seat.

I hate being in the car.

Have I said that before?

I'm sure I have to someone.

It's boring, I don't like road games and Edward and I have different ideas on what qualifies as good music; which leads to the hand smacks we're giving each other when one of us tries to change the station.

I see his smirk so I know he's doing it on purpose.

I reach my hand out to change the station and "smack!"

 _Ouch!_

That stings, man.

I hold his hand down with one of my own and use the other to get a country station on.

WIN!

When I see his hand start going for the dial, I smack it, which causes him to yelp and giggle at the same time.

 _Having him giggle like this is so cute…I can't even..._

After what feels like hours, we reach the place he's booked for us.

And it looks haunted.

I cautiously step out of the car, worried about what's around me, and race to the other side to grab his hand.

"Uh, so ya. This is it. It looked a lot different online though. But hey, we can make it work, right, kitten?" He says while looking totally unsure of this himself.

I nod and he starts leading us up to the lobby where this skinny guy, with really long, greasy hair is working and says we're there to check in.

The creepy guy looks us up and down, asks for a name then turns around and reaches for a key.

It's an actual key. I can't remember the last time I was at a hotel that had anything other than a keycard.

This is really freaking strange.

He gets Edward's information, explains where the ice is and points us to the stairs, since there's no elevator.

We are hit with an intense bleach smell as we walk down the hallway and, I swear it, there's weed smoke coming out of one of the rooms.

Making it to the room number that matches our key, he opens the door and we walk in…to see something out of a frat house.

The lampshade is broken and cocked to the side, the bed is lopsided and stained and I don't even want to know what ash is on the table.

Turning to look at him I say, "Babe, we can't stay here. That guy downstairs is going to turn us into rugs! Did you see how he looked at us? And did you smell all that bleach? Someone was totally killed here recently!"

By now, I've gotten myself totally worked up and I am FREAKING out.

He comes over to me and pulls me into a tight hug and tells me to calm down, that he'll handle it.

He grabs our bags, and my hand, and walks us back down to the lobby where he tells the clerk that we aren't staying and he wants his money back.

The look on the creep's face is enough to make us take a few steps back and readily agree to a one night refund, since he won't be able to rent it out tonight.

Edward signs the slip and we race to our car and peel out of the driveway.

"I am so, so glad we aren't staying there…because I don't want to die…but what now?" I ask, starting to worry about what we are going to do. "We didn't think beyond leaving that horror hotel. Do you have any ideas? Are there anymore hotels around here besides the big ones?"

With a deep sigh he says, "Let's pull over and see if we can find something online."

"Oh, hell no. If we're going with online booking it'll be a Hilton or something!" I tell him, completely unwilling to back down on this one.

"I know, I know. Look, there's an Embassy Suites right there, why don't I run in and see if they have anything? Then we can grab some dinner and settle for the night. Sound good?" He questions while trying not to let my freak out get it him.

"Ya, ok. That's a good idea. Mind if I stay in the car? I'm going to take a peek at some other hotels just in case." I say while he agrees and heads up to the lobby.

About fifteen minutes later he returns with a keycard and says, "They didn't have much of anything because there's a large wedding going on right now, but they had a small room with two doubles that I told them would be fine. That work ok?"

"Sure does! Let's get in there so we can shower off that other place. I feel super nasty right now."

Seeing his smirk tells me he is already thinking about the naked part of what I said.

 _Such a guy._

With a snort and a shake of my head, I tell him to get his ass in gear and start walking a head of him…with an extra little shimmy to my walk.

He growls and catches up with me, lifting me into his arms and smashing his lips to mine.

"I love you, kitten. Thank you for putting up with all of this, so much for a surprise, huh?" He tells me while placing little nibbles all over my neck.

 _Killing. Me._

"It's ok, at least we found some place, so let's go before I decide to shower alone!" I tell him, while pushing him off and walking away.

We make it to our room and, while it's really small, I like it. It's cozy and _clean._

Edward turns on the TV while I get our bags settled and we decide to grab food before taking a shower and watching a movie.

He stands up from the bed and starts to head out, after asking what I want, but then stops with his hand on the door.

Wondering what he's doing, I mute the show and tilt my head, silently asking what's up.

He looks really nervous, almost like he might be sick, and says, "Can you come here for a second?"

Worried that something's wrong, I jump up and walk over to him.

He takes my hands in his and says, "I'll go get you nuggets on one condition."

Beyond confused, I answer him in the only way I know how, with sarcasm. "Babe, I am not going to wait for you in the shower."

"Very funny. But, I'm being serious. I'll go get you nuggets on one condition." He says, still looking green.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's the one condition I have to abide by to get my damn nuggets?"

"You have to marry me."

 _Uh, what?_

 ** _Squeeeeeee_**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

 **Thanks to my amazing pre-readers, those that keep me from ripping my hair out, my sis and HeartforTwilight!**

 **Love them.**

 **And thank you for all your reviews! Even the guest ones I can't respond to. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

I was looking at him in total shock.

He was looking at me with nerves written all over his face.

Did he just ask me to marry him?

No, he didn't. He said he'd feed me _if_ I married him.

"I clearly shocked you into silence but do you think you could give me an answer before I pass out?" Edward asked while wringing his hands together and trying to control his nervous breathing.

Snapping out of it I jumped into his arms, peppering him with kisses and yelling "Yes!" over and over. Which broke him from his freakout and he wrapped his arms around me, swinging me into circles and telling me how much he loved me.

Putting my feet on the floor, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a three stone, princess cut ring. It was beautiful and perfect and simple and lovely and and and and!

 _Sigh. I love him._

His hands were shaking slightly as he slipped the ring on my finger, all while explaining the jeweler suggested going one size up on the band because bigger is better…which caused a giggle from me and a wink from him.

The jeweler isn't wrong…

"It's perfect, babe, really. I love it. And I love you. But will you _please_ go get dinner now? My stomach is about to start eating itself and I don't want to spend our first engaged night together acting like a zombie."

Seeing me grab my talking stomach he headed towards the door and called out, "Ok, ok, kitten, I'm going. I'll be back in a few!"

With a quick kiss he was out the door…and I was running to my phone.

My mom picked up on the first ring, attempting to act casual, "Hey honey, how's it going? Anything new?"

With a snicker I said, "You suck at pretending, mom. You know he asked me and you know what my answer was…I'M ENGAGEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I screamed into the phone, too excited to care about her ear drums.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My baby is getting married! Charlie! Get over here!" My mom clearly didn't care about my ear drums either. Damn, that hurt, son.

I could hear my dad in the background, grumbling about being pulled from whatever sporting event he had on.

"What in the hell is going on with you, woman? Always with the screaming. Let me talk to her." He demanded, while I heard him trying to get the phone from my mom. "Nae, if you don't give me that phone…"

More shuffling, then a "woooop!" from my dad, who was obviously victorious, and someone finally got on the other line.

"What's this I hear you're gettin' married, Bells?" I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

"That I am, daddy! I didn't really have a choice though. He refused to go get me dinner unless I agreed. The things ya gotta do for nuggets these days." I laughed, thinking over the reactions we're going to get with this proposal story.

"Well, congratulations, baby. Edward is a good man and I couldn't be happier for you both." My dad sniffled out, with more emotion than I could ever remember hearing from him.

"Thanks, daddy. I'm kind of in shock, if I'm being honest. I had no idea this was coming and I'm still trying to convince myself I'm not dreaming." I told him honestly, still feeling somewhat out of it.

"I'd say that's pretty normal. I'm going to let you go so you can get back to your trip. Be safe and come see us when you get home. I love you." _Awww, daddy._

"I love you, too, and we'll see you in a few days."

I hung up the phone just as I heard the hotel room's door click open.

The very first thing I noticed when he walked through the door was his smile. It was lighting up his entire face and I'm not sure I've ever seen him happier.

Smiling I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck saying, "What has you smiling like that, Sailor?"

"There's this beautiful woman who agreed to marry her and all I had to do was buy her McDonald's." He grinned, bending down to press his lips to mine.

We were laughing and kissing when my stomach decided to let us know how unhappy it was to be ignored.

Feeling the heat creep up my neck, I stepped back and walked to the table where he'd dropped our food.

Taking everything out I noticed something was missing.

Turning to him with a resigned sigh I groaned out, "I agree to marry you and you don't even remember my sweet and sour sauce? Shit, man."

"If that guy doesn't pull over to the side and let the rest of us pass, I'm gonna get out of this car and beat some ass!" I screamed at the closed window and shaking my fist for good measure.

"Cool down, baby. Look, he's pulling over. He just needed to wait for a bigger area to do so; his truck is huge. Plus, I think he'd snap you in half if you got mouthy. Which means I'll have to step in a beat his trucker ass, so please, don't open your window." Edward pleaded, trying to cool me down before I caused him to defend my big mouth.

We'd been behind this truck for the past 20 minutes and there were cars wrapped around the mountain stuck because he was taking his sweet time.

And don't get going on how they have to go slow, blah blah. They're supposed to pull over and let cars go if it backs up past like 5 cars or something! C'mon, man!

 _I've got some road rage, what of it?_

"You're adorable, kitten. Turn on some music and relax, we'll be home soon enough and then there'll be no relaxing. You know our parents are planning an engagement party before I head back to Iceland, don't you?"

"No, I didn't know that. Did you tell them no? I just want to spend my time with you, in bed, naked. Is that too much to ask for?" I started whining. "I was hoping to avoid family gatherings this time around."

"It'll be fine, Bella. It's not a big deal, let's let them have their fun and then we'll hide away as long as we can, ok? I promise it won't be as bad as you are thinking."

He reached over, taking my hand in his, and started kissing my knuckles.

"Stop trying to make me forget about this engagement party. Kissing on me isn't going to help." I mumbled, lying out my ass.

He took that as a challenge and started kissing and blowing air onto my wrist.

 _Holy. Shit._

"Nooope. Not working at all." I lied, cringing at the shakiness I could hear in my voice.

With a side eye and smirk he placed my hand right over his…HELLO! He's enjoying the teasing then, huh?

Dayum.

We need to pull over.

I was thinking of ways to convince him to do just that when I felt his hand sneak to my thigh and give a gentle squeeze.

 _GUH._

 _I'm goo._

"Ok! Stop! You win. I can't handle anymore unless you're going to pull the car over and handle the inferno you've created." I cringed while pushing his hand off of me and trying to gain control over my breathing.

"Don't mess with the seduction master, kitten."

"The seduction what?! Bhahahahahahahaha!" I couldn't help it, that sent me over the edge and I was lost in hysterical land.

"If you're done laughing now, we're at my parent's house." He said, not enjoying my giggles.

I wiped my eyes, looked up and gasped.

There had to be 30 cars lining the street to the Cullen's house.

"What in the actual hell is this?" I shrieked, failing at hiding the horror written all over my face.

Looking to Edward, who was shaking his hard and running his hand through his hair, I asked him again what in the world was going on.

"I swear I don't know, baby. This…is so like my mother. I should have known she'd do something like this. Do you want to run? We can go hide out at your…" He stopped as both our phones started ringing at the same time.

Looking at mine I saw it was my mother.

Poking my head to his side I saw it was Esme.

"Shit. They know we're out here. I think we're screwed. What do we do?" He said while looking at me with wide eyes.

Just as I was about to tell him to floor it and get the hell out of dodge, a massive body slammed into the side of the car and started hanging off of it like a deranged monkey.

I should have known they'd send Emmett out here.

Rolling my window down I looked at my crazy brother, "If you don't get off of this car in the next ten seconds, I'm going to tell him to drive off and make sure he hits the mailbox…on your side! Get down, Em!"

He simply rolled his eyes and snapped for me to get my ass out of the car.

What do you know?

Yet another man in my life who is completely unfazed by my threats.

"I'm not going in there, Emmett. This isn't something we wanted and it's really jacked that they'd do this. They didn't even talk to us about it first. They just did what they wanted to do without thinking about how we'd take it. Isn't this supposed to be about us anyhow?" I ranted, so ready to leave.

My brother looked at me, confused, before saying, "No, Bella. This isn't just about you two. It's about the joining of two families thanks to the love of two people. Maybe this isn't something you want, and maybe this is all overwhelming since you are just getting home, but the Cullen's haven't seen Edward in months, he just got engaged and they'd like to celebrate with him and his bride. Excuse our family for wanting in on the congratulating."

Taking a breath he looked over at Edward then continued, "You two need to grow the hell up, get out of this car and act like this is the best party you've ever been to. They are doing this to show you how happy they are and you're acting like spoiled brats. Now, MOVE IT!"

Well, when you put it like that I feel like a jackhole.

I looked to Edward, who gave me a small smile, and got out of the car.

Shaking off the annoyance, and embarrassment, I mentally prepare myself for the onslaught that is about to occur.

Walking up the driveway I'm met in the middle by my mom, who's already crying, as she hugs onto me and starts telling me how happy she is and how Esme is _amazing_. They have spent so much time on the phone the last day and they've become fast friends… _great._

My mom pulls me into the house, followed by Edward and Emmett, and I'm accosted by my grandparents, aunts and uncles.

I hear greetings all around, along with tons of people I remember from the last party here, so I know Edward is in the middle of a family hug, too.

I feel someone pushing through the small crowd and an arm wrap around my waist. Tilting my head to the side I see it's my fiancé who bends down and whispers, "I needed to be closer to you. They can say hello to the both of us at the same time. I'm not letting you go."

Once again, _swoon._

 **Yes, that is how I was proposed to.**

 **We went to Tahoe and were watching the Heisman Trophy Presentation and he wanted to go grab us food from the McDonald's across the street.**

 **Our conversation went just like that, too. No food unless he got a yes! Lol.**

 **And he forgot my sauce…**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

 **Special thanks to the two that keep me in line, my sister and HeartforTwilight.**

 **Couldn't get through this without you!**

 **Tissue warning for the end.**

I know I got a little…dramatic…with the whole engagement party thing; but I have to be honest, it was really great to have both families together.

I'm still not sure how my mom and Esme managed to get it all put together in a day, but I've decided against asking because they might actually explain it to me.

 _No one has time for that conversation._

This party was far more than just celebrating our engagement; it was also about me meeting Edward's cousin, Zach, for the first time. Every other time I've been over to the Cullen's house when there was family around, he'd always been too sick to be there.

Zach is battling Leukemia, and has been since he was a child. But, he's more of a brother than a cousin to Edward and he was determined to be at this party, no matter what.

It was a shock to see him in person, after hearing all about him through pictures, because you could see in his eyes how uncomfortable he was being up and moving.

It broke my heart but it also made me fall for Edward a little more, seeing the love he has for Zach and how he made sure to stick close to him.

They grew up together and had a wicked competitive streak when it came to video games and football.

Bringing me out of my thoughts, I hear Edward coming through the apartment door with dinner.

"Hey, kitten. That Chinese place was closed so I stopped by the Mexican joint and grabbed you some carne asada fries. That ok?"

"Fries are always a good choice, babe. Thank you."

Smiling he walked over and gave me a sweet kiss, one that I'd really like to expand on but the food was calling my name.

"What were you thinking about when I came in? You looked totally lost in thought." He asked while setting the plates down on the coffee table.

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me."

Rolling my eyes I said, "I was thinking about Zach and how sweet he is."

"I think about him a lot, too. I hate that he's so sick and I have to be in Iceland when I should be with him."

Getting up, I sat on his lap and brought his face to mine, "There is nothing you can do for him but show him you love him and support him the best you can. Spending all day this last weekend playing video games? You made his day. Honestly, that's all he wants from you."

Leaning forward to place his lips to mine he tells me, "I love you so much."

The rest of the night is spent with him telling me stories of his childhood with Zach and watching old movie favorites.

When The Sandlot's credits start rolling, I look to my side and see that he's completely passed out.

Knowing he needs to sleep, I maneuver him into a more comfortable position, cover him with a blanket and make my way to my room.

Pulling out my phone I quickly send Charlotte a text, wanting a little more information on their cousin.

 **Me: Hey, Char, sorry it's so late but I have a question for you.**

 **Char: What's up, Buttercup?**

 **Me: What can you tell me about Zach?**

 **Char: Uh, he's our cousin.**

 **Me: No shit, jackass. I mean about his illness. Like, is he going to get better? How sick is he? I am so out of my knowledge zone with this but he's so important to Edward that I really want to understand.**

 **Char: Awwww, such a sap! Ok, let's see. He has Leukemia, which he's had since he was younger. He's been in remission a few times but it's come back stronger this time. He's getting treatment, but it's making him really, really sick…which is why he doesn't go out much anymore.**

That's really terrible. I can't imagine what he's going through.

No wonder this is so hard on Edward.

 _My poor guy._

 **Me: Sigh, thanks, Char. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that this latest round of treatment knocks him right back into remission.**

 **Char: Me, too.** **When does my brother leave? He's hogging you.**

 **Me: LOL! He leaves next week, ya goof. Want me to make him take us to a movie this week?**

 **Char: Hell ya! Just let me know when. Night!**

 **Me: Good night!**

"Who are you chatting it up with this late?"

"Oh, shit!" I exclaim while grabbing my chest to keep my heart inside. "You scared the crap out of me! Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people?"

"Only you, my love." He says while coming over and tossing the phone to the floor.

He pushes me onto my back, crawling on top of me, and running his nose along the outside of mine.

It's so intimate and loving that it brings tears to my eyes.

"Baby? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He starts running his hands all over me, looking for the cause of my pain.

When he comes up empty he looks at me in confusion before gathering me into his arms.

"Bella, you have to tell me what's wrong. I know I'm missing something and I hate when you cry…it guts me. Please talk to me." He implores while pulling my head back so he can look at me.

Wiping at my face I tell him, "It's nothing, honestly. I'm just so in love with you and the thought of having to give you up to the Navy again so soon…I just don't want to. You being here, with me, feels so right. I don't want you to leave."

He brings us down to the mattress, positioning us to we're face to face, and brings me as close as I can get.

"I don't want to go either. Leaving you gets harder every time. But now? Now that you've got _my_ ring on your finger? It's the most difficult thing I've ever had to do."

Thinking about my ring makes me look at it again, for the billionth time since he put it on.

 _It really is beautiful._

I feel the rumble of his chest as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up. So, I like looking at my ring…what of it?"

"Kitten, I can't even begin to tell you how happy it makes me that you like it so much. I just find it adorable how you get lost in another world anytime you do."

Pushing his shoulder I attempt to turn to the other side, but he's having none of that.

When he tries to kiss me, I push him away and hop off the bed, running to the other side of the room.

I think this is a perfect time for a distraction.

"You can run, but there's nowhere to hide. Your apartment is too small and you know I'm faster than you." He taunts me, slowly getting off the bed and walking over to me.

With a snort I give him the finger and make to go one way but go out the door.

He's quick though, much quicker than me, and he has me around the waist before I can get to the couch.

With a slap to my ass, he tosses me over his shoulder and races back to my room.

"Nice try, but now that I've got you, what are you going to do?"

His breathing is labored, mine is coming out in small puffs and all I want to do is rip his clothes off and have my way with him.

Which I do.

All. Night. Long.

The next five days are spent with friends and family, trying to see everyone we can before he takes off back to Iceland.

I meet some friends that, until now, I'd only ever heard of.

We spend a lot of time with Charlotte…watching movies that make Edward insane. But, he loves just being with his sister, so he happily puts up with it.

On his last night at home, while having dinner with his parents, they get a call that puts a halt on all things happy.

Zach's cancer has progressed and he's no longer doing well enough to be at home. He's been moved to a local hospital until they can get him stable.

Edward is distraught, wanting desperately to go see him but visiting hours are over for the night and he'll be in the air before they start up again the next day.

Even though I've only met Zach once, I promise Edward I'll go to the hospital and see him. The relief on his face is instantaneous and he hugs me so tight I have to ask him to relax.

That night in bed, he pulls me close and says, "I don't have the words to tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life. You don't even know my cousin and yet you're willing to go into an uncomfortable hospital situation just to ease my fears. Thank you, kitten."

There's no sleep that night; only soft confirmations of love.

"It's going to be Christmas before you know it and I'll get to see you looking smokin' hot in your bridesmaid's dress. Promise me I can take you in that dress, baby. _Please._ It might be that thought alone that gets me through the next few months."

Giggling I grab his hand and kiss each knuckle, memorizing his scent before I have to watch him leave.

"I know, it'll be Christmas soon enough and then you'll be getting ready to come back stateside for good. No more Iceland."

He tugs my arm to his side of the car and says, "Do you want to start talking about wedding dates, or should we wait a bit and let everything sink in?"

I'm not gonna lie, he looks more nervous about that question than he did about asking me in the first place.

I decide not to draw it out and tell him that I think waiting a bit is a good idea. There's no point in planning a wedding when we don't even know exactly when he'll be home.

He relaxes instantly and smiles at me.

After a _very_ long goodbye kiss, with promises to email and call, he's on his way through security and I'm on my way back to my car.

Feeling lonelier than I can ever remember feeling.

It's not for long though, Charlotte is blowing up my phone telling me she's bored, her friends are annoying and she wants to hang out.

 _Her friends_ _ **are**_ _annoying._

Telling her I'm on my way, I hop into the car and head over to the Cullen's.

Esme answers, welcoming me in and saying, "Thank you so much for taking her out of here today. She's grouchy over Edward leaving and I'm this close to locking her in her room."

"I feel her pain, Esme. But, no problem, she's helping me, too."

With a hug from his mom, she yells down the hall for Charlotte to move her ass then tells me to have fun and walks away.

"Hey, I've got an idea and I need your help, if you're up to it." I tell Char as soon as she walks in.

"Sure, I've literally got nothing else to do and I'm going to go all Hulk on Eliza if she doesn't back off."

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes I ask what her little friend has done now.

They fight all the time, and Char really should stay away from her, but we've all got that one friend that just never goes away.

"Ugh! She's so immature! Lena sent me a message asking if I wanted to hang out and watch this documentary on Mary Poppins…which…duh…and she didn't invite Eliza because she _hates_ documentaries and we were going to make a full night of it."

Motioning for her to continue, she says, "So THEN, Eliza sends me this passive aggressive text basically telling me that she hopes Lena and I have a blast watching documentaries and that she'll be out and about with her _boyfriend._ Like I give a hoot about her boyfriend. He's an idiot man-child who does nothing but play video games and sit on his butt all day. Loser."

She's looking at me expectantly now, and I realize I better give her something.

"Dude, that chick is batshit and _maybe_ it's time for you to move away from her "friendship." Just a thought. Did you and Lena have a good night watching the Mary Poppins thing? It sounds pretty cool."

"It was SO awesome! They had the costume designers talking about how they came up with every dress and her bag! I really want that bag. Do you think they make them?"

"I don't know, I've never seen something like that…because it's not real…don't give me that look!"

She was giving me the evil eye.

It's so fun to mess with her.

I should really look into it for Christmas though…

Char and I spent the afternoon together at Michael's shopping for scrapbook stuff. I'd decided to make a family scrapbook for Zach to have while he was stuck in the hospital.

Looking at pictures makes me happy; maybe it'll do the same for him.

After I dropped her off I headed home to get going on Zach's book since I was stopping by after work the next day.

It took most of the night but I finished it, wrapped it and put it in my purse so I wouldn't forget.

Spending time with Zach was much easier than I thought it was going to be; even if I did look like a dweeb trying to use the sink outside of his door.

How was I supposed to know it turned on from the bottom?! Stupid foot pedal made me look like a fool.

He's a goofy guy, who can talk circles around you in football, and he had me laughing like a hyena at stories of the things he used to do to Edward as kids.

When I noticed how tired he was getting, I took my leave and said I'd come back and see him soon.

While waiting for a phone call from Edward a few weeks later, I got a call from Charlotte.

Zach passed away overnight.

They hadn't gotten in touch with Edward yet, but had left messages, and wanted me to have him call home as soon as he called me.

Talking to him later on tore me in half. He was broken, crying on the phone with no one there to support him. He was trying to work out leave to fly home for the funeral but he wasn't sure he could get it.

Hearing him so devastated, and being too far away to hold him, was almost too much.

It was the first time I felt true hatred towards his job.

 **My husband's cousin was one of his best friends, his brother, and losing him was devastating to everyone who'd ever met Matt.**

 **I held onto my sister during the funeral and watched as my guy tried to be strong.**

 **Childhood cancers don't get enough attention, but they should.**

 **Do your research and, if you can, look into what you can do to help organizations out there fighting this horrible illness.**

 **Until next time…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

 **The updates are going to come slower for a bit. I'm in deadline season at work so I'm running crazy until the holidays...wish me luck!**

 **I have a beta! She's already gone through the previous chapters and I'm hoping to start updating in the next month or so!**

 **Thanks to my awesome pre-readers, my sis and HeartforTwilight.**

Chapter 20

In late October, Edward found a way to send texts to my phone from his computer.

At first, this was awesome because he'd been gone for a couple of months and we hadn't been able to make a Skype date. Being able to text with him in real time was awesome.

However, he's having more fun with it than he should be.

I'm trying to listen to Eli tell me about a few issues with some reports we'd run the previous day and my phone won't stop buzzing.

He finally asked me to put it in my purse and I apologized telling him who it was and why he was doing it.

My boss is into all the techy stuff and spent the next 20 minutes asking how he was sending them and then running to his office to try and send them to Carmen.

 _Boys._

While he was gone, I pulled out my phone and responded to him.

 **Me: Babe! Stop already. Eli was about to rip my head off because my phone wouldn't stop when we were in the middle of a meeting!**

 **Edward: Oops, sorry, baby. This is just so much fun! I was going to send a picture, but I was worried it would send to the wrong number…I'm "texting" my mom, too.**

 _Bahahahaha!_

 _What a goober._

 **Me: That would have been hysterical! But seriously, I really need to focus. I love, love, love you and I'll talk to you later!**

 **Edward: I love you, too! Turn your phone off…I'm not done bugging you yet. ;)**

With a growl, I turn my ringer off and put my phone in one of my desk drawers because there's no way I can get anything done if I keep seeing what he's writing.

We only have to get through two more months, then it'll be Christmas and he'll be home.

That's not a big deal…what's two more months?

 _Hell_. That's what two more months is.

Back to work…

"Alice! Will you grab the popcorn I left on the counter?"

"Got it!"

Sitting back on the couch, I take a look around the room and have to stifle a laugh. We have been complete pigs today.

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and, even though it's being held at mom and dad's, I'm still responsible for the mashed potatoes, stuffing and a couple pies.

Rose and Alice came over for a girl's day and helped me cook; which turned into booze and snacks.

And gossip.

I've been trying to ignore what Rose is saying…that's my brother!

 _Epic cringe._

I'm getting sick to my stomach just thinking of some things she said.

I feel a handful of popcorn hit my face and I'm immediately drawn out of my nasty trance.

"Bella! Stop it. We won't talk about Rose and Emmett's sex life if it's going to bug you out so much. Grow up, will ya?"

"Alice, if that was your brother, would you want to listen to it? Get real, my friend." I told her with a shake of my head and a gulp of my beer.

 _Don't burp, don't burp…shit._

 _*BELLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH*_

"Oops…excuse me…" I feel the blush creeping up my neck.

"Damn, girl. I can now see the resemblance between you and my fiancé." Rose laughs out. "That was truly disgusting. Try drinking your beer instead of inhaling it next time."

With a wink she turns back to the show we've got on.

Judge. Judy.

Coolest lady on the planet.

I get back into it just as Judy asks if the defendant has a mental disability or an inability to understand simple directions.

"Well, she did tell him to close his mouth like five times. Dude doesn't learn. I'd have asked the same thing." I say while the girls nod their heads in agreement.

Rose puts the TV on mute and says, "There was this neighbor I had, at my last apartment complex, who made me so angry I almost took them to court. Our balconies were separated by a small wall and, when they'd go out and smoke the ganja, it would seep into my room! No matter what I did, they wouldn't stop. Then I started finding the butt of the joints on my side."

Oh, Rose is getting angry now.

"Them bitches got to meet mean Rose. I walked over there, pounded on the door, and when the stoners answered I told them that they'll knock it off or I'd sick the DEA on them. Losers were babies away from home for the first time and actually thought the DEA would give two shits about them. Ahahaha! It was awesome."

After our laughter died down I told her that Judge Judy would have been all over them.

It would have made for an awesome episode.

The timer went off on the oven and I managed to get my buzzed self over, and use a pot holder, to get the pies out.

As I was setting the last of them on the counter, the doorbell rang.

 _All these damn buzzers are killing my buzz._

Alice jumped up to get the door and called me over to sign for something.

"Bells! Someone sent you flowerssssssssssss because they loooooooooooooooooooooove you!"

"Alice, you're toasted. Sit your pixie ass down." I laughed, making my way to the door.

I thanked the delivery guy and took the massive assortment to the kitchen table.

"Who sent them? I wanna read the card!"

"Damnit, Rose. Give me a second to look."

I peeked around until I found the card and pulled it out.

A smile formed on my face when I saw it was from Edward telling me to have a Happy Thanksgiving with my family and he can't wait to share it with me next year.

Fanning my hands in front of my eyes to keep the tears at bay, I turned around and handing the card over to Rose.

She read it and gushed over how thoughtful he was before gathering me into a hug and reminding me that we only had one more month to get through.

"Give me a few minutes, girls. I'm going to send him a quick thank you email." I called out, making my way to my room where my laptop was.

 **From: Bella Swan**

 **Sent: Wednesday, November 23, 2005**

 **To: Edward Cullen**

 **Subject: I love you**

 **Hey babe, I got the flowers you sent…they're beautiful!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **I was a little tipsy, so I might have tripped over the rug when bringing them to the table, but they were unharmed. ;)**

 **My big toe is a different story…**

 **They really brighten up the room and I wish you were here to see them.**

 **One more month!**

 **I love you and I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving.**

 **Next year, I'll make whatever you want.**

 **Love you!**

 **Me**

I heard a high-pitched scream, followed by my mom yelling so I made my way into the kitchen as fast as I could.

"Emmett, I swear on this turkey, if you don't get your butt out of my kitchen…I'm going to get the spoon. Move it!"

Mom was all red in the face, partially because of my brother but mostly from the wine.

 _Hahaha drunk mommy is a funny mommy._

"Get him, mom!" I said while first pumping in female solidarity.

"Isabella! I told you to stay out, too! Get your butt back in the living room with your father! You both keep sticking your fingers in the food and it stops now. Feel me?"

"Damn, mom. I was just showing my support. You're on your own, drunky."

I quickly turned and ran because I saw mom reach for the wooden spoon.

My dad was laughing when I made it back to the couch.

"I warned you to leave it be, Bells. You are your brother really know how to get her going. Now, sit down, the game's about to start and I've got money on Atlanta."

Telling him I did, too, I turned towards the TV and giggled at the turkey running across the screen with a helmet on.

"I wonder if they sell those…I'd totally buy one and put him on my kitchen table as a centerpiece. Daddy, buy me one!"

My dad looks at me, rolling his eyes, and tells me that he's not buying me a "damn turkey toy."

 _Humph._

A few hours later we were sitting around the couch, stuffed to the gills, yelling at the screen when Schaub was picked off.

"Damnit! Get your ass in the game, White! Did you see that mess, dad?" 

I was up and throwing my hands around over that interception.

I've got both Schaub and White on my fantasy team and I just lost points over that crap.

I sat back down pretty quickly though, my overfull stomach not enjoying my outburst.

Mom walks into the living room, complaining at all the yelling my dad, uncles and I are doing and tells us the pies have been put out.

The thought of anymore food makes me want to vomit, so I pass and make my way to my old room to send an email to Edward.

When I get up there and crawl on the bed in there, I see he's beaten me to the punch.

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **Sent: Thursday, November 24, 2005**

 **To: Bella Swan**

 **Subject: RE: I love you**

 **Hey beautiful! I'm glad you liked the flowers. I figured if I couldn't be there than at least you had something from me to cheer you up.**

 **Are you having fun over at your parent's house? What game are you watching? We tried to get a game over here but the lines are down, thanks to a storm, so we're just catching random updates as they come up on the NFL web site.**

 **I miss turkey.**

 **We had hot dogs.**

 **I can say, as much fun as it was hanging out with the guys, I'd have given anything to be home with you.**

 **I'm hitting the showers then bed.**

 **I love you and I'll talk to you soon!**

 **Love, me**

He's so sweet.

I love him.

I miss him.

December needs to book it and get here already.

I don't think I can be away from him much longer.

"Listen up all you early morning listeners! How would you like to go see the San Francisco 49ers this Saturday on Christmas Eve?! They're gonna beat them Browns!"

I turned the radio down, not able to focus on anything other than the fact that Edward was going to be home tomorrow.

We'd done it.

We'd made it through all these months apart and now he's coming home.

This is going to be the first time I've seen him since he flew home for Zach's funeral.

One of the hardest things I've ever witnessed was Edward crying while getting up in front of everyone who loved Zach and telling them everything _he_ loved about his cousin.

Then, at the burial site, Zach's baby brother started screaming as they lowered the casket because he didn't understand what was happening.

Shaking my head to clear it of those thoughts, I started going over what I had to do in the next few days.

I needed to get my toes done, my eyebrows waxed, pick up my bridesmaid's dress from the cleaners, pick up a new outfit from Victoria's Secret *rawr*, and make sure I've stocked the fridge with all of Edward's favorite goodies.

It's going to be a hectic few days, but with Edward home, it's so worth it.

 **Thanks for sticking with me, loves!**

 **Reviews are like Robert Pattinson massages...**


	21. Chapter 21

**One tax deadline down, one to go!**

 **Thanks to my pre-readers, my sis and HeartforTwilight.**

 **On with it!** Ch 21

I won't lie and say that Edward's first few days home were spent with family and friends who'd been missing him…because that didn't happen.

After a quick drive by to his parent's house on the way home from the airport, we hightailed it to my place and didn't get out of bed until Rose came banging on my door and forced us to get dressed for her rehearsal dinner.

I wasn't going to _actually_ miss it.

It's my only brother's wedding.

We just got lost in the bliss of being back together and time got away from us.

The rehearsal dinner went off perfectly, Rose was more in control than her wedding planner, but I think we all expected that.

Even though I fought against it, we were forced into separating from our men the night before the wedding. My mom told me to suck it up because it was Rose's wedding and we were going to make sure she was happy and calm no matter what.

Thankfully, that's exactly what she was on her wedding day; happy and calm. The venue was covered in light pinks and ivory and there was lace on every surface.

It was beautiful, classy and so very Rose.

Em couldn't hold his tears in no matter how hard he tried and I found myself crying right along with him. Seeing my brother get married was such an experience and I'll treasure the love they showed on that day for the rest of my life.

It was an amazing day to be part of this family.

Edward and I were chilling out and watching a movie, the night before he was supposed to leave, when someone started knocking on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Why would I expect someone at _your_ house, kitten?"

He had a point there.

Walking up to the door, I took a look through the peephole and became confused.

There were boxes and boxes being stacked on my doorstep. Ripping open the door I looked at the men, trying to figure out what was going on.

The only logical thing I could come up with is I was getting new neighbors and these dudes were at the wrong door.

"What the hell?"

Edward came up behind me, then reached out for the clipboard that was being handed to him by one of the delivery guys.

 _They ignore me when I open the door but then hand the paperwork straight to him like they were waiting for…oh, holy shit._

He signed for the shipment and proceeded to tell them which rooms to put all the boxes in.

Feeling as though I was in some weird ass twilight zone, I reached out and grabbed his hand and turned him to face me.

"Is there something going on here that I should be aware of? I feel like I'm being left out of a very big joke."

With the smile that lets him get away with just about anything, he pulled my mouth to his and left one hell of a kiss on my lips.

Then ran to get the door for the rest of the boxes.

I let him ignore me for another five minutes before I started to get really pissed off.

"Edward! Stop walking around this place and start answering me. Please. What is going on? My mind is racing with so many possibilities and I need to know."

I wasn't above begging at this point, especially if it gave me the answers I needed.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I'm home, baby. I was supposed to go over to Florida, but I was able to work some things out and I'm being transferred to Travis! I'll take a long commute if it means I get to crawl into bed with you every night. Surprise!"

There was no more talking after that.

Smashing my lips to every surface I could reach, I told him over and over again how happy I was.

Based on the frenzy of hands and tongues, I knew we weren't going to make it out of the living room.

Before my pants were completely off, he had two fingers so deep inside of me that I lost all coherent thoughts.

He set a hard and fast pace, determined to get me to my peak quickly.

"Fuck, yes. You feel so good around my fingers, baby. I'm going to make you come like this, then I'm going to make you scream my name while I'm fucking you with my mouth. Do you know what I'm going to do after that?"

I had no ability to answer him so I shook my head while trying to catch my breath.

Moans were the only thing I was capable of.

"That's it, give it to me."

I let go after that. Heat raced over every inch of my body while my toes curled into the carpet and my fingers found purchase in his hair.

There was no time to come down before I felt his hands on either side of my thighs, spreading me open and using his tongue to try and bring me right back up.

He couldn't seem to pick a spot to focus on.

His thumb was working my clit one minute, the next they were stretching me while his tongue took over.

The stars behind my eyes blinded me to anything other than the euphoria I felt through that second orgasm.

When he crawled up my body and pushed into me, the only thing I could do was lightly wrap my arms and legs around him, too weak to be much of a participant.

He leaned in close, whispering in my ear and taking my breath away for a completely different reason.

"You feel so good, like you were made just for me. So warm and tight, I can't get enough of you, of feeling you wrapped around me. I love you so much."

Feeling the tears threatening to fall, I quickly leaned up and took his mouth with mine, kissing him with every ounce of love I felt in me.

"I love you, too and I'm so happy you're here. This was the best surprise; I can't even tell you."

We eventually moved into _our_ room and fell asleep sometime around one or two in the morning.

I couldn't wait to wake up the next day knowing I'd send him off to work and get to have him back that night.

We could finally be together and nothing made me happier.

Edward and I had been living together for about three months when we got word he was being deployed. It was going to be with an Army unit out in Kuwait and they were looking for trained SAR Corpsmen to fill a few spots.

It was an honor to be asked, even if it was breaking my heart.

We'd started planning for a November wedding and now there was no way we could make that happen. He was leaving in three months and probably wouldn't be home before Christmas.

He came home one night with a wacky as hell idea and I had no idea what to make of it.

"Ok, hear me out. What if we get married in a few weeks with just our immediate family?"

"You're kidding right? Do you know how pissed off everyone will be if we do this? There's no way. My grandparents will kill me, then my Pop will kill you. My aunts will tear you apart. No, babe, we can't do that."

"Yes, we can. I've been thinking a lot about this. We can use my grandparent's backyard, it's perfect, and we'll have our parents there, I guess our siblings and grandparents, too, and then we'll have a big party when I get back from deployment."

I looked at him, trying to figure out what the rush was. He'd been annoying every time I tried to get him involved with wedding stuff and now, out of nowhere, he wants to up and get married?

This wasn't making any sense to me and he was clearly getting that because he started in on an explanation.

"Kitten, you're my wife. I already feel it in my heart and the last thing I want to do is leave here before it's made official. I want you to have access to the base and I want it to be YOU they call if something happens."

Seeing me tear up he rushed over to me and said, "I don't think anything is going to happen, but I have to be prepared for everything. Plus, why wait? We know what we want, let's just do it. Let's get married. I want to be your husband."

Was there any way to actually say no to that?

Uh…nope. There wasn't.

We spent the next couple hours calling parents and trying to sort out how everything would flow.

The most amazing news came from my soon to be father-in-law who said he'd like to become ordained and marry us himself.

I cried again when he said that.

Which earned me laughter and snuggles from my Navy Boy.

It took us about a month to get everything settled but, the next thing I knew, I was sitting in a hotel lobby with my dad.

We were drinking a beer, after having checked in to various rooms there for after the wedding, and he was telling me a bunch of stories from when I was younger. Clearly trying to mess up my makeup.

"You know, it's not too late. I'll run you outta here and he'll never be the wiser. You don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

All I could do was laugh.

"I know you're saying this because you have to. But, don't lie. You like him more than me anyhow."

With tears building in his eyes he said, "I love you more than anything, you're my baby, if he makes you happy, that's all that matters. Though I will end his life if he hurts you. Navy or not, I can take him."

I hugged him tight and we headed out to get my ass married.

 **Ahhh the sweet sound of wedding bells.**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, lovely readers! I've missed you!**

 **Tax season has one more week and then it's smooth sailing until the new year.**

 **Thanks, as always, to my ladies...my sis and HeartforTwilight for helping me!**

 **See you at the end!**

 **Chapter 22**

There are moments in my life I'll always remember.

The time my brother and I kicked/punched holes in his bedroom door because we were arguing. (We got in _so much_ trouble!)

The first time my parents brought our family puppy home.

When I walked into that party and saw Edward for the first time.

And, today. This day is one I'll remember for the rest of my eternity.

My dad by my side as I tried not to fall down the stairs, the giggles from Charlotte as I got rocks in my sandals, and even the tears in mom and Esme's eyes.

But there's nothing I'll remember with more clarity than the look on Edward's face when he saw me walking towards him.

I felt loved, wanted and cherished; like there was no other person in that backyard but me.

He was looking straight into my soul and telling me that I was his and he was mine.

My dad kissed my cheek and put my hand in his, telling him to take care of his little girl.

When Carlisle started talking, the world faded.

He was all I could see, all I could feel.

There were tears when he started talking about how we met, laughs when he compared us to a football team, and sighs when we said "I do."

When he told my Navy Boy to make me his officially, he did just that.

"Please, I beg you, no more pictures!"

"Will you be quiet and do as you're told? This is for all of us, not just you two." With that warning came the "mom brow" and I stopped talking to smile at the camera that hadn't stopped going off for over an hour.

I was looking over at the table holding all the food, wishing I was over there with Charlotte and stuffing my face, when Carlisle put his camera down and declared the photos a success.

Running to the food I started with the prosciutto cantaloupe, made my way to the marinated mushrooms and ended in front of the cheese and crackers.

You have no idea how hungry you get at a wedding until you're in the middle of one.

When I came up for a breath, I noticed the moms looking at me like I was a savage.

"Whaaa?"

"For the love of biscuits, Isabella! Close your mouth while you're eating. Gosh, you're as bad as your father."

"I resemble that remark!" Said father shouted from the kitchen.

The giggles kicked in, both from the annoyed look on mom's face and the laughter coming from the kitchen.

"It's my wedding, mama, let me be, will ya?"

She waved her hand at me and walked into the kitchen, presumably to give dad the stink eye, and left me and Edward to the food.

Where he was stuffing his face as well.

Yet she didn't have a problem with that.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and telling me how beautiful I looked.

"I can't wait to get out of here and spend some time with just my _wife._ "

Why he thought talking to me like that right now was a good idea, I'll never know. We still had another hour or so here, then however long we would be at the hotel bar with the friends who demanded to celebrate with us.

He clearly thought the same thing and said, "Let's go to the bathroom and get a quickie in before we head out."

Laughing, I pushed him out of the way and reminded him about all the people who were here for us; they'd figure it out and we'd never live it down.

"You can wait a few more hours, babe."

I led him into the kitchen and my dad asked him why he was pouting the second we got in there.

Emmett had to stick his foot in his mouth and blurted out, "I bet he wants a quickie and Bella said no."

The room fell silent, the only sound being the smack that Rose planted on the back of his head.

Nervous laughter bubbled up in me when I saw the glare Edward was getting from my dad.

"Ooook, thanks for that, Em. You guys ready to head out? We've got a party to get to!"

The parents seemed less than thrilled with the kids and the grandparents stood around asking each other what a "quickie" was.

We belong on a reality show.

There were friendly faces all over the hotel bar and, when they caught sight of us, the cheering and catcalls started.

Blushing to the tips of my toes, I told them all to shut the hell up, then walked around hugging all those jerks.

The drinks were flowing, the laughter was pissing off other patrons and the food was crap.

I don't know why I was expecting to have anything other than bar snacks here, but I was _starving._

My brother and Edward were doing car bombs, they were going to drop soon, and my parents were on their 3rd bottle of wine with their neighbors.

I'll admit to being slightly tipsy, but nothing like the rest of them.

Once I'd reached my limit, I told Edward that I wanted to go back to the room and go to bed.

To which everyone started whistling, except my dad who found no humor in the situation.

We managed to get up to the room before he started walking into walls and yelling at the top of his lungs that we were married.

"Babe, take your drunken ass to bed. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be out."

I took my hair down and had just gotten under the hot spray when he walked in and started telling me all the "dirty, dirty" things he was going to do to me once I was done.

Knowing he wasn't going to leave me in peace, I finished washing my hair and joined him in the other room.

By the first kiss I knew this wasn't going to last long, he was halfway passed out as it was, and by the time he started touching me, I pushed him away and told him to go to sleep.

He couldn't figure out what he was doing and it was making me pissy.

 _So much for a wedding night._

He must have been drunker than I thought because there was no fighting; only rolling over and snoring.

He was out before I got my pajamas on.

The next morning was interesting.

Edward was sick as all get out, as was Emmett; I was tired, annoyed and flat out ready to go home.

We made it back to the apartment with plenty of time to sleep the day away before having to get up for work on Monday.

My coworkers had a field day with my desk and covered it in every wedding decoration they could find at Party City.

Even Eli got in on it and handed me a $300 Visa card as a "welcome to the married life" gift.

I'm still trying to decide if I'll tell Edward about that or go buy something I want and say it's from Eli and Carm.

 _Oh, the possibilities._

As happy as I was to go over every detail of my wedding all day long, I was distracted and wanted to get home to my husband.

Eli asked about a honeymoon and I'd told him that we were going to try and take one but Edward's been too busy on workups and has no ability to take leave right now.

That thought alone was enough to ask for the rest of the day off.

Eli told me to take the week and consider it a company wedding present.

Edward was heading to Kuwait at the end of May.

I had one month left with him before he was gone for the rest of the year.

Or so I thought.

That night, while eating dinner, he told me that plans were changing _again_ and they wouldn't be leaving until September.

My mind was spinning at the constant change in plans and wondering how in the hell I was going to be a good military wife when all I ever felt was anger and annoyance towards them.

I called my mom the next morning and, instead of her being as annoyed as I was, she jumped in with "Let's have the big wedding we've always wanted!"

Taking a minute to really hear what she said, I tried to understand what was going on.

"It would be so perfect, Bella! Your aunts, uncles and cousins could be there, all of our family friends. They all wanted to see you get married so badly, this is a great opportunity. You know what dress you wanted, you've had it picked out for months."

"Mom, no. We don't need to go crazy and throw some massive party. Edward and I are already married. There's no need to drop all kinds of money on a "big" wedding."

"Isabella Marie, don't make me remind you that weddings aren't just about the bride and groom. They are about two families joining together and I want to have a wedding!"

Realizing I had no fight, I told her I'd talk to Edward when he got home and crawled back into bed.

Because my husband thinks it's funny when I'm angry, he readily agreed to a wedding because he wanted to see me in a wedding dress.

We all started making calls that week and ended up finding a beautiful hotel in San Francisco, The Marine's Memorial Club.

Edward being active duty was a huge plus for them, as they loved to work with military families.

They had one day left, August 14th, so we jumped on it and started making lists upon lists of things that had to get done.

Step one? Bridesmaids.

Step two? Cake.

Step three? Find a damn wedding planner because this sucks.

My mother and Esme insisted I have a bridal shower, stating it was a rite of passage and I'd be upset if I didn't do it.

So, there I was, on a Saturday afternoon, irritable and nauseous, surrounded by 50 women.

I was talking to a friend about how the seamstress was messing with my dress because the damn thing didn't fit right. Even though it had at the last fitting.

She laughed and told me I was pregnant, to which I tossed her the finger and left the room.

It was a crazy thought. There was no way I was pregnant, right? I still had to get through this wedding.

Then Edward was deploying.

No. I couldn't be pregnant. I refused to entertain the idea.

 _Sunday morning after the bridal shower:_

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Kitten, you're pregnant."

Staring down at the 6 tests I'd made him go out and get this morning, all I could see were pink lines and blue crosses.

I was in shock, Edward was fist pumping.

We were a few weeks from the wedding and I was pregnant?

Holy. Shit.

 **Yes, he got wasted on our wedding night and yes I found out right before deployment that I was pregnant.**

 **Crazy!**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**We made it through extension season!**

 **And had Friday off…where I slept as much as I could, caught up on Netflix and spent the afternoon at my kid's school for a grandparent's day…thing. I don't know. But I was there.**

 **Big thanks to my sister who, I know had trouble with this chapter, too. She lived it with us. Love you, sissy.**

 **And to my lovely HeartforTwilight, one of the best pre-readers ever.**

 **Tissue warning on this one, folks.**

 **See you at the end…**

 **Chapter 23**

I've spent the last couple of weeks walking around in a daze and attempting to process that word.

 _Pregnant._

How does something like this happen at the worst possible time?

Shut up. Don't give me a biology lesson.

Edward has been shouting it from rooftops that he knocked me up, my mom and Esme do nothing but tear up when they see me and Charlotte just laughs because my dress is still fitting wrong.

How is it possible to change so much in just a few weeks?

The hips and midsection had to be taken out and now, the day before the wedding, I'm having straps made by my seamstress because I don't have the boobs to hold up the dress thanks to all the alterations.

 _And I really wanted a strapless._

My mom keeps telling me to relax and just go with the flow, but everyone knows about the baby and it's all they're talking about.

Not only that, but my bachelorette party was a bust. I went out with my girlfriends for apple juice shots and pizza. There was nothing else I could do.

Amber was all freaking funky about it all, too. I would complain about my stomach bothering me and she'd go on and on about how dramatic I was being and to stop acting like I was "crazy far along or something."

I don't know what's going on with her, but it's going to get her a wicked bitch fit if she doesn't chill.

Even if I was being dramatic, look at the facts:

Wedding tomorrow.

PREGNANT.

Husband DEPLOYING next month.

Hello? Those all scream for dramatics.

Hearing my phone beep I reach over the pillow I'm currently snuggled up on and check it; which earns me a smack from Amber who's trying to sleep in the bed next to me.

 _Ouch._

It's Edward.

 **E: I love you so much, kitten. Tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the end of that aisle. After that? You're mine. I can't wait to get that dress off of you. ;)**

With a smile on my face, I force everything out of my head and close my eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be crazy.

We had 2 hours before I was supposed to be standing in front of 125 of our closest family and friends and, once again, promising myself to Edward.

I was trying not to freak out while Esme helped me into my dress and my mom made sure my hair stayed in place.

Charlotte, that jerk, was just sitting on the bed eating chips and smirking at my obvious discomfort.

It earned her the finger, which earned me a smack from my mom and a lecture on manners.

We finished beautifying and headed down to the room off of the ballroom for photos.

I laughed at the disgruntled look on Emmett's face for having to do pictures twice; once with the guys and once with me.

We had fun though, especially in the shot where my flowers _somehow_ ended up in his face after he mocked my pose.

My dad, once again, told me we could run and avoid all of this. Laughing we headed toward Edward, The Beatles playing in the background connected my past to my future.

The two most important men in my life coming together to the soundtrack that had always soothed my heart.

From there, it was a blur, once again.

There was no one else in that room but him.

When the cheers and applause started, I knew we had to turn from each other and pay attention to our guests.

We were whisked away to the side room for more pictures then into a happy hour with our guests.

There were hugs, kisses, and well wishes for the baby on the way. 

The night was amazing.

Even though my mom will forever be pissed about the song used for our introduction…NFL theme song, baby!

*****  
We'd been enjoying married life in our bubble, only leaving for work, then picking up right where we left off.

The couch…

The bed…

The closet…not sure how that one happened, but I'm so glad it did!

Then we got a call telling us Edward was needed in Pensacola for some last minute deployment training.

How could they do that? They were getting ready to take him from me for 6 months and, weeks beforehand, they thought it was a good idea to steal him for 2 weeks?!

Who does that?

I've been a Navy wife for 3 months and I apparently suck at it because all these changes piss me off.

And if one more "helpful" Navy wife tells me that I "better learn to roll with it or he'll leave me," I might go postal.

 _So much for a support group._

So here we are, heading to the San Diego Airport so he can take off and do whatever is so important that he has to leave me right before a deployment.

"It won't be that bad, baby, you'll see. You're probably killing for some alone time ever since I crashed your place, right?"

I know he's trying to make me laugh, but all it does is make me cry.

"Stupid freaking hormones are pissing me off!"

Smiling, he reaches over and takes my hand in his, kissing my wrist and laying it down on his leg; holding it there for the rest of the drive.

"I'm going to miss you, kitten…even if your hormones are making you a psycho little hellcat."

He had to practically jump out of the window to avoid my slapping hands.

Jerk.

Though it was kind of funny.

Because it was true.

This baby was making me totally insane.

We were a few days into Edward's training when I started feeling...wrong.

It's hard to describe, almost like my body was confused over something and all my nerve endings were in overdrive attempting to figure it out.

Deciding to ignore it, I pulled the salsa from the fridge, grabbed some chips and plopped myself onto the couch for some late-night talk shows.

Then I felt it.

A rush of…something.

I ran to the bathroom, dropping the salsa to the floor, and screamed when I saw blood running down my leg.

My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and I had no idea what to do.

My mind started racing with who I should call.

My parents were out of town on a mini vacation.

Carlisle and Esme were having dinner at her sister's house and I didn't want to interrupt.

Emmett and Rose were both working late tonight.

Alice!

I ran to my phone and tried to explain, through the sobbing, what was going on.

She promised that she was on her way and we hung up.

There was no way this was happening. I wasn't going to lose this baby.

I couldn't.

A pregnancy test would tell me, right? They can't be wrong. And, if I really was losing the baby, then it wouldn't come up positive.

Racing into the bathroom, I pulled out the last test I had, a leftover.

I took the test, crying at the blood the entire time, and felt my frame settle with the instant positive result I got.

In less than 10 minutes, Alice and Jasper were banging on my door and pulling me into their arms. They took me down to their car and hurried me to the Military hospital in town.

The emergency room was full of people in various states of unwell and it did nothing to calm my nerves.

Alice led me to the desk and helped me explain what was going on to the "bored" looking nurse.

The nurse instructed us to take a seat and they'd get to us when they could.

After 2 hours of waiting, I got up and asked if I was going to be taken back anytime soon.

The bleeding hadn't stopped and the cramping was getting increasingly painful.

She looked at me and said there were other people in front of me and, at this point if I was still bleeding, there was nothing that could be done for me anyhow.

With terror and shock, I zombie walked back to Alice and sat down next to her.

Bursting into tears, I explained what was said to me.

It took Alice sitting on Jasper to keep him from going up to the nurse and having it out with her.

She hugged me while I cried and wished for Edward.

When they finally called me back, after 3 hours, Alice went with me.

I was too scared to be alone.

She held my hand through everything from the initial exam to the hour long ultrasound.

When the doctor came in and quietly told us that I'd lost the baby, I didn't know how to react. Was I supposed to cry? Scream? Call him a liar and tell him to check again?

I was at a loss and needing the one person I couldn't have.

Throughout all of this, Edward was on the phone, both calling and texting as much as he could.

When I called him after being dropped off at home, he cried with me, told me he loved me and that he'd be on the next flight home.

His commanding officer heard about what happened and was getting him home, if only for 2 days. He'd have to go back, but at least he could see me.

He was having a hard time with that. Not being able to hold me and tell me it was ok.

"I'm so sorry, kitten. I should be there. I never should have left. Maybe if I'd been there this wouldn't have happened. You're in pain and it's my fault."

"You can't say that and you can't think that, Edward. I refuse to start putting blame on anyone other than Mother Nature. We did nothing wrong."

I took a deep breath to try and get a hold of my emotions and said, "I need you so much right now…" a broken sob cut me off before I could finish.

I heard him sniffling on the other end and just couldn't handle it.

We were both suffering but all I could think about was that our baby was gone and I was physically feeling it. On top of all the emotional stuff, I could literally feel the life of our child leaving me.

I had to get off the phone; I couldn't be strong for him at that moment.

We said I love you and I threw the phone against the wall, wanting no more interruptions in my misery.

I couldn't handle anymore tears from my mom or Esme.

Or the "I'm so sorry" from family and friends that had woken up to the news.

I was done.

Edward arrived the next day and found me curled up on the couch, having not slept at all the night before or that early morning.

He said nothing as he situated himself behind me and pulled me as close to him as I could get.

We stayed in that position for hours until we heard a knock at the door.

I was instantly angry.

Everyone knew what was going on and they thought it was a good idea to just show up?

I stomped off to our room, slamming the door once I got there.

Then I sat down and took a deep breath, trying to understand where the anger was coming from. It was like I couldn't control myself.

I felt like I was losing it and I didn't know what to do.

A few minutes passed before Edward came back looking for me.

"Baby, Emmett's here. He said that he knew you wouldn't want to see anyone but he didn't care, he was coming anyways. And, brought a bag with him."

Looking at him with utter confusion he went on to say, "He knows I have to leave tomorrow night and he's refusing to leave you alone for any moment until I get back next weekend."

This couldn't be happening.

"He's a married man, Edward! Why isn't he home bothering his wife?"

There was no way I was going to entertain my brother right now.

I just wanted to be alone.

Emmett came barging into our room, right as Edward was walking towards me, and pulled me into the kind of hug you'll only ever get from your brother.

I melted into him, instantly over whatever I was angry about, and cried.

He held me until my sobs calmed and told me that he was going to spend the next week making me happy whether I liked it or not.

Looking over at Edward, I saw the relief on his face knowing I wouldn't be alone, and decided to enjoy the fact that my brother loved me this much.

We'd get through this.

I'd get through this.

I hope.

 **Ya, that one was tough.**

 **My girlfriend was a lifesaver that night and put everything on hold to be by my side that night.**

 **Yes the nurse was that cruel and yes we waited over 3 hours to be seen.**

 **To those who have suffered pregnancy loss, or know someone that has, there are groups out there that can help you process everything you're going through…even years later.**

 **Please PM me if you'd like some amazing resources.**

 **I love all of you and I'll be back soon. 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone!**

 **I hope the last chapter wasn't too hard on you.**

 **As always, thanks to my lovely ladies, my sis and HeartforTwilight. There's no way I could do this without you both.**

 **I've been told to issue another tissue warning on this one.**

 **See you at the bottom…**

 **Chapter 24**

The week Edward went back to Florida was interesting to say the least.

Emmett did everything he could think of to keep my mind off what happened and, for the most part, he managed to succeed.

We spent time eating out, going to the movies, we even we apartment hunting because I'd decided that I wanted to be in a different place while Edward was deployed.

I didn't feel good about our home anymore.

Even sitting on the couch watching TV was making me angry; I couldn't be there.

One of the apartments we looked at was really nice and I loved it immediately. Emmett and I sat down with the apartment manager and discussed all the normal things and found that it would be a perfect spot.

It was close to shopping, my parents and work, plus the rent was cheaper AND it came with an attached garage.

Could it get any better?

Why, yes it could!

This place allows pets!

Emmett was as excited as I was and took us on a detour to the nearest pet store.

"Ok, we can look but we can't get anything until Edward says it's ok. Got it?"

Giving my brother a look to let him know I was serious, I moved over to the windows and went right toward one specific fur ball.

It was a tan colored puppy who had his big belly smashed up against the window, his tongue out, and was snoring.

There was something about him. I don't know what it was, but I had to see him.

I called Emmett over, who was eager to meet him as well, and he got the attention of the employee working the counter.

"Can we see this little guy, please?" I asked her, getting all twitchy with excitement.

She went around to the back and we could see her trying to wake him up but he was a stubborn little thing.

When she managed to get him to roll over enough to grab him, she picked him up and brought him around to where we were, then led us over to a little space so we could play with him.

He took a big stretch, an even bigger yawn, and then walked right up and plopped down on Emmett's shoes, before rolling over and using his laces as toys.

Emmett bent down, picked him up, and told the girl that we'd take him.

"What are you doing? I told you we had to wait, Edward hasn't even agreed to a pet, let alone a puppy he's never seen before."

"Bells, think about it. Edward is about to be gone for a _minimum_ of six months. You'll be in that apartment by yourself all the time. Won't you both feel better with a guard dog? I know I'd feel better not having to sleep on your couch the whole time to make sure you're ok."

Rolling my eyes I told him no.

Then he pushed the puppy into my arms and I melted. He was a puggle and had the best of both breeds. He was snuggly and loveable and sweet and…I had to have him.

Edward wouldn't care, right?

Maybe I should just give him a call and get a feel for it.

Handing the pup back to Em, I walked outside to call my husband, fingers crossed he was ok with this.

"Hey, kitten! How'd apartment hunting go? Did you find anything?"

"Hi, honey, I did, actually. There's this spot over by Target that I _love._ It took everything in me not to put a deposit down."

Laughing he said, "Baby, if you like it that much, go for it. I got the Power of Attorney before I left for a reason. I trust you and want you to be happy, especially while I'm gone. Though, not too happy; I need you missing me. A lot. Liiiiiike, you miss me so much you just _have_ to send me…pictures."

By this point, I was in full on giggles thinking about how nuts he is. He knows damn well I don't do pictures.

"So, the real reason I'm calling is because I'm curious what your thoughts on pets are."

"Pets? Like, a hamster or fish kind of pet?"

"More like the cutest puppy you've ever seen in your LIFE pet."

"Aww, baby, come on. We can't have a dog in an apartment. Where would they go to the bathroom? Or run around and play? They'd have no space."

"Yes they would! This place I found has an amazing balcony and he's a small puppy! He won't get that big and I'll walk him around the complex every night when I get home. That way he's getting exercise but it's within the gates so you'll feel better about me being out when it's dark."

I heard him take a few deep breaths, obviously trying to sort his thoughts out before saying anything, and then he surprised me by saying yes.

"Yes?! REALLY? You're ok with us getting a new apartment AND a puppy? This is the best day ever!"

I heard him clear his throat and I added, "Minus every day involving you, of course."

He demanded a picture before giving me the final ok, refusing to take in a "rat dog." After he saw just how cute he was, he agreed and said he'd see me the next day.

Emmett squealed when I told him we could take the puppy home, and I didn't even care when they said he wouldn't ready until next week. They still had some shots to give him and he needed to get fixed.

To which Em grabbed himself and ran away like they were talking about him and not the dog.

He's such a child.

We moved into our new place three days before Edward was scheduled to take off.

He didn't care for our pup, Cooper, as much as I did; but was happy that I was so enchanted with him.

The night before he left we were watching a movie and it suddenly hit me.

I won't be having sex for _months._

I hadn't thought about it until now, sex not being on my mind after my miscarriage.

That word still brought shivers to my spine.

Refusing to go down that path tonight, I did the one thing I thought I should.

I jumped him.

Normally when I initiate, I'm excited and somewhat nervous about how he'll take it.

Even though I know he'd _never_ reject me, the thought's always in the back of my mind.

This time though? The second he put his hands on me I felt sick.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wishing away the feeling of awkwardness that was cursing through me.

If he noticed a change, he said nothing and took control of the situation, flipping me to my back and crawling over me.

There was something wrong with me and I couldn't sort it out. I went with the flow, letting him lead and trying to hide how uncomfortable I was.

This was our last night together for a while; I wasn't going to waste it because of my stupid feelings.

Feelings that made no sense what so ever.

Feelings that needed to go away. Now.

After he finished, I smiled at him and told him I was going to get cleaned up so we could finish the movie.

He winked at me and went into our room while I cleaned up and got dressed.

Feeling this overwhelming need to cry, I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes we'd left in the sink earlier.

Edward came walking in a few minutes later, asking what I was doing, before rushing to me when he saw I was crying.

"Baby? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself on a knife or something?" He said while pulling me into his arms.

He was frantic, I could hear it in his voice, but all I could think about was how much I wanted him to stop touching me.

I took a deep breath, pulled away from him and told him the truth, "I think it was too soon."

My face crumbled and he caught me before I could fall to the floor.

I saw when he understood what I meant, his face reading nothing but pain and guilt.

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I should have known better. Of course you're not ready."

We sat on the floor, holding each other, me crying while he tried to calm me.

"What a way to spend your last night at home, huh babe?"

Cooper must have heard what was going on because he came running out of the guest bedroom and plopped right down on my lap, licking all over the both of us.

Giving us the reprieve we both needed, we laughed and snuggled with him until being on the kitchen floor became too uncomfortable.

We got up and headed to bed, too tired to even think about finishing the movie, and crawled in under the covers.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Edward. I'm sorry about tonight and my weirdness. I don't even know where it all came from. One minute I was ok and the next I felt like a completely different person. It was horrible."

Softly running his fingers down the side of my jaw he just looked at me, then shook his head and told me that none of this was my fault.

"I should have known it was too early, kitten. I'm your husband, I know you better than anyone and I shouldn't have forced this."

"What are you talking about? You didn't force anything on me; I was the one who started it when I realized how long we'd be without each other. I just had no idea this would happen. This can't be normal."

"I think it's perfectly normal considering the situation. I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but baby, we lost our child."

I tried to stop him, completely unwilling to hear the rest of what he was going to say.

"No, you need to hear me, Bella. This was not your fault. None of this was because of you. The doctors all said that these things happen and it's just unfortunate that it happened to us. It's more common than either of us knew and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when it happened and that you had to go through it alone that night. I know you had Alice, but it wasn't me."

I reached up and put my hand to his mouth, stopping him before he blamed anything else on himself.

"Please don't. Don't do this right now. We lost our baby and it's still breaking my heart because I still feel pregnant. My hormones are a mess and everything is still so confusing. My doctor suggested taking a pregnancy test once a week until the hormones were gone and then, if things were still this bad, we'd reevaluate. Do you know what it does to me every single time I take a test and still see a faint positive? It breaks me all over again."

The loose grip I had on my tears smashed to pieces and Edward fell with me.

We spent the next hour crying and telling each other all the things we needed to say before tomorrow.

The drive to the airport was so sad.

We weren't ready to be apart, still needing time to grieve and heal, and here I was, dropping him off as he headed to Kuwait.

I closed my eyes and said a prayer.

I prayed for the safe return of my husband.

I prayed for the safety of his unit and the people he was going there to help.

And I prayed for myself.

For the strength to be the kind of wife that saw him through this with all the love and support he was going to need.

It was time to push everything to the side, my feelings on the baby, this deployment, everything.

I needed to be strong.

With that final thought, I opened my eyes and shook it all off.

I'd get us through this.

The rest could wait.

 **This is, in terms of Bella's feelings, exactly how I was feeling in those days.**

 **I didn't understand why his touch upset me or why I felt disgusted with myself.**

 **It's a rough road.**

 **We'll see some lighter chapters next, I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Double chapter for the holiday!**

 **Big thanks to my sister and HeartforTwilight. :)**

 **Chapter 25**

Deployment means something different for everyone.

For me, it meant turning our new apartment into a home, keeping Edward stocked with as many boxes as the post office would allow me to send, and hiding away from friends and family.

There was something wrong with me, I could feel it deep in my bones, but I had no time to dwell on it and being around family would ensure it would come out.

I'd done a good job keeping to myself until around November when I woke up to a note on my front door. Apparently I had new neighbors and they were hosting a BBQ at their place in a few days.

Knowing I wasn't going, I took the note down and walked over to my computer to send an email to the one they'd written down.

 **From: Bella Cullen**

 **To: Lauren Crowley**

 **Date: November 14, 2007**

 **Subject: BBQ Invite**

 **Hey there!**

 **My name's Bella, I'm the neighbor right across from you, and I got your invite this morning.**

 **Thank you so much for thinking of me but I've got plans and won't be around that weekend.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Bella**

Closing my laptop I stood up and stretched, thinking about what I was going to do today. Eli had business out of the office and said I could take the day off and relax.

Ha.

Like that was going to happen.

Cooper started running around my feet, pulling on my pant leg and basically telling me it was time to go out.

Hooking his up his leash, I grabbed my jacket and started for the door. I'd barely gotten it open when he raced out, dragging me with him, and started barking at some lady who was by the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, he's harmless, I promise."

"It's ok, really! He's adorable, what kind of dog is he?"

"Cooper is a puggle, half beagle and half pug. He's crazy but the sweetest thing." I said laughing at his antics.

He'd determined there was no threat and was desperately trying to get some attention.

I looked over at the lady and put my hand out, introducing myself.

Her eyes went wide and then a big smile broke out on her face as she shook my hand.

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you soon! I'm Lauren Crowley."

 _So this was the new neighbor? Hm._

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other around here."

"I sure hope so! Are you married? My husband, Tyler is working, but I'll make sure you guys meet soon!"

I wasn't really sure how to answer her about Edward.

For one, I didn't know her. And second, I tried not to just spread the fact that he's on deployment around. You never know who's going to have an issue with the military in general, or see a wife alone while her husband is in another country.

It's sad how unsafe it is these days.

Cooper saved me by catching sight of a bird and pulling me down the stairs.

"Crap, I'll see you around, Lauren!" I yelled out as I let my pup pull me away.

When we were around the corner I stopped him and bent down to his level.

"You're such a good boy! Yes you are! Saving mommy from having to tell where daddy is. Let's go for a walk, ya?"

It had been a few months since meeting Lauren and I can say this, she is one persistent lady.

I'd tried to distance myself, not wanting to get involved with any new friends after my blowout with Amber.

I guess I was spending too much time with my _husband_ before he left on _deployment_ and was ignoring our friendship. She pretty much told me to stuff it and forget she ever existed.

Seeing as though I don't have the patience for that right now, I did exactly as she asked.

I'm still amazed at how selfish she was being about the whole thing. Between the baby and the deployment, I thought she'd give me some leeway and just support me. But, I guess I'm seeing a whole new side to her, one that I don't care for.

Shaking off the irritation that usually comes when thinking of Amber, I go back to thinking about my new friend and how she's dragging me to lunch and shopping today.

Thinking I have a few minutes, I sit down and check my email, wanting to know if Edward got the box I'd sent a couple of weeks ago.

It must be my lucky day because there's an email waiting for me.

 **From: Edward Cullen**

 **To: Bella Cullen**

 **Date: January 26, 2008**

 **Subject: Package**

 **Hey baby!**

 **I got your package today and, I have to say, it's my favorite one so far. Especially the lacy pieces you sent… ;) Do I get to see you in them when I get home? Because that would be AMAZING.**

 **Are you and Lauren heading out for some mischief today?**

 **I really can't wait to meet her and Tyler, they've been so great to you while I've been gone.**

 **I've gotta head out, I'm on duty tonight.**

 **I love you so much and I'll try and call in a couple days, ok?**

 **Love always, me**

Giggling to myself over the pair of underwear I'd tossed in last minute, I opened a new email to respond when I heard knocking at the door.

Knowing it was Lauren, I closed my email down and headed over to let her in.

"What's up, girl? You ready to work out those credit cards?"

Laughing and pushing her out the door I said, "You know I'm not looking to buy anything. I still have a month before he's due home; I think I'll wait a little longer before buying things he's just got to tear off of me."

"It's never too early to start shopping for those kinds of _gifts._ How many do you plan to buy? I usually do one in each color they have."

One of the things I learned early on with Lauren is that she's also a military wife. Her husband, Tyler, has been in the Navy for about 5 years; which makes it really easy to talk about deployments and homecomings.

She's been there before and has helped me through it better than anyone else, besides Edward himself, could have.

On days where I try to hide myself away and forget the world around me, she forces me out of bed and down the road to Starbucks…which is funny because she _loathes_ coffee.

When I have a need to rage out against the fact that my husband is away from me, she joins in and we give the Navy the what for until we feel better.

She's been an absolute lifesaver.

Now, if Edward would get home, life would finally be back to normal.

"Bella, do you have those reports I asked for? Something isn't adding up with this month's numbers and I want to go over them again."

Standing up and having Eli the paperwork he's asking for I say, "Did you split the departments when you looked at the initial numbers? Because if not, they'll seem off since our reports are printed by department but the corporate ones are printed as an office whole."

"Freaking shit. I knew I was missing something and it's been driving me crazy all morning. Why didn't I just ask you to start with?"

"That's a good question, since I'm always right, you'd have thought I would have been the first person you'd talk to. Oh well, lesson learned."

I tried desperately to keep a straight face, but when he broke out into laughter, I joined him.

He opened his mouth to say something when my cell phone started ringing. Looking down I saw it was from an "Unknown Caller," which meant one thing…the hubs.

From the smile on my face Eli must have realized who it was and told me to take it in the conference room…and say hello for him.

Racing in there I answered, so excited to hear his voice.

"Baby! Hi! I wasn't expecting your call!"

Sighing he said, "Hey, kitten, I wish I was calling with better news. We just got word that we've been delayed. We won't be home in February; they've pushed us back to the end of March. They said something about another group needing more training before they're let loose out here."

My mind went to a million different places all at once and I felt the walls closing in.

"They're extending you? How can they do that? Why would they do that? No! I need you home. You've been gone too long as it is and it's someone else's turn!"

I couldn't stop the tears and, try as I might, he heard me.

"Oh, baby, please don't cry. I know this is really shitty, but I promise it'll go by quickly, ok? We can do this. It's just an additional 4 weeks, it's nothing major. I wish I had control over this, I'd be home with you right now."

"I know you would, I just can't believe this is happening right before you're supposed to get here. How can they do this? You guys put your life on the line, literally, and they treat you like nothing."

"It's a numbers game, baby. We're all just tokens to them, nothing more and nothing less."

Shaking my head at the absurdity of all of this, I said, "We don't have a choice, so we'll deal with it, but I want it known that I'm completely pissed the hell off."

Chuckling he said, "Noted, sweetheart. I hate to cut it short after dropping that, but I need to catch some sleep while I can. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. Stay safe, please."

"I will."

The call ended and I sat in the conference room for a few minutes, needing to collect myself before getting back to work.

I've heard stories about extensions, but I'd never had to deal with anything like this before. I don't understand the military or their choices and, while I know I'm not privy to the information that's causing them to make these choices, I wish they'd made a different one.

I want my husband home.

Today is the day.

I will _finally_ get my husband back.

He's been gone just over 6 months and I'm over it.

Waiting in the airport is putting me on edge; I'm so worried he's not on the plane because they kept him over again.

Even though I know that's not true, I'm so nervous that I can't think straight.

Seeing a crowd of people coming from the terminals, I start bouncing up and down, looking for the only person I care about seeing.

He sees me first, running over to me and wrapping me up before I can even take a breath.

"I've missed you so much! And, you smell incredible, kitten."

I guess some things never change.

 **Click that arrow...**


	26. Chapter 26

**To all my US readers, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm getting ready to start baking so I'm tossing this out now.**

 **Big thanks to my sister and HeartforTwilight for their awesomeness.**

 **Have a great weekend everyone!**

 **Chapter 26**

Driving through town to get to our apartment seemed to take forever.

There was electricity flying through the car and we were having trouble keeping our hands off each other.

"You're even more beautiful than you were when I left."

"You're biased, and you've been away from civilization too long. I bet anyone would look good right about now."

With a nip to my wrist and a kiss to my palm he said, "Say what you will about my bias, you're a sight for sore eyes, baby. I can't stop looking at you. I thought I'd missed you when I was in Iceland, but it's nothing compared to how I missed you in Kuwait."

I held my breath and waited, knowing he had something on his mind.

We'd refrained from talking too much about what he saw over there while he was gone; not only because he wanted our conversations to be happy ones, but because he didn't want me any more concerned than I already was. I respected his decision, even though I always want to know what's going on with him.

Shaking his head he started talking, and part of me wished he hadn't.

"There were days where we didn't sleep because there were rescues coming from every corner. All these people getting hurt and needed my help and I spent so much of that time wishing I was home with you instead. I know I had a job to do, and I know they needed me, but I needed you."

My heart was breaking, I had no idea how hard things had been over there; partly because he shielded me and partly because I was focused on just getting through it, ignoring everything else.

Before I could say anything to try and take his guilt away, he continued.

"I remember one guy, he was shredded to pieces and I had to try and keep him calm so we could work. He was so scared and all I kept thinking was how lucky we were that it hadn't been us; he wasn't one of our men. Then I felt terrible because this poor guy sees this kind of horror on a daily basis and, on that day, it almost killed him. He'll never walk again, probably won't be able to have children, but he's alive. I just don't understand why humans do this to each other. It makes me sick."

There was no controlling the tears running down both our faces.

What he had been through was traumatizing _and_ eye-opening.

I see what's on the news, or hear what's on the radio, but I've never heard a firsthand account of what happens during war.

I asked him to pull over and, once he had, I jumped out of the car and ran over to his side; I pulled his door open and jumped onto his lap to hug him as hard as I could.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I'm sorry that you had to see any of that but I'm mostly sorry that I couldn't be there with you to try and take some of the pain away. Hearing the things that you've seen tears me up and I wish you'd never seen any of it. What can I do? What will make you feel better?"

He hugged me to his chest, kissing the top of my head, and held me while he said, "I love you so much. The only thing that kept me somewhat sane was the knowledge that you were here waiting for me. Your pictures were all over my bunk, you were the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night. There was nothing more important to me than getting home, that's how you helped me ease the pain. The letters and boxes you sent me? Baby, those were the best things…just don't tell my mom I liked yours better…"

The laughter that escaped broke the tension and I looked up just in time for him to put his lips to mine.

Our kiss started slow and sweet but turned heated quickly.

Hands started roaming, pulling and begging when we heard a car blare it's horn at us as it sped down the road.

"Asshole." Edward spit out, clearly pissed at the interruption.

I finagled my way back into my seat and told him to get us home and we'd pick up where we left off.

He might have broken multiple speed laws getting us there…

But once he did, we couldn't be stopped.

My shirt was ripped from my body in a haze of lust and it brought forth a feral growl; though I don't know who from. There was ripping of clothes, tossing of shoes and moans of passion as we tumbled into our room. We barely made it to the bed before he was lifting my hips and slamming into me.

He stilled, dropping his forehead to mine, before starting an agonizing slow pace.

"Oh, I've needed this, needed you. There were nights where your pictures sent me into overdrive and I had to take matters into my own hands. But never did it satisfy the want to feel your warmth wrapped around me."

His words were burning me from the inside out, I couldn't control myself. I managed to flip him over and, as I slid back down over him, I told him all the thoughts I'd kept to myself.

"There were nights when I'd touch myself and wish it were you."

I smiled at the strangled sound that came from deep within his chest.

"My hands were never big enough, they didn't feel the same wrapped around my breasts. I tried using toys, but they had nothing on what you can do to me. The way you fill me, stretch me and hit the places deep inside makes me ache for you when you're not here."

It was too much for him. He took the control back without ever leaving my body.

He was pounding into me, causing the bed to groan, and I still needed more.

"Please, baby, I need you."

I wasn't above begging at this point. I was so close.

"You never have to beg, kitten. I'll give you anything."

With that, he started a bruising rhythm, determined to make me come until I couldn't breathe.

Falling into oblivion with him was what I've longed for since the Navy took him.

Now he's back and I'm not letting him go.

Introducing Edward to Tyler and Lauren was nothing short of hysterical.

Lauren, having spent so much time with me over the last few months, felt like she already knew my husband and acted like he was an old friend. Edward wasn't sure how to take her at first, but gradually warmed up to her.

Tyler was another story; that poor man is so shy and it a lot of trying on Edward's part to get him to really start talking. They spent most of their conversation talking about the Navy because that was the main thing they had in common as Tyler didn't watch sports and Edward doesn't play video games.

I really think Tyler could be a good friend to him though so I'm going to have to get them together more often…

The night was spent with lots of laughter and good food…minus tomatoes because Lauren's crazy ass doesn't like them.

We ended our night in the apartment's hot tub with the booze we had in our fridge, meaning wine coolers for us and crap beer for the guys.

 _I really need to go shopping._

Edward had been home for just over a month when I started to feel funky again.

Seeing as though we'd been actively trying to get pregnant again, I knew what to look for and ran to the store on my lunch break.

Thinking I could wait to take the test until I got home, I went back to work and left it in my car.

Stupidest thing.

Twenty minutes after logging back into my computer and I was racing out to my car claiming to have forgotten my phone.

After removing the plastic wrapping, I stuck the test into the waistband of my pants, and hurried to the bathroom.

I sat down and stared at the little plastic stick that would tell me if our lives were about to change. Again.

As much as I wanted to take the test, I was scared out of my mind.

What if it was positive and I miscarried again?

What if it was negative and the last miscarriage messed me up?

What if we could never have kids naturally?

Holy shit.

I can't take this test. There's too much pressure.

Standing up threw me off and I almost fell backwards, dizzy out of nowhere.

 _Well, if that wasn't a sign then I don't know what is._

Pulling up my big girl panties, or down rather, I sat down and peed on the damn thing. I needed to know one way or the next and I wasn't going to let my freakout stop me.

It took all of two seconds before the test was flashing "pregnant" at me.

I yelped and dropped it in the toilet, then scream and gagged when I reached into the bowl without remembering I'd just peed in there.

Grabbing it out, I wrapped it up and dropped it into the trash, then raced out and washed my hands before heading back to my desk.

"Bella, is everything ok? You were gone for quite a while."

I looked up to see Eli looking over from his doorway, concern clearly etched on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine."

The look on my face must not have convinced him because he pulled up a chair and brought it over to my desk and said, "Tell me what's going on. Is it something with Edward? I feel like you've been off all day."

 _Could I tell him before I've talked to Edward? That seems like something I shouldn't do, but he's asking and I feel like I might burst._

"I just took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I'm freaking out. This is too soon after Edward got home, it shouldn't happen this fast! Something's wrong."

Breathing heavily was starting to make me dizzy again so I leaned forward and rested my head on my keyboard, not caring about the pattern it was going to leave on my forehead.

Feeling Eli get up, I wasn't surprised when a glass of water was placed in front of me a minute later.

"Bella, I never told you this but, before the girls were born, Carm and I went through a couple miscarriages."

Shocked, I looked at him and tried to think of something to say other than "I'm sorry."

"Eli, I'm so sorry."

 _FAIL._

"I mean, I just…I'm sorry." I shook my head at my incompetence and waited for him to say something.

"No need to apologize, it was a long time ago. I'm telling you this because women who have miscarriages still go on to have healthy pregnancies. They are terrible things to have to go through, but bodies heal quickly and tend to get to that 'ready' point long before their emotions do."

Mulling over what he said, I offered him a smile and watched as he put the chair back and retreated to his office. He'd clearly had enough girl talk for the time being.

It was torture getting through the rest of the day without calling Edward and just telling him over the phone.

He deserved better than that though, I'd tell him while we were eating dinner. I'm going to do it right this time, make it special.

4:30 finally rolled around and I was heading to my car when I heard my phone ring.

Looking down at the screen I saw it was Edward and, without thinking, answered and yelled: "I'M PREGNANT!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, kitten…what did you just say?"

 _So much for doing it the right way._

"Ya, so, I felt a little funky earlier and it reminded me of how I felt last time so I kinda took a pregnancytestinthebathroomatwork."

There. Now he knows all of it.

"Bella, you know damn well I have no idea what you just tried to rush out. Know what? This is insane, are you on your way home? I just got here and I was going to start dinner but I think I'm going to sit my ass on the couch and wait for you to get home and explain what the hell is going on. I love you and I'll see you in a few."

With that, he hung up and I was left completely confused as to what just happened.

A honk down the road knocked me out of my thoughts and I jumped in my car, eager to get home and see his reaction, even though I was still unsure of my own at the moment.

 **Ya...so...see you guys on the flip side!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy December!**

 **Is anyone else completely shocked at how fast Christmas is coming around?**

 **Thanks, as always, to my sister and HeartforTwilight for their awesome insight and helping me get my words down.**

 **Another tissue warning...**

 **Chapter 27**

How I made it home without causing an accident is a complete mystery to me.

I was in a fog the entire way, having trouble focusing my thoughts on what I was going to say first.

Do I just jump right in with "I'm pregnant?"

Do I tell him that I am freaked out and scared first, then drop the bomb? No, that would be stupid because he already knows what the freaking bomb is.

I can't do this.

He was with me last time when I found out so there was nothing for me to tell. He's going to be excited and all I am is freaked out.

Ok, I'm going to just slowly back out of the parking lot, he'll never even know I was here…

 _And…he was waiting for me outside._

"Kitten, open this door. You aren't running from this, baby. It's a GOOD thing. Now get out so I can kiss you."

I hesitated too long and he practically ripped the door off and pulled me out, hugging me as tight and as carefully, as he could.

"Don't be scared, please don't be scared. We'll be ok, got me?"

I felt him smile against my cheek as I nodded, willing myself to have faith.

May rolled around, and we were spending tons of time trying to figure out what to do for our anniversary. We wanted to keep it simple because Edward refused to have me any more tired than I already was.

Gifts were going to be simple, too, just because the first year's gift is supposed to be paper. Which I found to be a little goofy, but it made it easy to print out an Amazon gift card and put it in a card.

He thought the same thing, as when the 26th rolled around, he handed me my card with a Starbucks gift card in it.

"At least I went full on paper and _printed_ the gift card, Navy Boy," I said with a laugh.

"Did you read the card before you got mouthy?"

Tilting my head I said no and looked down to read what he'd written.

 _I plan to tie you up with a paper bow and then unwrap my present later, Mrs. Cullen._

"Bahahaha! You are ridiculous! And I'm hungry, so let's go."

We were halfway to the parking lot when I felt it.

A rush of liquid.

In an absolute panic, I turned and went running back to the apartment, not stopping when I heard him call out for me.

Unlocking the door was the most difficult thing but, once I did, I ran to the bathroom and looked; finding the one thing I'd been the most afraid of.

Blood.

I yelled out for Edward then fell into a pile of screaming sobs.

I heard him race into the bathroom, slamming the door open, and dropping to the floor next to me.

"Baby, calm down and talk to me. Tell me what in the hell is going on?"

All I could do was point to the pile of clothes on the floor next to me, getting louder as I saw the blood again.

"No, this could be anything. Don't think the worst; we can't go down the path. Let's get you dressed and get over to the hospital, ok?"

He helped me up and carried me into our room, grabbed some clean clothes and dressed me while I sat there limp and useless.

But, hey, at least I'd stopped screaming. That had to be a plus.

Getting to the hospital seemed to take forever and there were nothing but idiots trying to get through the gate, which was causing a massive backup.

"Let's just go home and call my OB, Edward. There's no point in us being here. They'll do what they did last time and treat me like I should have just stayed at home. I can't go through that again so just turn around and take me home!"

"Bella, listen to me. I am not taking you home. We are going to the hospital and they will treat you appropriately or they will answer to me. Have I ever given you the impression that you weren't the most important person in my life?"

I shook my head, waiting for him to continue.

"Then what makes you think I'd let anyone treat you that way? I know you're scared, I'm scared, too. But, we have to get you checked out because the thought of something happening to you is tearing me up. So, please, get out of the car so the doctors can check you out. I'll be there the whole time, ok?"

I took a deep, shuddering breath and got out of the car; waiting for him to come to my side so I could grab onto him. I was desperate for him to be close.

Waiting is always the worst part, especially when I could feel the wetness.

It was taking everything within me to stay calm and not lash out at every person that was called before we were.

Didn't they know what we were going through? The possibility of losing a second pregnancy was causing this rage inside of me and it was going to burst if someone didn't acknowledge us.

Getting called back felt exactly how it did the first time: completely impersonal.

They were going through the motions but not really delving into their patients. I understood but resented them for it at the same time.

I needed someone to tell me it was going to be ok, that this pregnancy wasn't ending like the last.

My pleas went unanswered as the doctor came in with the test results.

I was going through another miscarriage.

Failure.

That's what I was, for a second time.

"Eli, I just don't know how long she'll need to be away from the office. She's not talking to anyone right now."

He paused, obviously listening to whatever my boss was saying to him.

"Of course, I'll tell her. And thank you for the flowers, she appreciates them."

He ended his call and walked over to the couch where I'd been sitting for the last few days.

Cooper was curled on my side, refusing to move to allow Edward any space, and growling when he was forcibly moved so my husband could sit down.

"You can't stay on this couch for the rest of your life, Bella. You need to get up, get some blood flow. Maybe talk to me about all of this because it happened to me, too. I lost a baby the same as you did and this silent treatment is really starting to piss me off."

I was taken back by his tone, not used to hearing him talk like this.

Before I could say anything, he jumped back in.

"I gave you space, three days to be exact, and you've never once asked how I was feeling; if I was ok. Don't you care that we're BOTH suffering?"

My amazingly strong husband was on the verge of tears and I couldn't say anything. It was like my mouth was glued shut.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to my cheek and looking at him with as much apology as I could.

He sighed and pulled me into his lap, laying down and snuggling into me.

We stayed like that for hours, eventually falling asleep, and waking up with the sun the next morning.

I had the rest of the week off and I spent it thinking about how I was going to handle things from here.

Was I done trying to have kids?

I'm pretty sure the universe was telling me I wasn't cut out to be a mother. Why else would it keep putting us through this?

Tossing those thoughts aside I decided to go out and spend some money. Target was a good place to start.

By the time I got home that night, I'd spent hundreds on new décor for the apartment; needing a fresh start.

Edward, bless him, took it all in stride and seemed genuinely excited that I had gotten up and out to do something "normal."

I was determined to put this behind me and move on.

Screw Mother Nature and her bad attitude!

The months went by with no pregnancy, which was fine because it's not like I was paying any attention or hoping it would happen.

I'd just had a checkup with my OB that morning, who said everything looked good but they ran some tests anyway.

I was putting some files away when my phone rang and I ran over to my desk to grab it.

"It's Bella."

"Mrs. Cullen? This is Dr. Clark from the Naval Hospital, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, Dr. Clark. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just going over some of your test results and it looks like we have a problem. There were some pre-cancerous cells found on your cervix and, after speaking to your OB directly, we feel it's imperative for you to come in and have these removed. Immediately. We need you to come to the hospital tomorrow afternoon for a pre-surgery check in and the surgery will be first thing Monday morning."

"I'm sorry, doctor, what did you say? Did you just tell me that I had cancer?"

"Oh, dear, no. Mrs. Cullen, what I'm telling you is we found cells that have a high probability of turning cancerous if we don't remove them. You don't, at this point, have cancer."

Getting the breath back that had been lost at her initial words, I confirmed the appointment for tomorrow and called Edward.

He was just as shocked as I was, but thankful they'd found everything so early and told me he'd be there with me at the pre-op appointment and not to worry about a thing.

The next day found us back at the hospital filling out forms and giving blood. The procedure was explained, in way too much detail, and we were sent on our way with instructions not to eat past midnight on Sunday.

Sunday night came way too early and I was doing everything I could to keep my mind off of what was going to be happening tomorrow morning.

Edward tried movies, games and even offering going out to eat to distract me. Nothing was working and all I wanted was to have some peace and quiet.

No big deal, right?

Women deal with this stuff every day.

The surgery went on as planned and there were no hiccups, thankfully.

I slept the day away, first in the hospital, and then at home with Cooper curled up alongside me.

It took a couple weeks for the discomfort to fully subside but it wasn't long before Edward and I were back to our newlywed selves; loving the alone time and taking advantage of long weekends.

It was one of those long weekends in October when I suddenly felt like everything we'd eaten the night before was about to come up and see us again.

I wasn't wrong.

I had just enough time to hop over the sleeping dog on the floor and get to the bathroom before I puked up every organ in my body.

"Babe? Are you ok?"

I felt him pull my hair back and rub a wet washcloth over my neck before helping me to the sink so I could brush my teeth; which caused another round of puking and me to throw the toothbrush across the bathroom and reach for the mouthwash instead.

I crawled out of the bathroom and back into bed, only to dry heave when I landed on my stomach.

"I think I have the flu. I feel terrible."

Edward started rubbing my temples and offered to get me some medicine but all I wanted at that moment was sleep and fairy dust to take this stomach ache away.

He kissed my forehead, tucked me in and told me to sleep.

Which I did, happily.

 **Poor Bella.**

 **Will she ever catch a break? And the flu...?**

 **Reviews equal love.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back...early! I've had time to write, so here you go!**

 **Big thanks to my lovely ladies, my sister and HeartforTwilight.**

 **Chapter 28**

The flu symptoms were coming and going every day, all day. I'd feel totally normal but, once I got up to do something, I found myself throwing up my insides. There was nothing I was physically able to do that didn't send me into a tailspin.

I'd been out of work for about a week and Edward was over it.

He told me that I needed to get myself up and to the doctor or he was going to take me himself. He was getting to the point of being so worried that he almost called an ambulance one night because nothing I ate was staying down.

After losing my breakfast one morning, I finally made the call and was able to get in that afternoon.

"Mrs. Cullen, it says here that you've been experiencing nausea and vomiting for the last week or so along with weakness, is that right?"

"Yes, I can't seem to keep anything down and when I start to feel good enough to get up and move around, it comes right back. How long has the flu been lasting this season, doc? Because this one isn't going away."

"It's only October, so no real flu has hit just yet. I'd like to run a few tests then we'll sit down and talk, ok?"

If she was going to say anything to freak me out, that was it. What kind of tests are they planning to run for a simple flu?

It took about forty-five minutes for the test results to come back and, when they did, I immediately told her to take them back.

"Listen, doc, I am not pregnant. It's not possible. I've already gone through two miscarriages and that's enough. I refuse to go through a third one so, just take those results back. I'll pretend you never said anything and we can move on, ok?"

"I understand your fears, Bella. Miscarriages are traumatic, two is even more so, but the results aren't wrong and I can't take them back. You are, in fact, pregnant. It's still early, only about 4 weeks along, so take the vomiting as a blessing. It's a very good sign that the hormones are moving along as they should."

I heard what she was saying but I had no want to keep listening. I needed to get home and talk to Edward; this was too much right now.

I just had surgery, how was I pregnant a month later?

When Edward got home from work that night I was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hey baby, I thought I'd get a call after you saw the doctor today, what did she say?"

"She's a lying liar who doesn't know what she's talking about. She's also working with a lab full of liars. I want a new doctor. Can we do that? Will the military let us switch things up on Prime?"

"Uh, I have no idea, I can call tomorrow if you're serious but why don't we put that to the side for a minute so you can explain your crazy to me. What _exactly_ did the doctor say?"

Huffing, I turned to look at him, "The quack said I was pregnant. Can you believe that shit? Me? No. It's not possible. My body wasn't made to carry a baby; we've already learned this, so I don't know why she'd tell me something like that. Whatever, are you hungry? I haven't started dinner; I thought we could grab a burger or something. Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was staring at me, mouth open and eyes as wide as I'd ever seen them.

"Bella, are you telling me that you're pregnant? Again? REALLY?! Oh my gosh, baby! This is exciting, right? This one is going to take, I just know it!"

I held my hand up to stop him, "You are as crazy as the doctor is. I'm not pregnant. Nope. I refuse to be. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Fine, think what you will, baby mama. I'll go grab us burgers and be right back, ok?"

With a kiss, he ran out of the apartment, clearly hungrier than I was anticipating.

Not more than fifteen minutes later he comes rushing back in the house with…not burgers. _What the hell?_

"If that's what I think it is, take it back. I'm not peeing on another stupid stick."

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you will pee on this stick because I want to see it for myself. If you aren't pregnant, then it won't matter. Get off your ass and take the damn test. Please."

Grabbing it from him I told him how insane this was all the way to the bathroom, where I ripped my pants down and peed on the stick which said "pregnant" the second it got wet.

Oh, holy shit.

No. No. No. No. Noooo. This is not happening again.

"You can't hide from this, kitten. We'll be ok. Now, come over here so I can snuggle you."

Tossing the test into the trash, I silently walked over to him and we curled up in bed, just lying there trying to process the whole thing.

It had been a week since I'd learned I was, once again, pregnant, when I saw some brownish/red spotting after going to the bathroom.

I screamed for Edward, who came running over, saw what I saw and ushered me out of the bathroom and into the car.

"I'm sure everything is fine, baby. This doesn't look anything like the last time, let's just go to the ER to be sure. I'll feel better if I know you're ok."

We made it there and I took a seat while he checked me in.

I was just pulling up something on my phone to distract me when I heard my name from the hallway to the left.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Hey doc, I'm not sure. I went to the bathroom and noticed some discharge that has us a little freaked out so we decided to come in."

She was shaking her head before I was done talking and came over to help me up.

"Where's that husband of yours? I'm going to check you out myself, let's go."

She waved Edward over and led us to an OB room down the hall, told me to strip and get up on the table while she went to grab an ultrasound.

"That was some good timing, huh babe? This is straight up personal service!"

I was trying to lighten the mood. It kind of worked, until she started prepping the ultrasound and I realized it wasn't going to be going on my stomach…

"You're putting that thing in me? You can't be serious!"

With laughter from my husband and the doctor, she told me to get comfortable and relax.

With a finger to the both, I tried to do as she asked, but kept my eyes trained on the little screen in front of me; wishing with everything in me for good news.

"Do you see this spot right here? That, guys, is your baby. Everything looks perfect, you're right on track."

"But, what about the spotting?" Edward asked, clearly nervous.

The doctor smiled at us and said it was probably just leftover blood and nothing to be concerned with. She told me to take the next few days to rest and I should be just fine.

"That being said, I want to see you once a week until we can see a good, strong heartbeat. Ok?"

Agreeing to come back next Friday, we headed back to the car, once again trying to process this whole thing.

We had agreed to keep the pregnancy to ourselves for a while, not wanting to get everyone excited again.

I failed.

As I sat there looking at my first ultrasound picture, I knew I needed my mom.

"Bella! I was starting to think you forgot you still had parents. How are you, honey?"

"Very funny, I'm good, just wanted to call and say hi."

"Uh huh, liar. What's going on? Whatever you did to annoy your husband, I'm sure he'll get over it. You're too much like your father sometimes. What happened?"

"Shit, Mom! I didn't _do_ anything. Damn."

"Watch your mouth."

"UGH! Just. I'm pregnant, ok? Yes, again. It's…I don't know what it is. I started spotting again…"

"Oh, baby! No! Did you go to the doctor, I'm on my way to you now and I'll take you."

I yelled into the phone to stop her and, when she finally stopped freaking out, I continued.

"I'm ok, we went to the hospital and my doctor checked me out. Mom, there's a baby in there. I saw them. I have a picture. Holy, shit. Mom, I'm going to have a baby!"

We were both in full on tears at this point, laughing and hiccupping included.

"Isabella, your father is at work, I'm coming over." Then she was gone.

It was a few hours later when Edward got home and found my mother and me cooing over the ultrasound pictures.

"Ha! I knew you'd break eventually, Kitten."

He was all smug until my mom stood up and started swatting him with a little couch pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I just saw you at the store yesterday!"

"Ahahaha! You're in so much trouble, babe! You better say something nice about her dress before she hurts you."

I quickly shut my mouth when she turned and glared at me.

"You're not any better, Isabella Marie. You should have called me a week ago. I'll forgive you both once my grandbaby is here. Until then, you're both in the dog house. Now, I need to get home to start dinner, I love you both, call your father, Bella. He'll be hurt if you don't tell him soon."

With a kiss to my cheek, she left, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I guess the next stop is my parents, huh? My mom's going to be pissed if she thinks we told everyone before her."

"You do that and I'm going to go take a shower."

Turning around I walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on, then walked over to sit down on the bed and take my socks off.

I woke up to a pitch black room, tucked in, with Edward's arm pinning me to his chest.

 _What in the hell is going on?_

Looking up at the clock on my nightstand I saw it was just after two in the morning.

I heard a sleepy voice behind me, "You ok, baby?"

"Ya, I'm fine, just trying to figure out what happened to the shower I came in here to take eight hours ago."

With a huffing laugh he said, "I came in here to join you and found the steam filling up the room and you passed out with one sock on and one in your hand. You were adorable."

Feeling my face heat up I groaned into my pillow and told him to shut it.

"It's totally normal, the hormones are nuts and this little thing is taking all of your energy. But hey, at least you got a good sleep in without puking, right?"

Thinking on it, he was right. Maybe the morning sickness was going away.

"This is true, now I'm going to try and make it the rest of the night because I feel like I haven't slept at all. I love you, Babe, now stop talking."

With a kiss he rolled over and started snoring, clearly not fully awake while we were talking.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I grabbed my phone to see what I'd missed.

Hmm, a text from Lauren…I should get back to her…

Text from Esme… _since when does she text?_

Phone call from my dad, Emmett, Rose, Alice…shit.

My mom couldn't keep the pregnancy to herself.

I text Lauren really quick, let her know I passed out and that I'll call her after work tomorrow.

I'll just call Esme tomorrow, if I text now she's liable to come over.

I feel Edward roll over towards me before hearing, "If you're not gonna sleep then I have something we can do, kitten."

I giggle as he pulls me under him and enjoy his "tiring out" method.

Everything else can wait.

 **Moms, huh? ;)**

 **Let me hear it**!


	29. Chapter 29

**It's almost Christmas! Is anyone as excited as I am?**

 **I'm finally going to see my awesome sister next week! :)**

 **Big thanks to her and HeartforTwilight!**

 **Chapter 29**

Seeing our baby's heartbeat for the first time was magical.

Finding out that we are having a little girl was unexplainable.

Having to check into the hospital once a week because I'm still puking all the time? Not cool.

Edward and I spent a crazy amount of time talking baby names, nursery colors and God parents. Our little love, who wasn't even here yet, was consuming us.

And we loved every minute of it.

I was spending a lot of time with Lauren, and alone, because Edward was dealing with underways. He had been transferred to a ship and they were set to deploy in the middle of July; which is exactly when I was due.

In order to prepare for the upcoming deployment, the ship would leave for training a couple weeks at a time, then be home for a few, then out again.

Every time he came home I looked different. It was terrible and we both hated it.

There were nights I did nothing but cry because I was so uncomfortable and didn't have my husband home with me to tell me it would be ok. I'd gotten really good at hiding how bad it was getting when he'd email. The last thing he needed was to be worried about me at home while he had a job to do.

I'm pretty sure he talked Emmett into keeping tabs on me; that pain is over more than he should be. I finally had to ask Rose to leash her husband because I couldn't take him on my couch anymore. I loved him and appreciated what he was trying to do, but I needed my space.

Edward and I had decided on a name, Emelia Lucy Cullen.

I'd always loved the name Emelia, and Lucy is Charlotte's middle name, so it just seemed to be fate.

I was still at work, and had a few more hours before Edward was due home from his most recent underway, when I started to feel a lot of pressure. It took my breath away and I found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain.

Sitting down made it worse so I got up and started pacing, walking around the office so much that Carmen, who'd come in for a late lunch with Eli, came over to see what was going on.

"Bells, are you feeling ok, sweetie? You're looking a little pale."

Smiling at her while I nodded my head, I took a second to try and breathe then said, "I'm ok, Carm. I'm just having some Braxton Hicks, you know how it goes."

"I do remember those, how far along are you now?"

"We just hit 30 weeks yesterday and I can taste the finish line!"

Laughing as she rubbed my back she asked me to stay put and try to relax. When she came back, she had her phone with her and the stopwatch app pulled up. Confused, I asked what she was doing. She explained that she was going to monitor these contractions because they seemed to be behaving more like real ones than fake.

"You're nuts, Carm. I was warned about these and…" I couldn't even finish before another one hit.

"Bella that was less than 10 minutes apart. If you have anymore, I'm taking you to the hospital. It's too early for you to be having contractions like this, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

We waited and, like she predicted, another one hit a few minutes later and Carmen decided she'd seen enough. She told Eli where we were going and off we went.

I begged her not to call Edward, not wanting him in a panic while he was still on the ship, and she agreed unless something was going on that he needed to be aware of.

Being 30 weeks meant I could bypass the ER and head straight to Labor & Delivery, which was a much better place to be when pregnant.

I check myself in then went with Carmen to the waiting room.

There were walls of huge recliners, televisions playing daytime talk shows and a bathroom _right there!_

This was made for preggos with sore backs, let me tell ya!

We only waited a few minutes before I was being called back by a very unhappy nurse.

"Can you tell me why you came in today, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Um, I started having Braxton Hicks contractions and I was having trouble catching my breath when my boss' wife came over and started monitoring them. She was counting how many I was having, and the time in between, and said it would be a good idea to come in and get checked."

She was giving me a look of pure annoyance as I was speaking and rolled her eyes before saying, "Well, of course you were having them. Your body was reacting to the fact that you were keeping track of your _so called contractions._ First time mothers are always like this, what you need to do is go home, have a glass of wine, and go to bed. You'll be fine in the morning."

"Oh, I mean, I'd been having them for a bit before she came over so would it be a problem to be checked out? I'm a little nervous, I've had two miscarriages and I just want to make sure everything is ok."

With a huff she walked away to get me a check-in bracelet.

"Well, I guess we might as well since you're here. The doctor is going to send you home pretty quick though, so you don't need to get comfortable. Go to Room 1 and I'll be there in a minute to hook you up to the monitors."

This girl needs a serious attitude adjustment.

If she doesn't stop rolling her eyes at me, I'm going to be the one to give her one.

I flipped her the bird when she turned her back and headed over to Room 1, which had a bed in in that was so high I was going to have to jump to get on.

With a huff and a twist, my fat butt got up on the bed, just in time for happy nurse to come in and hook me up to all kinds of strange contraptions.

I texted Carm to come back here, not wanting to be alone with this lady, and waited for someone to explain to me what was happening with these monitors.

"We have the readouts from this monitor at the front. I'll be checking them and, when the doctor is free, he'll come in and let you go. Don't touch anything; it's where it needs to be to get an accurate reading."

That earned her another flip of my middle finger.

Carmen walked in right as I was doing that and tried to keep her face neutral as she walked past nurse "I need to get laid."

"What's up with your nurse, Bells? You piss her off or something?"

"Ugh, she thinks I'm an overreacting first time mom who needs to get out of her area and go home. Hey, what do all these up and down things mean?"

She walked over and looked, a worried expression coming over her face and said, "Those are monitoring what Miss Emelia is doing and, right now, she's very active. Kiddo, you're having contractions and they are far from fake. Why hasn't the doctor come in here yet?"

"I'm right here, sorry to keep you ladies waiting. Now, let's see what's going on, shall we?"

I sat there, watching him go through my chart and what was happening on the monitor, and another contraction hit.

"Mrs. Cullen, it seems as though your body thinks it's time to have a baby, which it isn't. You are in the middle of real contractions, and they seem to be pretty strong. I'm going to take a look and make sure there aren't any cervical changes and then we're going to give you a couple shots. The first one is to stop these contractions. The second one will be to help move along lung advancement of the baby, just in case we can't stop labor next time, ok? Do you have any questions?"

"What happens if you can't stop the labor? Will she be ok?"

He smiled at me, obviously hearing the panic in my voice.

"Let's not focus on that right now. Let's take a look and see how everything else is going, then we can talk about some 'what ifs,' sound good?"

I nodded for him to go ahead and braced for the uncomfortableness of the pelvic exam.

"Good news, you're not showing any cervical movement that isn't normal for this point in your pregnancy. I think the likelihood of you going into labor is pretty slim, but I'd still like to handle these contractions. Give me a few minutes and we'll get you squared away."

Carmen walked over and took my hand as he left, asking if she should call Edward.

"No, he's just now docking. I'll tell him when he calls to say he's on his way home. That way, if I'm still here, he can just come and get me."

Even though she was clearly not a fan of that plan, she let it go and sat down in the chair next to my bed, still holding onto my hand.

My _favorite_ nurse walked in, a semi guilty look on her face, and started telling me about the shots she was about to administer.

"Now, these shots are going to make you feel a little funky. You're heartrate will jump and your blood pressure might, too. These are normal things but we're going to keep you here for a little while to make sure you don't have any abnormal reactions. This might be the time to call your husband, Mrs. Cullen."

With a pointed look, Carmen took out her phone and called Edward, quickly explaining the situation and hung up saying he was on his way.

My poor, freaked out husband came rushing in just after I got the shots…and right when my heartrate started to fly, taking my breath away.

"What's going on in here? Kitten, are you ok?"

The nurse was struck silent by the hotness that is my husband and just stood there with her mouth hanging open instead of answering him.

It caused a growl out of me and a giggle out of Carmen before she snapped to and started filling him in, all the while watching him as his hands rubbed my stomach and he leaned over to kiss my head.

"Damn, baby, I'm gone for a couple weeks and you think it's a good time to have Emelia? You know I wanted to be here."

His wink was my undoing and I fell into him, loving that I could love on him after missing him so terribly.

"It's ok, baby, the doctor said everything was ok and we can go home in just a bit, ok?"

I nodded, unwilling to move from his side. He carefully moved me over and crawled into bed with me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Did you just sniff my hair? I smell like hospital!"

"Shut up and let me sniff my wife, I've missed the hell out of her and she tried to give me a heart attack before I was even off the ship."

I looked up at him, seeing for the first time just how scared he was.

"I'm ok, I promise. And Emelia is ok, the doctor said my body just got confused but that there's nothing going on inside that told him we need to be worried."

He nodded, staying silent, but gave me a small smile to let me know he got it.

"How about a kiss, huh? You came running in here like a crazy person but didn't even bother to say hello."

He kissed me then, a kiss full of "I missed you," "I love you," "And don't ever scare me like that again."

It was the most perfect kiss.

 **This baby, I swear!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy New Year, guys!**

 **I know I've been MIA, between holiday travel and tax season gearing up, my life is insane!**

 **Here's the next chapter, and I'm currently working on 31.**

 **Love you guys and big thanks to my sister and HeartforTwilight!**

 **Chapter 30**

The next two weeks were spent on "chair rest," which was imposed my Edward and Eli.

If I was at home, my butt was to be on the couch or in bed.

At work, I was not to leave my desk unless I had to use the restroom.

They were both petrified that I'd end up back in the hospital if I over did it, no matter how many times I told them the doctor said I was fine.

They also didn't understand that I _needed_ to get up and walk around some to prevent all the swelling my legs were trying to do. It was way too uncomfortable to stay in one position for too long; they were just going to have to deal with me up and moving.

The phone ringing brought me out of my trance and I quickly answered it before it went to my voicemail.

"This is Bella."

"Bella! It's Alice, you feeling up to some company for lunch today? I heard there was a really fantastic deli the just opened up a few miles from here."

"Hey, Ali, I'm actually going to sit in my car and take a nap…unless I fall asleep on my desk first."

Her laughter carried through the phone as she wished me a good sleep and hung up.

Not seeing the need to postpone my nap any longer, I locked up my computer and headed outside, the heat hitting me like a slap in the face. California weather had a hard time keeping to hot or cold and, right now, it seemed like May was going to become the new August.

I was sweating by the time I made it to my car so I jumped in a cranked the air conditioner, feeling better almost immediately.

It didn't take long for the drowsy feeling to settle in, but I was jolted back into consciousness when I felt a sharp tug go through the middle of my stomach.

"Emelia, you better settle yourself down, little girl. Mommy needs a nap and she can't do it when you're playing kickball with her belly."

Feeling her settle, I started to lean back in my seat when I felt another sharp pain, followed by an entire tightening of my stomach.

Knowing these were contractions, I did my best to calm down so I could get an accurate take on what was happening. I was told that stress can cause them, so being stress free was the only way to know if I was causing them or she was.

I sent Edward a text telling him what was going on and he immediately wrote back.

 **E: Go to the hospital NOW. The doctor said she wanted to see you asap if this happened again. I'll meet you there.**

I didn't want to admit defeat, but I knew he was right. I sent Eli an email and told him where I was headed, to which he responded and told me not to show my face back at the office until I had the doctor's ok. And to keep him posted.

The hospital was fairly close to the office so I made it there in no time and was immediately taken back to be examined.

Edward was there waiting for me and started firing off questions as the nurse was hooking me up to the monitors.

"Mr. Cullen, there's nothing I can tell you right now. The doctor will be in shortly and he will be able to answer everything for you, ok? Just take a deep breath and focus on keeping Mrs. Cullen calm." She turned to me and said, "I'll be right back, honey. Try to take it easy."

My sweet, stressed out husband turned to me with a silly grin on his face before leaning down and kissing me hello. He then turned to my massive stomach and said, "Em, you need to stop freaking daddy out, there's only so much of this I can take before I lock your mommy up in our room until it's safe for you to join us."

Hearing my gasp, he turned to me with a smile and said that he'd be sure to keep me company in that big bed of ours if he had to take such drastic measures.

As I was gearing myself up for a witty comeback, I was cut off by the doctor's entrance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I have some good news and I have some bad news. Let's start with the good, your little one looks amazing and is growing right on track. The bad news, Mrs. Cullen, you're done working as of today. I don't feel comfortable with you doing too much at this point in time, especially since it seems as though your daughter isn't wanting to be in there any longer. You're only at 32 weeks and we need her to stay in there as long as possible."

"So, are you saying she needs to be on bed rest? Because I've been telling her that for a while now but she hasn't wanted to listen."

I pinched his hand and gave him a glare worthy of melting steel and waited for the doctor's response.

With a chuckle the doctor replied to my asinine husband.

"Not full bed rest, no. But definitely modified, which means no exercise, no running around at the store, no long walks, sit as much as possible, and absolutely no lifting of anything over five pounds. I have faith that she'll stay in there, but let's not push her too far ok? Babies do what they want from the time of conception, but if we can give her a reason to stay calm, she just might conform to our wishes. Now, do you guys have any further questions?"

"I think we're good, thank you."

Edward nodded in agreement, not having anything else to add, and the doctor left so I could get changed.

"This sucks. I'm already bored thinking about what I'm _not_ going to be doing for the next eight weeks. UGH. Why don't you tell your boss that you need to stay home with me so underways are totally out of the question? In fact, why don't you tell them what HORRIBLE people they are for taking you away on the stupid deployment the same WEEK our daughter is supposed to be born? How about that?!"

Not wanting to get into it he asked me if I wanted candy, to which I said "hell yes" and we left, leaving the emotional outburst in the exam room and pretending everything I'd just said wasn't our reality.

Edward left for his next underway that next Monday, leaving me at home with Cooper trying to figure out how I'd keep myself from literally dying of boredom.

Looking at an incoming text I was excited to see it was from Charlotte; it had been a couple weeks since I'd seen her and I was hoping she'd come over and keep me company.

 **C: Yo, sis, have you heard of this story Forever Love? It's freaking amazing and you need to stop what you're doing and read it now.**

 **B: I'm stuck at home, Char, so I'm not doing anything. What's it about?**

 **C: A vampire falls in love with a human. It's good. Take your pregnant butt to the store and buy it, it'll keep you busy until my brother gets back.**

 **B: But I don't wanna go out.**

 **C: GO GET THE BOOK, BELLA.**

 **B: FINE. Jerk.**

 **C: Love you.**

 **B: Whatever. Love you, too.**

Deciding that Charlotte wasn't too far off about me needing a distraction, I got cleaned up and headed over to Target, thinking they'd probably have this book. I kind of remembered seeing the movie, but it wasn't all that interesting, so how good could this book really be?

I'd had the book for all of a day and I was so engrossed that I couldn't put it down. You could _feel_ the love between Edmond and Beth; it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

 **B: Char, I'm going to be done with this book soon, tell me that there is a second one I can go to. I'll read this one a second time if I have to, but I need more.**

 **C: You psycho! How have you almost finished it already? It's been ONE DAY.**

 **B: Not the point. Is there more?**

 **C: Yes, there's 3 more. Loser.**

 **B: My life is complete. I'm heading to the store now.**

 **C: What? No. That's stupid, it's like 8pm, just go tomorrow.**

 **B: Uh, no. I want them now so I can start the second one as soon as I finish the first.**

 **C: I'm going to email Edward and tell him you're obsessing over a fictional story and wanting to leave the apartment late at night.**

 **B: I'll end you.**

 **C: Go to bed and watch a movie.**

 **B: That's a great idea! I can watch the movie again and see it through different eyes! Leave me alone, I've got a movie to watch.**

I laughed, I cried, I wished for my own vampire. The movie was so good. Edward can't get mad if I fall for a vampire, right? I mean, it's not like he's human or anything, it can't really count as cheating. It is funny though, Edmond and Edward really do look alike…that's wicked hot.

I fell asleep during the second showing on TNT, bummed that I'd missed it, but when I woke up, I was ready to finish that book; just as soon as I get to the store for the second one.

It was still a little dark outside when I left the apartment, but the sun was starting to rise.

Walmart was open early so I opted to go there instead of Target.

Walking into the store and over to the book section had me on cloud 9. I was so eager to get it that I didn't even notice the candy display until my big stomach knocked it over.

 _Ooh, candy. That would be really good with reading. Everyone says that candy is the best thing to eat while reading through a vampire love story._

Candy happened, more than I needed, and I was thrilled to see both the second AND third books on the shelf!

The cashier didn't even bat an eye when I paid for my books and junk food, clearly still sleeping, and I made my way out to the car, hurrying to get back to my couch.

The next few days without Edward were spent reading, eating and texting Charlotte for spoilers; then texting Lauren and telling her to read the damn books.

She did, and she fell for them as quickly as I did.

Tyler thought we were insane and was annoyed Edward was gone, since it gave me all the time in the world to read and then spend time convincing his wife to do the same.

I was laughing over a text from Lauren, begging for spoilers for the third book, when Edward walked in.

"Honey, I'm hoooooome! Did you miss me?"

He was adorable, and rude. I was in the middle of rereading parts of the fourth book and he was straight up interrupting me.

"I did miss you, babe, but shhh. I'll be done in a few. Can you take Coop out really quick?"

"No hello? No kiss? I've been gone for over a week and all you want is to read that damn book? Well, I think it's official…you have a problem."

He walked over, took the book from my hand and tossed it across the pillows of the couch.

"I know you didn't just do that."

I was glaring at him, trying to stand up and failing miserably, when he broke out into a huge belly laugh, unable not to at my beached whale display.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, but he was going to get it for throwing my book.

"I'll have you know, husband, that book has been the one keeping me company while you've been gone. I've been locked up in this place with nothing to do. Don't tell me you're jealous of a _book_ , babe. That would be pretty insane."

"Ha! I'm not jealous of the book, I'm jealous of the time you're _spending_ with the book. Come over here and give me some love."

He ended up coming to me, since I couldn't get up without help, and it felt amazing to be back in his arms. Emelia felt the same because she started kicking up a storm, trying to get her daddy's attention.

Bending down to kiss all over my belly, he talked to his little girl, telling her that he missed her and she'd better stay put for a little bit longer.

 _Swoon._

I looked up at the celling and closed my eyes, wishing his deployment would get postponed. The thought of him missing her birth was breaking my heart.

All I could do was hope the stars heard my pleas.

 **Ahh, yes. "Forever Love." I'm positive we all know it was Twilight and I became addicted after the first few chapters.**

 **I'll see you guys in a few days!**

 **And, thanks for sticking with me. It means a great deal. 3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Another chapter! I figured I owed you guys some catch up chapters before tax season takes me away again.**

 **Big thanks to my sister and HeartforTwilight, I'm in total love with you both.**

 **Onward!**

 **Chapter 31**

Alice and Rose decided we needed a couple's night out before the baby was born. And, according to them, coming over to my place wasn't considered "going out."

Which meant I had to get up _and_ dressed, then find my way to some Mexican restaurant.

I wasn't overly thrilled with the idea but Edward promised to make it worth my while once we got home.

There wasn't much I could do these days, but he sure made me forget all about my limitations.

 _And now I really don't want to go out._

While having my way with him was the far better option, I did get dressed and we made it to the restaurant at the same time everyone else did. Much to their surprise.

Assholes.

"Look who made it! I was keeping my phone out in anticipation of you canceling."

"Alice, I love you, but I will plow through your tiny body to get my hands on some jalapeno poppers. So, stop your jokes and lead me inside, woman."

"Oh, Bella, I have missed you so much."

With hugs and hellos, we all headed inside and I was thrilled we were led right to a table.

The girls joked about me eating anything spicy and giving Emelia reason to jump out early, which made me cringe and drop the poppers in fear they'd be right.

I was more than anxious to meet this little one, but a few more weeks was needed; so she had to stay put for the time being.

Halfway through dinner I started feeling tightening in my stomach that took my breath away.

Edward looked at me, with worry written all over his face, when he heard me gasp and asked if we needed to leave. My answer was a sharp negative as I tried to catch my breath and keep our friends from noticing anything was going on.

Alice leaned over to rub my back and quietly asked if everything was ok.

"Al, I think Edward and I are going to be heading to the hospital when we leave here, I'm not feeling right and the contractions are really starting to bother me."

"This little girl is all about giving you trouble, isn't she? I know you won't let me go with you so promise me you'll keep me updated no matter the time. I'll freak out if you don't."

"I promise that either Edward or I will text you when we get home."

A few more minutes and I'd reached my limit; with a tap to Edward's thigh he was up and helping me out of my chair.

"We're going to head out, guys. Bella finds herself tiring out easily these days and I need my girls rested."

Everyone stood to hug us and tell Miss Emelia to be good to her mommy, and then we were out of the restaurant and headed to the car.

Edward hadn't even turned the car on when he said, "Baby, I think we need to go to the hospital. You're looking too pale for my liking and I can see the contractions haven't let up. Please don't fight me."

I squeezed the hand he'd placed on my knee and told him there'd be no fighting; I didn't feel well and wanted a doctor to tell me what was going on.

The L&D nurse we checked in with gave me the stink eye and told me to go have a seat in the waiting room and she'd be there when she could.

Walking over we noticed that every room was empty and there wasn't anyone else in the waiting room…so why were we waiting? Realizing we had another _awesome_ nurse to deal with, I straightened my spine and walked over to her.

I had to control my anger when I saw her texting away instead of helping me and explained that there was something going on and I needed to be looked at, even if it was just by her.

She went to get nasty with me but shut her trap when Edward walked up asking if there was a problem.

We were led into a triage room where I was strapped up to all the baby monitors and asked a bunch of questions as to why I was there. Apparently, there was no doctor available and she would be checking me out.

After a few moments of "checking," she told me to go home and rest; the baby wasn't coming any time soon and I was just stressing myself out by coming into the hospital for things like this.

I cried the entire way home, feeling like a fool and wishing I'd just gone home. Every time I go to that stupid hospital someone does everything but actually tell me I'm stupid. It was just too much. Maybe I should start looking into a home birth…was it too late for that?

After a long, hot shower, we crawled into bed and fell asleep watching some random movie that was on TV.

Sometime around midnight I woke up so hungry that I feared I was going to be sick. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a granola and heading to the couch to keep from waking Edward up.

I was pretty much awake so I knew it was going to be a while before I was able to go back to sleep, plus this granola bar was wicked good. I was going to have to get up and just grab the box.

After consuming a bunch of chocolate bar goodness, I got up to use the bathroom before heading back to bed. As I stood up off the couch, I felt some weird pop and then liquid gushed all over my legs.

"Damnit! I freaking peed myself?! Are you kidding me with this?!"

Frustrated, I kicked the couch and made my way into the guest bathroom, wanting to take a shower and clean up.

However, the liquid wasn't stopping.

"Oh, no. Oh, crap. This isn't happening now. NO, NO, NO. It's too early. Ok. So, I've seen this on TV, all I need is a towel to clean up, since it should stop any second now, then I can take a shower and head to the hospital. No big deal."

I sat on the toilet waiting for the trickling to stop.

But it didn't.

Why isn't it stopping?

Crap.

Towels between the legs…keep it off the carpet…wake up Edward.

"Here we go."

I waddled to the other side of the apartment, managed to slam my shin into everything possible, then _finally_ made it into my bedroom.

I tried to quietly wake him up and, when that didn't work, I screamed his name.

Heh heh. He heard me that time. And proceeded to fall right out of bed.

"Kitten! What in the hell is going on? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I'm fine, I think, my water broke about 10 minutes ago so I think we might want to start heading to the hospital."

"Noooo, that nurse said you had a few more weeks."

"Well, clearly that beast had no idea what she was talking about. Go figure. Can you please get up because I've never done this before and I have no idea if your daughter is just going to fly out or what and I'm really starting to panic here."

He rushed over to where I was and hugged me tight, whispering his love and telling me it was going to be fine.

Grabbing our bags on the way out, he all but carried me to the car and raced as fast as he dared back to the hospital.

Edward didn't want to risk walking all the way over to L&D so he parked at the Emergency Room and dropped me in a chair so he could run to the window and get some help. Within seconds, a young corpsman was walking over to me and helping me into a wheelchair.

He was going to take me the fast way, through the back corridors and told Edward to meet us up there.

Once we arrived, I saw the same nurse from earlier and she had the same annoyed expression on her face.

"Hello again, Mrs. Cullen, what can I do for you this time?"

"My wife's water broke about 30 minutes ago, so maybe you can get her into a more comfortable place and call a doctor."

Edward had come out of nowhere and was in no mood for this mess of a woman.

She immediately took control of the wheelchair and helped me into bed, strapping me up and telling me she was going to take a look and see if "I knew what I was talking about" when it came to my water breaking.

 _This woman was in the wrong profession with that attitude._

Emelia was as over this lady's attitude as I was and kicked at the exact time she put her head…down there…to check me; which sent baby fluid ALL over her face.

I love my daughter.

The nurse looked up, wiped her face and said, "Well, I guess your water did break. Let's get you into a room and I'll page the doctor on call."

The second she left, Edward's laughing hit a hysterical level. He couldn't contain it any more than I could.

"Holy hell, kitten. Did you see that?! Miss Emelia has her mama's sassiness! Bah! Stupid woman deserved every bit of that."

We were still chucking a few minutes later when we were taken to our delivery room but it quickly stopped when another nurse came over with needles.

"Hey there, guys! My name's Steph and I'll be your nurse until this little munchkin is born! If you have any questions, concerns or feel like freaking out, just tell me and I'll help you through it, sound good?"

I liked her instantly and made sure I told her so.

"You're in good hands, Sweets. Let's just get you comfortable and you can relax while you still have the chance."

She completely distracted me from the IV needle and had it in before I could freak out over it. Edward had called the parents and they had all rushed out of bed and were in the waiting room; along with Em and Rose.

We were about five hours into it all when I was able to find something interesting on TV; an old football game. My dad came in, saw what I was watching, and silently took a seat next to my bed to watch with me. I fell asleep with the sounds of the game in the background and my hand in my daddy's.

I was ready for Emelia to be with us, but I was damn scared. Having Edward with me, along with our family, helped me settle and breathe a little easier.

My mom and Esme, bless them, kept coming in to distract me while they sent Edward to "get some fresh air."

Meaning he went to eat with the dads while I was stuck in bed with freaking ice chips.

The first time he came back smelling like a sandwich, I about lost it. After that, he made sure to eat some gum before coming in to snuggle with me.

Thirteen hours had passed when the contractions really started to bother me, but I wanted to see if I could hold out a little longer. I made it to fifteen before I demanded an epidural.

My doctor bent down to check on me first, commenting on the ridiculous amount of hair Emelia seemed to have, then said he'd be right back in with the Anesthesiologist.

He came back into my room a few minutes later with an older man who was pushing a cart in front of him. "Bella, this is Dr. McCoy and he'll be administering your epidural. He can answer any questions you might have and I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

Dr. McCoy came over and shook hands with Edward and me before explaining exactly how he was going to stick this massive needle into my back. That was my cue to start panicking, and I did so in glorious fashion.

"Mrs. Cullen, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes and concentrate on my voice."

I felt somewhat dizzy, but the cold cloth running over my neck felt heavenly and was helping me focus.

I opened my eyes and looked at the doctor, "I'm ok. I think. What happened?"

"Well, kitten, you were good until he pulled the needle out…then, not so good. Thankfully, you were already in bed so we didn't have to worry about you hitting your head on anything other than your pillow. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you not scaring the ever living crap out of me again."

I reached up to pat his cheek in apology while I listened to the doctor say that he was going to have me lying down for this instead of sitting up.

He instructed me to turn to my left side and pull my knees up as high as I could without making myself sick.

Edward and the nurse we instructed to keep my mind focused on something else, and they were doing a good job until the doc said, "Now, Bella, make sure you don't move if you feel a zap, ok? You need to just tell me, but do not move."

 _How about you don't hit a nerve and we won't have a moving problem?_

I felt a zap a few minutes later and did my hardest to stay still, yet he still told me not to move.

When it was all in place, and the medicine started working, I felt like I could finally relax. He said it would take a little while for it to really kick in, but the strongest pains should be minimized.

"I can still feel the inside of my legs, as well as my…area. The only things that numbed are the outside of my legs and from my boobs to my lower stomach. Is that normal?"

"Well, everyone responds to the epidural differently. Let's give it a little bit of time and I'll come back and see where you are."

Seeing as though my room had a revolving door, my nurse came in right as he was leaving and said she needed to check my progress.

When I realized she had been down there much longer than any other time she checked, I looked to Edward who asked if everything was alright.

She plastered on a fake smile and said she'd be back in a minute with the doctor.

Insert. Epic. FREAKOUT.

"Baby, just take a breath, I can see your heart monitor going nuts and you need to calm down before you get Emelia all worked up, too. I'm sure it's nothing, so just stay with me."

The doctor came in quickly, saying everything was ok but he needed to check something.

He stood up and looked at the both of us saying, "Guys, it seems your little one decided to flip around during the epidural placement. She's a complete breech right now and, if she stays this way, it's going to be a much more difficult situation."

Edward spoke up first, "I don't understand, she hasn't been breech at all and she just up and moved? How did that happen?"

"It looks like she went spinning while Bella was on her side, I can't tell you why, only what we can do from this point on. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time so you are going to have to make a decision."

Right at that moment our parents walked through the door and paused, having heard what was going on. My mom was the first to speak, "Spit it out, doc. What decisions need to be made and how are you going to ensure the safety of my daughter and granddaughter?"

"Mrs. Swan, as I was explaining to Edward and Bella, they have a choice to make. Now, I can't discuss that with them while you are all in the room. If you would please…"

I cut him off before he could finish asking them to leave, "No, it's ok, I'd rather they stay so nothing has to get repeated. Please continue."

"Very well, as I was saying, you have two choices at this point in time. The first, we go in and take her, meaning a c-section. The second option is to try and push her out, even though she's breech. Now, this hospital has never had a full breech, vaginal birth. However, we have the top OB in the state here today and she's agreed to step in to help you through it should you decided against a c-section. I wish I could give you more time, but I'm going to need a decision within the next thirty minutes. I'll leave you to talk it out."

He excused himself and I looked to Edward, where I saw fear and panic written all over his face.

"What are we going to do, kitten?"

 **Sorry for the cliffy…see you guys in a few!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm trying really hard to get back to this once a week updating!**

 **Thanks to my girls, my sister and HeartforTwilight!**

 **Chapter 32**

Edward and I just sat there looking at each other, trying to sort out our thoughts without showing any outside fear.

Apparently, I failed because in the next second, he was telling our parents to get out.

"Edward, calm down and stop yelling." I turned to the parents, who all had varying looks of concern on their faces and said, "Can you guys please give us a minute? We need to talk about this privately and we'll let you know what's going on as soon as we figure it out."

One by one they came over and loved on me before heading out to the waiting room.

I asked my sweet, scared husband to come hug me and when he did, the tears started falling.

"I'm so scared, Edward. I don't know what to do but I don't want a c-section, I'm petrified something will go wrong."

He squeezed me tighter and said, "I'm scared, too and I'm going to give you my thoughts, but you need to be the one to make the final choice, kitten. You're going to be doing all the work one way or the next and I'll support you no matter what."

Nodding for him to continue he told me, "I think you can do this the old fashioned way, baby, I really think you can. Do you feel up to trying?"

"I'd rather try and be told that a c-section has to happen over not trying and going right into surgery. I need to try."

"Then we'll try. Let me go get the doctor and we'll go from there."

He gave me a kiss and high tailed it out of the room, wanting to get this moving as quickly as I did.

Within the next few minutes, there was chaos surrounding me. There were a few nurses in now, instead of the one, and I had two surgeons that had joined my doctor to be of assistance if needed. I was told how big of a delivery this would be; no one had ever delivered a breech baby this way, in this hospital, and they wanted everyone on hand.

My nurse, Steph, walked over and asked if we minded her sticking around. She was, technically, off duty but had been with us for the last fifteen and a half hours and wanted to see this through. She'd been amazing the entire time and we were both feeling more at ease knowing she'd be there holding my other hand.

"Now, Bella, what we are going to do is have you start pushing. Your contractions are right where they need to be and she's telling us that she's ready to meet you, ok? Once your body gets her out to a certain point, we're going to move you to an OR just in case we have to perform a c-section. It's just a precaution and we're not expecting it; but we will be prepared. Do you guys have any questions?"

"I, uh, I can still feel just about everything. Is there anything we can do about that?"

"I'm not sure, let me go talk to Dr. McCoy and see what he suggests."

Dr. McCoy was on his way in, having heard what we were about to attempt and said, "If the epidural didn't take, there's not much we can do with it. I'm going to leave it in because it is taking away the contraction pain and you don't need to be any more uncomfortable than you already are. I have a suggestion but it's not going to feel great and I'm not sure how well it'll work."

"You can just spit it out, doc. What are you thinking?"

"I can insert, with a very small needle, lidocaine into the outer and inner walls to help with the pain of stretching and ripping that _will_ occur because of the baby's position."

I felt myself getting slightly lightheaded at that thought.

"Hold on, you want to stick a needle…there? Oh, lord. I need to sit."

Edward was having sympathy pains apparently and couldn't fathom needles in that area. Me, however, I was game. "Anything to help minimize the pain; if it works, great, if it doesn't…we tried. Let's do it."

"Ok, I've got the supplies so let's do this."

Edward elected to stay by my head, not wanting to see this particular procedure.

He squeezed my hand harder with every one of my gasps and winces. Because, let's be honest, this was not the most comfortable thing to go through.

Dr. McCoy had just finished when I felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I tried to fight it, seeing as though I wasn't going to be allowed to get up and use the restroom, when Edward had to go and open his big mouth.

"Uh, kitten, are you feeling ok? You're all blushed out and squeezing your legs all funny."

Hitting him with a sharp glare did nothing and he kept prodding me for an answer.

Steph spoke up then, "Bella? Do you feel like you need to go to the bathroom? Because you have a catheter in and shouldn't be feeling an urge; so, if you are, you're probably ready to get pushing."

 _Oh, holy mother. I'm not sure I can do this._

The doctors all got into position in front of me, half of my bed disappeared and I was told to push with the next contraction. Seeing as though I couldn't feel my contractions, I placed my hand on my stomach and waited for the tightness. I held my hand up when I felt it, Steph took one leg and Edward took the other and I pushed as hard as I could, just to come falling back to the bed feeling like I'd done nothing.

"It'll take time, Bella, don't get discouraged, ok?" I knew Steph was right, but it didn't make me feel any better. Wasn't this supposed to go quickly? All the TV and movies had it go so fast. Maybe she'll come on the next push.

ooooo

I'd been pushing continuously for over two hours when the doctor told me to stop.

Clearly, he had lost his mind because there was no stopping the need to push. So either he could stick his hand up there and stop it, or he could screw off; this baby needed to come out NOW.

The bed was lifted back into it's original position and we started moving.

"Where are we going?" I managed to huff out; breathing while trying _not_ to push was almost impossible.

"We're headed to the OR, sweetheart. So far, things have been going just fine, but we'd like to get you prepped just in case your little miss decides to stop helping. Now, I know we're asking the impossible by asking you not to push, but it's very important that you don't. While we're moving you, we can't see what's going on and the last thing we want is for you or Emelia to get hurt."

She looked at me with pure sympathy, knowing this was going to be a very difficult thing, but I nodded and tried to resist the urge that was raging through my body.

It didn't take much time to get situated in the OR and, I could have sworn I saw my mother in the hallway trying to be a ninja, but I didn't have time to ponder because I was finally able to start pushing again.

It was sweet relief.

Sometime during the third hour of pushing, I started having trouble breathing and I started to panic. Edward leaned over me and tried to help me control my heartrate, having had experience with this while in Iceland.

Dr. McCoy, however, asked him to step aside and allow him to do his job.

They were telling me to push, trying to get my attention, but I was just done. I heard yells for crash carts and some kind of pill for my tongue, but all I could think about was how good it felt to just lay there and relax.

Until I felt all kinds of cold water hitting my face.

What the hell, man?

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Dr. McCoy, then Edward who looked as though he'd been crying.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?" I felt weak even asking those simple questions.

"Kitten, listen to me. I need you to stay awake; don't try to sleep right now, ok? Emelia is having some trouble and we need to get her out. You're almost there, baby, they can see all of her beautiful hair. I need you to focus on me and we'll get through this."

For the next thirty minutes I gave all I had left and pushed until they told me to stop. They reached in a slowly brought out her little legs, then her body, followed by each arm until _finally_ her head came out. There was an incredible rush of relief until I looked up at the red clock counting the seconds since Emelia had been with us.

 _Why can't I hear her crying?_

Panicked, I looked to Edward, who had his eyes locked on our girl. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't hear anything. It was the longest minute of my life.

They were yelling out APGAR numbers, things I didn't understand, but then I heard it.

A little screech, a little whimper and then a full out baby cry.

I sagged in relief, sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward leaned over and started kissing all over my face, telling me how much he loved me and how he was so proud of me.

Our bubble was momentarily popped when the doctor said, "Bella, I need to finish you up, you're not quite done yet. You've got six tears that I need to stich up and it's going to take about a half an hour. Emelia is going to need to eat, Edward would you like to go with the nurses and get her cleaned up and fed?"

"No, I'm not leaving Bella. We've got both mothers out there that will happily take our little girl until her mother is ready. I need to stay in here."

The door was propped open as they were moving Emelia and we saw Esme come out of nowhere. I have no idea how she got passed the locked doors, but she did, and we heard, "Don't worry about a thing, Bella. I've got our girl and I'll make sure all is well until you're ready for her. Just relax and take a breath."

At first I was angry. I didn't ask for help, I didn't ask her to do that and maybe I wanted to be the first one to feed my daughter. Why aren't they giving her to me?

Noticing I was starting to lose it, though not understanding why, Edward thanked his mother and then put his attention back on me.

"Baby, what's going on? Are you in pain?"

"Yes, I'm in pain! I can feel every single stich that's being made, I'm exhausted and no one is giving me my child! Did anyone think to ask me what I wanted? Or are you and your _mother_ the only ones getting to make decisions? How dare you let someone else feed her before I've even held her?"

I was fuming by this point, out of control in my rage.

My doctor looked up at me, concern in his eyes and said, "What you're feeling right now is the loss of all those hormones that had taken residence in your body while you were pregnant. As soon as Emelia and the placenta were born, the hormones immediately leave your system. It can take a while for your body to level out. As for Emelia, I'm sorry that I didn't ask you if you wanted to feed her; she was in need of food and we reacted. That was my fault and I hope you can forgive me. Let me finish you up and we'll get you to your baby as fast as possible."

His words might have made sense, but they didn't calm the beast. I was angry and upset and that wasn't going to be changing any time soon.

Edward did his best to rub my hand and offer silent support, knowing I'd probably rip his head off no matter what he said.

This was the worst feeling.

ooooo

Being taken to my room was an experience. Every bump hurt, it was cold in the hospital, and I was bombarded with family as soon as we got into our room.

Yet, I still hadn't been handed my girl.

Edward waited for me to be situated then walked over to the little plastic box that was holding her. He looked at me with pure joy written all over his face before turning back to her, lifting her little pink self and walking her to me.

She was amazing.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

I was in love.

 _ **Emelia Lucy Cullen**_

 _ **June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2009**_

 _ **7lbs 1oz, 20in**_

 ** _ooooo_**

 _ **She's here!**_

 _ **Reviews are love. ❤**_


End file.
